Teana's Travels Book 22: Heart of the Swarm
by D.K.N
Summary: After Arcturus Mengsk foils her plans to live in peace, free of the specters of her past, Sarah Kerrigan makes ready to re-assume the mantle of the ruler of the Swarm, to wreak vengeance upon the man who has taken everything from her. The DDF and the Raiders can only hope to keep up, as the Queen of Blades returns stronger than ever. Rated M for Violence and Language
1. Starting Over

Sorry about the wait; I've had a lot of stuff eating up my time (a translation project, making progress in _Pokémon Y_, receiving information on an essay I have to finish by the 24th of November…). Without further adieu, let us properly continue the _Teana's Travels_ story!

**THE FOLLOWING THINGS ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS; I DO NOT OWN THEM AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS VENTURE**

_Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha _(Teana, various other characters) – 7Arcs

_Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni _(Shion, the "Keiichi Crew") – 07th Expansion and Studio Deen

_Shuffle! _(Kaede Fuyō, Rin, Asa & Ama, Sia & Nerine, Primula) – Navel and Asread

_Erika's New Perfume _(Marie, Sarah, Erika, Timmy, Veronica) – Deviant-Art artist Lance the Young

_Mai-chan's Daily Life _(Mai, Kizuna) – Waita Uziga

_Star Wars _(Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, _Force Unleashed_ cast) – George Lucas, Lucasfilm

_Halo _(Forerunners, UNSC, Sangheili Alliance) – Bungie and 343 Industries

_**StarCraft **_**(multiple characters, events, and devices) – Blizzard Entertainment**

_Naruto _(jutsu, abilities) – Masashi Kishimoto

_Mahō Sensei Negima _(spells, abilities, characters) – Ken Akamatsu

_Kingdom Hearts _(Keyblades, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Aqua, other characters and concepts) – Square-Enix

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_ (Mana Kirishima, other characters) – Studio Gainax

_Elfen Lied _(Kaede K., others) – Lynn Okamoto, Arms

_Red vs. Blue _(The Blood-Gulch Crew, the ex-Freelancers) – Rooster Teeth

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _– Hasbro, Lauren Faust

_Transformers Film Series_** – **Hasbro, Michael Bay

_Transformers: Beast Wars _– Hasbro, Mainframe Entertainment

_Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon _– Naoko Takeuchi

_Digimon _– Google and Wikipedia won't tell me who presently owns this franchise

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_ – Kazuki Takahashi, Viz Media

_Sonic the Hedgehog _- SEGA

_Gears of War _– Epic Games

_Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles _– Columbia Tristar (I think)

_Mass Effect _– Bioware

_Metroid_ - Nintendo

_Puella Magi Madoka Magica _**– **Gen Urobuchi, SHAFT

The characters of Golden Tiara and the Alcorn Pantheon – DeviantArtist 'Alex Warlorn'

The character of Checker Monarch – Fanfic author 'Kendell'

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-****_BOOK 22 START_****-**

Sarah Kerrigan, former Queen of Blades and now not-entirely-human Ghost soldier, stood in the test chamber aboard this out-of-the-way research station on the Umojan Protectorate's "Planet XT39323", dwelling on the events that had led up to now.

First, there had been her partial de-infestation – the Xel'Naga artifact eliminating her boastingly evil 'Infested Kerrigan, Queen Bitch of the Universe' personality and restoring her mind to that of Sarah Kerrigan. She'd only been conscious for a short while before the _Starshot_ and its crew had to leave, their ship leaving Char's orbit and heading to another realm. And then, Arcturus had struck, bringing in half the Dominion Navy and obliterating all but three of the Valerian-loyal ships, while the _Hyperion_ and the _Bucephalus_ barely escaped alive, forced to leave Warfield and his men at the base they'd set up on Char. A jaunt to Dead Man's Port had followed, and then a trip to Prometheus Station, the top research facility of the Moebius Foundation.

And then Dr. Emil Narud had proved Kerrigan's suspicions right by betraying them, selling them out to Mengsk, who showed up with a fleet and started attacking the two Raider flagships _and_ the station. And to make matters worse, Dr. Narud had unleashed upon them abominations whose very existence made Kerrigan feel sick and angry for reasons she couldn't describe: Zerg/Protoss Hybrids. She, Jim, Tychus, and Valerian (well, and Stetmann) had fought through scores of Moebius/Dominion marines and a couple of Hybrids, pursuing the traitor doctor to try and stop him from escaping with the Xel'Naga artifact… and failing.

Then, when things had started looking particularly bleak, with the docking bay full of Dominion marines and another Hybrid, and the Dominion fleet bearing down on them, an unexpected but very much welcome occurrence had taken place: a fleet of UNSC and Sangheili ships led by _Ars Arcanum_ and _Shadow of Intent_, emerging from trans-dimensional slipspace and opening fire on Mengsk's ships, destroying around two-thirds of them and forcing the significantly-damaged remainder – including Arcturus' flagship, the _White Star_ – to retreat. A D77 Pelican dropship had come screaming into the docking bay, using its guns to shred the Moebius/Dominion forces and then disgorging a squad of Spartans to rip through what was left, with their leader S-117 personally slaying the Hybrid in a display of speed, strength, and skill that left even Kerrigan impressed. And then _another_ Hybrid had dropped in… in two pieces, vertically bisected by the plasma sword of the massive Sangheili warrior known as Arbiter Thel Vadam who followed.

Everyone had been brought aboard the _Ars Arcanum_ for explanations and introductions. Creatures called Huragok had (with permission) descended upon the _Hyperion_ and _Bucephalus_, enacting repairs, undoing Moebius' sabotage, and installing new tech, including slipstream space drives. Tychus had been particularly upset to learn that the _Hyperion_'s bartender Cooper, maker of "the best dayum mai-tais in the galaxy", had turned out to be a traitor and had jumped ship to the Dominion during the chaos of the battle. The UNSC's Fleet-Admiral Hood and Sangheili Alliance Supreme Commander Thel Vadam had hammered things out with Jim and Valerian, and Kerrigan had found herself trusting them despite a strong suspicion that she would regret it.

Fortunately, that particular suspicion turned out to be dead-wrong. These newcomers really were on the level, and had been a tremendous help for her and for the Raiders as a whole.

Then Jim had shown her the Ihann Crystal, and she'd learned of the prophecy; of Zeratul encountering a Hybrid that was _much_ bigger, more powerful, and more durable than the in-comparison small fries seen on Prometheus Station; of Tassadar becoming, to use an old film's phrasing, "more powerful than you could possibly imagine"; of how the Dark Voice, a fallen Xel'Naga, had forced upon the Overmind and the Zerg their overriding need to kill and consume, using them to exterminate the other Xel'Naga and then steering them towards the Protoss; of how the Overmind had created the Queen of Blades in hopes of wrenching control of the Zerg from the Fallen One, only for her Infested self's mind to fall under the Dark Voice's sway just like the rest of the Zerg, leading the Zerg to kill and consume just as he wanted her to; of how she was now the only hope in stopping the Dark Voice from using the Zerg and his Hybrids to literally destroy _everything_, even the galaxies themselves…

Sarah Kerrigan hated the Queen of Blades more than anything short of Arcturus Mengsk. But she would apparently _have_ to reassume control of the Zerg at some point so that the Dark Voice couldn't.

After a little while, they'd jumped realms again, and met the Phoenix League, learning the surprising story behind that power. Sarah had been rather perplexed by Grace Staunton-Howard; in the League's war, she'd said a lot of the things that Arcturus had said back as leader of the Sons of Korhal about peace and freedom and whatnot, but unlike him she completely _meant_ it. Mengsk's expertly-crafted "I stand for the good of the people" fake public persona was more or less Grace's _real_ one. It had been quite a surprise, but a pleasant one once she got used to it.

And then, that mysterious little girl in the black cloak had shown up, bearing "archived, scryed footage" that they "needed to see". It had shown them everything from the first adventures of little Nanoha all the way to Teana's actions on Shion's home Earth, including just how powerful the girl had become since leaving Char. On the very next day, the black-cloaked girl had shown up again, telling the higher-ups – including Jim – that Teana and the TSAB would soon be in trouble – "like, dozens-of-hostile-warships trouble". Everyone had quickly thrown a fleet together, with the UNSC _Infinity_'s accelerated construction barely being completed in time for it to join, and they'd all jumped to Midchilda just in time to thwart an attempt by Scaglietti's droid warships to sack the capital. The Battle of Belka had followed, and then the mysterious enemy's 'demons' attacking Midchilda a few weeks after that.

Things had progressed in long stretches of little happenings broken by short bursts of activity and development after that. Kerrigan had made mental contact with her Leviathan flagship, with Izsha and Abathur onboard, and ordered them to stay hidden for the time being, jumping from system to system to stay out of reach of Mengsk and the non-allied Protoss forces (Artanis' faction was friendly to Kerrigan currently, having had the situation explained to them, but there were a few 'tribes' who had yet to recognize Artanis' authority and were still doing things on their own, and they were _not_ friendly to Kerrigan or to the humans who helped her). She'd also made contact with Brood-Mother Naktul on Phaeton, who had quickly reaffirmed her loyalty to Kerrigan, 'Queen of Blades' or no.

Then, Radiant Garden had happened. Kerrigan had formally taken to the field for the first time in a while, and had been present when it was revealed that the Dark Voice was the 'mysterious enemy' causing trouble for the coalition, and 'Dr. Narud' was his millennia-old shapeshifting daemon lieutenant. Things had progressed further from there, up to planet Ulnar, where at great difficulty the ancient Fallen One – now identified as 'Amon' – was slain. But Narud was still out there, and he probably had plenty of Hybrids in the making. And then there was Xehanort; what if he somehow got control of the Hybrids and added them to his dark army?

Amon may have been dead, but Sarah knew she couldn't relax – not one bit. That was why she was here right now, undergoing a test to see just where her level of control over the Zerg was.

"_Can you reach out with your mind, Kerrigan?_" Valerian said over the speakers. "_Can you sense it?_"

"…A Drone?" Kerrigan asked incredulously, sensing the lone little Zerg in a neighboring chamber. "Are you really asking me to take control of a Zerg mind? Do you know what could happen?"

"_All the test subjects are in a secure environment_" Valerian replied.

Kerrigan sighed and then telepathically reached out, and the Drone submitted to her will immediately.

"_Okay, the next step…_ _See if you can order the Drone to mutate into a Hatchery._"

Seconds later, the Drone took position in the center of its mineral-lined chamber and transformed into a cocoon of sorts, which began to rapidly grow until it burst open to reveal the familiar Zerg structure. Creep began to quickly spread out from it to cover the room.

"_Okay, Kerrigan. I'm releasing more Drones into the test chamber. See if you can order them to gather those resources._"

At Kerrigan's command, the six new Drones set to work harvesting the minerals laid out along the room's perimeter.

"_You're doing well, Kerrigan. Can you morph more Drones?_"

"I need an Overlord to morph anything else" Kerrigan replied.

"_Do it, then. One Overlord shouldn't hurt._"

One of the Hatchery's larvae entered a cocoon, and a minute later a small-sized Overlord emerged, hovering its way off to the side.

"_Excellent. I planned to stop here, but let's take this a little further. Try mutating a Drone into a Spawning Pool._"

Before long, the sickly green structure was established directly south of the Hatchery.

"You know this is going to end badly, right?" Kerrigan asked.

"_We have a controlled environment._"

"Maybe you should come down to the chamber and inspect the Spawning Pool you just had me make."

"_I, uh, can see just fine from up here, thanks. I think that's all we need today, Kerrigan. Great work._"

"If you think _that_ was great work, wait 'til you see _this_. I'll make some Zerglings."

"_…Kerrigan? What are you doing?_"

"Putting your 'controlled environment' to the test."

Within a minute, two more Overlords emerged, followed by eight Zerglings.

"_Stop! I didn't ask you to create Zerglings!_"

"Funny thing about Zerg, Valerian: they never do what you expect."

"_…Shut down the experiment! Get security bots in there to 'sanitize' those holding cells. Lock down the sublevel and power up the Eradicator! Nothing gets out!_"

"Maybe if I destroy your fancy toys, you'll learn you can't control the Zerg…"

The test chamber doors were forced open, and the Zergling horde rushed down the corridor, and shredded the quintet of security bots that were blasting at holding pens.

"I sense more Zerglings in holding pens. Valerian, you were _very_ careless."

The pens were ripped open, and a dozen more Zerglings joined the pack. The pack then rushed down the hall and into the labs proper.

"CONTAINMENT BREACH" the Adjutant reported. "ZERG SPECIMENS FREE."

"_Evacuate the scientists! Get all personnel out of there!_"

The Zergling pack rushed into the first area, completely ignoring the fleeing scientists in favor of attacking the trio of armed security bots blasting at them. Four Zerglings were slain, but the droids were torn asunder, and the pack then destroyed a generator powering the locks on a nearby holding cell, freeing even more Zerglings. They went north, tearing two more security bots apart and rushing across a bridge.

"_Kerrigan, this is not a game!_"

"It never is with the Zerg."

The pack ripped through three more security droids (which managed to kill five Zerglings) and then tore apart the mini-factory that had been producing them, and then moved on, crossing another bridge and destroying a pair of auto-turrets as the scientists fled.

"NO MORE PERSONNEL REMAIN ON SUBLEVEL."

"_It's all out of control…_"

In the next room, a trio of gas-spewing turrets popped up and began flooding the room. The Zergling pack simply moved as quickly as they could to destroy all three, forcing the doors to unlock. The next room had a half-dozen security bots, which managed to wipe out roughly a third of the Zerglings before being destroyed. However, there was also another holding pen, which – upon being broken open – disgorged more Zerglings to replace the losses.

The pack moved back the other way, down another hall into a red-lit area with multiple security bots guarding another holding pen. Around a fourth of the pack was killed, but the bots were destroyed and the large holding pen was unlocked, resulting in a net gain on Zergling numbers.

"_You've made your point, Kerrigan_."

"Not yet, I haven't. I'm still in your containment cell."

The sizable Zergling pack moved on, soon reaching a large chamber with three standard security bots and an extra-large one – the 'Eradicator'. Its cannons were powerful enough to kill a Zergling with one shot each, but the pack simply swarmed it from every direction, slashing it apart with their sickle-like claws; it only managed to kill eight of them before they brought it down.

"ERADICATOR DESTROYED. SITUATION CRITICAL."

"_The Zerg have overrun the sublevel. You're lucky no-one was killed, Kerrigan._"

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Maybe now, you'll understand just how dangerous the Zerg are. I'll send them back to their pens."

"_I appreciate that. I'm opening your chamber right now, if you'd like to join me. And maybe next time, could you make your point without destroying half the facility?_"

"Hmmm… Maybe."

**-****_SCENE BREAK_****-**

"You made a mess down there, Sarah" Jim Raynor said.

She smirked. "Starting to regret bringing me back?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Never."

Her mood darkened. "Maybe you should. I slaughtered dozens of millions as the Queen of Blades."

"That blood is on Amon's hands, not yours. That wasn't really you, Sarah. Leave the past behind, and let's focus on gettin' out of here. I'll suit up, and meet ya here in an hour."

"Okay. Sounds good."

**-****_Break_****-**

**6:36 AM Local Time**

Alarms rang out throughout the base. A Dominion _Minotaur_-class battlecruiser approached through the dark-clouded sky, its armor shrugging off the anti-air fire sent its way as it dispatched scores of drop-pods and dropships toward the facility.

Inside the facility, Raynor – in full combat gear – ran through the facility, as scientists went the other way.

"WARNING: DOMINION FORCES IN SECTORS THREE, FOUR, AND SIX."

Elsewhere on the level, one of the drop-pods crashed through the ceiling, deploying a fireteam of Dominion marines and a certain blond-haired Ghost.

"This is Nova" she said into the comm. "Begin your sweep. Find Kerrigan."

"_Bravo Team, acknowledged_" a male Ghost replied as he gunned down the pair of Umojan marines guarding the door to Kerrigan's chamber. He and his marine squad rushed in, the doors sealing behind them to block Raynor's shots as he ran up. A few seconds later, however, Raynor heard screams from the other side, none of them female in source, while lightning crackled along the door. A burst of psionic power buckled the door from inside, blowing it partially open. He carefully made his way in, past sparking wires and crumpled metal, towards the lone Ghost-suited, Zerg-haired woman standing in the middle.

"Sarah…"

"The killing will never stop…" she said, "until Arcturus Mengsk is dead. I'm going to make him _pay_."

"That's enough of that" he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. They stared into each other's eyes. "Get it together, darlin'."

"_Bravo Team, come in_" Nova's voice came over the gibbed Ghost's radio. "_Are you there, Bravo?_ …_All units to Sector Six! Go, go, go!_"

Raynor grabbed the dead Ghost's sniper rifle and tossed it to Kerrigan.

"We gotta go" he said. "The DDF ain't gonna make it here in time."

He walked over and held the door open for her. They shared a brief kiss, and then got moving.

**-****_Break_****-**

"_Jim, do you read me?_" Valerian asked.

"_We_ read you" Kerrigan replied.

"_Kerrigan. I'm glad you're alive, but we're cut off from your location. You'll have to fight your way across the lab to the tram station. That will take you to Jim's ship._"

"Roger that, Junior" Raynor replied. "We can handle it."

Raynor and Kerrigan got a move on, passing a few guards and a few stasis tanks containing Zerg specimens as they moved along a narrow bridge. A Dominion Marauder up ahead met his end when Kerrigan hit him with a Kinetic Blast, slamming him into the far wall hard enough to crunch his armor like a tin can. Three Dominion Marines busted in from the right, but Raynor gunned them down within seconds.

Soon they encountered an Umojan Marine fireteam preparing to meet a Dominion insertion team – two Ghosts and two marines. Kerrigan telekinetically flung the Ghosts over the railing edge to fall to their deaths, while Raynor and the Umojans gunned down the marines. A little ways further, they found a Dominion Marauder and a marine squad exchanging fire with more Umojan marines. The marines, however, were clustered close enough together that Kerrigan's 'Crushing Grip" attack took them all out at once and weakened the Marauders, enabling the Umojans to gun him down.

Across the next bridge, two Dominion drop-pods dropped in through the ceiling, disgorging a squad of marines right on top of a Umojan squad. Kerrigan put her sniper rifle to good use, picking off about half of them within a handful of seconds, letting Jim and the Umojans handle the rest. The Umojan marines then hurried on, going the way Jim & Sarah came from.

"Where are they going?" Sarah asked.

"Let 'em go their way" Raynor replied. "We'll go ours."

Across the next small bridge, a Dominion drop-pod came in through the roof and landed in the middle of a squad of Umojan marines, squishing one of the men as it landed.

"Almost to the tram station" Raynor said as he and Kerrigan gunned the Dominion mooks down. "It'll take us right to the shuttle bay."

"The corridor's blocked" one of the friendly marines told them. "You'll have to cut through the sublevel to reach the tram."

"Come in, Valerian" Jim radioed. "The main corridor is blocked. Can you open side-door A12?"

"_I can_" the young Prince replied. "_Be ready, though; the Zerg specimens got loose in the attack._"

"Yes, I can sense them down there" Kerrigan said. "But I don't think I should try to control them again. The chaos of the attack has driven them into a frenzy; there's no way they'll listen to me."

"I won't ask ya to do that…" Jim said. "We'll handle 'em."

"_The door will open in 3… 2… 1…_"

The door opened, and a horde of Zerglings came charging out. Fortunately, they came out in multiple staggered groups of six to 10 at a time rather than all at once, making it easier for Jim & the marines' rifles and Kerrigan's psionic shockwaves to take them out before they could get within melee range. Jim and Sarah stepped onto the elevator, riding it down to the sublevel.

"_Kerrigan…_" Nova contacted them. "_My forces have taken control of the security hub. We're putting this facility on lockdown. Make this easy on everyone, and surrender __now__._"

"I knew trustin' Tosh over her was a good idea…" Raynor muttered.

A countdown to a local-area lockdown appeared on the duo's HUDs. They hurried along the wrecked path, Kerrigan using a Kinetic Blast to slay a Dominion Firebat while Jim gunned down marines. Up ahead another Firebat and a squad of marines were engaging a pack of feral Zerglings; Kerrigan used Crush Grip to take out the marines while Jim handled the Firebat, and a few frag grenades from the both of them cleared out the Zerg. Ahead, a feral Hydralisk and a Marauder were engaged in a duel of sorts; Kerrigan put an end to that by sniping the Hydralisk and telekinetically crushing the Marauder. The duo hurried for the lockdown doors.

"This reminds me of the old days" Kerrigan said.

"My hair's got more grey in it" Raynor said.

"And mine's got more Zerg."

"Right."

The security doors sealed behind them as they passed through. A frag grenade took care of a quartet of feral Zerglings up ahead, and the two pushed forward. Another 2:40 countdown appeared on their HUDs. A wall of debris stood in their way, with a feral Ultralisk on the other side trying to break free. Kerrigan targeted the titan's head with a Kinetic Blast, shattering its skull and doing enough brain damage to kill it; Jim then used a det-pack to blow a hole in the debris wall. They passed shredded corpses and broken machinery.

"It's a mess down here" Jim said.

"We've been through worse together" Kerrigan replied.

They rounded a corner, and Kerrigan proved a quicker shot than the Dominion Ghost waiting for them, firing a shot that blew his brains out before he could even bring his rifle up to his shoulder. Raynor, meanwhile, quickly killed the two marines with him. Another debris wall was in their way, with feral Zerglings and a Hydralisk trying to bring it down.

"Lord, woman, how many Zerglings did ya make?" Raynor asked.

"Yeah, I may have gone a little overboard…" Kerrigan admitted.

A pair of grenades destroyed the debris and most of the Zerglings, and Kerrigan than Kinetic-Blasted the Hydralisk while Raynor handled the surviving little ones. The security door was blocked by another pile of debris that Kerrigan simply blasted out of the way, and the duo passed through, the door closing behind them.

Another Dominion squad was up ahead; Kerrigan's Crush Grip and Raynor's rifle made short work of them. They moved up to a console near the next door, tapping into the security camera to show up ahead a very large Dominion force, including two Goliaths and a Siege Tank.

"Looks like a rough fight" Raynor said.

"They have caged Zerg in there" Kerrigan replied. "We can use this console to set them loose."

"Or we can use it to activate the gas defenses."

She hit the gas-turret controls, and deadly gas flooded the next room, killing the foot-soldiers. Once the vents flushed the room, they moved in, Kerrigan hitting the Siege Tank with a Kinetic Blast that destroyed its gun and its treads, leaving it stuck. She and Jim then used grenades and psychic strikes to destroy the Goliaths, and moved on. Another fireteam of Dominion marines farther in was Crush-Gripped to death, and the duo finally reached the tram.

"_Jim, we're in full retreat!_" Valerian radioed. "_I'm en route to the _Hyperion_!_"

"Roger that, Valerian. Hail us when you're on the bridge."

"Just you and me now, Jim" Kerrigan said. "Let's move out."

They and a squad of Umojan marines boarded the tram, which took off down the tunnel. After several seconds, though, there was a muffled explosion.

"The Dominion have breached the tunnel!" a marine reported.

A Dominion Viking approached from the left, only for Kerrigan's Kinetic Blast to shoot it down. A moment later, two more approached from ahead; Kerrigan blasted one of them, and Raynor & the marines brought down the other before it could start shooting the tram's thrusters. The tram sped up, as a marine used his rocket launcher to shoot down a Dominion Wraith flying in from the east. A Dominion dropship came in from the same direction, but Kerrigan psionically brought it down as well. Two Vikings from the east met the business end of the rocket launcher, as did another from the south, while Kerrigan Kinetic-Blasted a Wraith from the west. The tram exited the main structure, flying over the rocky canyon below.

"We're out of the labs" Jim said. "We're exposed out here until we reach the shuttle bay."

The next few minutes were spent shooting down gradually-increasing numbers of Wraiths, Vikings, and dropships. One dropship managed to drop off a Siege Tank before being shot down, but Kerrigan's Kinetic Blast took it out quickly. Finally, they reached the shuttle bay. Jim and Sarah disembarked, and a trio of Umojan marines came up to meet them.

"The Dominion is deploying some kind of heavy mech in the shuttle bay" one reported.

"We'll deal with it" Kerrigan replied. "Let's go."

Two Dominion Ghosts and two marines attacked from up ahead; Kerrigan sniped the Ghosts while Raynor and the Umojans handled the marines. Ahead, a Kinetic Blast killed a Dominion Firebat, but the Dominion marines managed to kill a Umojan before being brought down. They reached a platform that connected to the shuttle pad, which was crawling with Dominion forces. And then, a super-sized Viking-type mech shifted form and landed in walker mode at the far end.

"_Archangel in position_" the Super-Viking's pilot reported. "_I've got the shuttle bay secured. All Dominion forces, push forward!_"

"Jim, that thing's between us and your shuttle!" Kerrigan said.

She ran across the bridge to the landing pad, meeting up with a squad of the Umojans' elite marines. However, when Raynor tried to follow, an artillery strike from the Archangel destroyed the bridge (as well as the Umojan Siege Tanks that had been harassing the Dominion).

"Keep going, Sarah!" he shouted. "I'll find another way to you!"

"Well, you better hurry, or I'll kill this thing without you!"

The Archangel fired a barrage of gatling-gun fire and a few missiles, wiping out all but a few of the Umojans. It then took off, flying overhead and dropping a line of bombs that Kerrigan managed to avoid. As soon as it landed, she started hitting it with Kinetic Blasts as often as she could, while also shooting at its cockpit and other vulnerable spots with her rifle. More Umojans came in to help, only to be blown to bits by a rocket barrage.

With her patience exhausted, Kerrigan rushed _toward_ the massive mech, charging psionic power through her whole body, dodging its gatling-gun fire as she rapidly drew closer. She made a super-high leap up onto the mech, climbing her way up to the cockpit as it tried and failed to shake her off. Reaching out with her mind, she found the pilot and then telekinetically snapped his neck. Then, she climbed onto the back of the war-machine and shoved a pair of grenades into something that looked important. She hopped off, getting some distance once she landed, and a chain of explosions tore the Archangel apart.

"Hurry up, Jim" she said. "I think another wave is incoming!"

"_Sarah, I'm cut off! I can't get to your location! Take my ship and go!_"

"I am _not_ leaving you behind!"

"_Raynor, Kerrigan,_" Valerian radioed, "_I'm on the _Hyperion_. We're setting course for the rendezvous. What is your status?_"

"_Kerrigan is taking my dropship_" Raynor replied. "_I need extraction._"

"_I understand, and am sending a team for you._"

"Do _not_ screw this up, Valerian…" Sarah warned.

"_Kerrigan, I'll see you at the rendezvous. And… I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner._"

"It's too late for apologies, Valerian. Jim, I'll take your ship. But if you get yourself killed, you're in _huge_ trouble."

"_Heh. Yes'm. Noted._"

Reluctantly, Kerrigan boarded the Raider dropship, which soon lifted off. Meanwhile, in the labs, Raynor waited, rifle in hand.

"_Jim, Dominion reinforcements are arriving!_" Valerian said. "_The _Hyperion_ is taking heavy fire, and my team can't reach you!_"

"Roger that" Jim replied. "Get the _Hyperion_ to the rendezvous. I'll find another way offworld."

"_See you there._"

As the channel was closed, Raynor spun around as a door opened, and a familiar face stepped out.

"Nova?-!"

"Well, well…" the blonde Ghost smirked. "Jim Raynor. It's a shame you didn't help me with my 'Tosh' problem. I'm gonna enjoy this…"

[AN: The YouTube vid I found had the person help Nova instead of Tosh, so I had to do the above bit by faulty memory]

"Alright, blondie. Take your shot!"

**-****_SCENE BREAK_****-**

**Rendezvous Site**

**06:58 – Shipboard Time**

The dropship came out of hyperspace beside the _Hyperion_, flying into its hangar and setting down. Kerrigan stepped out, and quickly made her way up to the bridge.

"Jim?" she called out.

Several people turned to face her.

"Where's Jim?" she demanded.

"Junior's team couldn't get past the Dominion" Tychus (currently unarmored) replied with a slightly solemn tone. "Jimmy-boy… ordered us to leave him behind."

Before the look of horrified shock on Sarah's face could finish its transition to rage, she was brought out of her tunnel vision by a blaring alarm.

"IFFs negative" an ensign said. "Multiple hostiles inside the perimeter!"

The multiple Raider/Umojan battleships in high orbit over the planet got some unwelcome company as a squadron of Dominion battlecruisers jumped out, already firing their secondary guns at the Raider fleet.

"Scramble tac-response squads three through nine!" Matt ordered.

Hypersonic shells flew between the two fleets, with the _Hyperion_'s enhanced shielding holding up for the moment. But they wouldn't hold forever, and the other ships lacked the flagship's souped-up shields.

"Defensive maneuver Delta-4!" Matt ordered. "Prep all ships for jump!"

"No-one is going _anywhere_ until I see Jim!" Kerrigan said.

A blast from a Dominion battlecruiser's fusion cannon blew a hole through one of the other ships. Matt scowled at Kerrigan, and then turned to the comm.

"Dominion fleet, this is _Hyperion_!" he said. "Cease fire! Crown Prince Valerian is aboard!"

"Hyperion_, this is Dominion battlecruiser _Altarius_. Emperor Mengsk has declared 'Prince' Valerian a traitor and ordered his capture and/or execution. Thanks for telling us which ship to target._"

The comm. was cut off, and the enemy ships began to focus their fire more on the _Hyperion_.

"My father will sacrifice any piece on the board to take the queen…" Valerian said.

"We have to jump _now_" Matt said to Kerrigan. "We'll lead them away and then circle back for Jim."

"…No. I've got a better idea. The planet we're orbiting right now is Phaeton. I'm going down there, you're going to jump out without me and get to safety, and I'm going to recruit the services of an old 'friend' to give the Dominion something else to deal with…"

"…Wait. You can't be…"

Sarah nodded. "Let's see if Naktul has kept her Brood combat-ready…"

**-****_SCENE BREAK_****-**

"_Kerrigan,_" Matt radioed, "_before we jumped, _Hyperion_ tracked multiple Dominion signatures headed down to the surface. You're gonna have a surprise party down there…_"

The 'Seagull' dropship flew down through Phaeton's dusty clouds, making for the surface.

"SCANNING…" the dropship's computer stated. "DETECTING DOMINION FORCES AND A ZERG HIVE CLUSTER."

"Yeah, there must be an old Hive here" Kerrigan said. "I'm more worried about the Dominion."

"_Ground team, this is Fleet_" an intercepted Dominion comm. signal said. "_What is your status?_"

"_Fleet, our base is set up, and the Drakken Pulse Cannon is almost online._"

"_Roger that. Eliminate all stragglers as they warp to these coordinates. We'll return for you. Fleet out._"

"That cannon will obliterate Jim's ship the moment he enters orbit! He'll never see it coming! …Computer, set course for the Zerg Hive cluster. I need an army."

The dropship set down behind the Hatchery, which already had Drones gathering resources and a small pack of Zerglings as guards, as well as an Evolution Chamber to the southeast, a Spore Crawler at the north, and Spine Crawler guarding the northeastern and northwestern approaches. Kerrigan walked out, up to the structure.

"I can sense a mind controlling this brood… Do you hear me, Naktul?"

"**M**y **Q**ueen! **H**ave **y**ou **r**eturned **t**o **u**s **B**rood-**M**others?"

"I need to use your Brood to destroy the Terran surface-to-orbit cannon immediately."

"**M**ost **o**f **m**y **B**rood **i**s **w**ith **m**e. **I** **c**an **s**end **t**hem **t**o **y**ou, **b**ut **i**t **w**ill **t**ake **t**ime."

"Then send them. When they arrive, we'll tear down that cannon before Raynor gets here. Meanwhile, I'm going to prepare this Hive for combat. The Dominion will have tracked my ship, and they'll be looking for me."

Kerrigan bade the four larvae around the Hatchery to morph into more Drones, while ordering one of the already-present Drones to cease its resource-collection and transform into a Spawning Pool.

"_Command, we've found Kerrigan!_" a Dominion marine radioed. "_She's holed up in a Zerg base! We're going in! Send reinforcements!_"

To the northeast of the base, a squad of Dominion marines opened fire on an Infested structure, destroying it just as Kerrigan and the Zerglings showed up. The Broodlings released by the structure, along with the Zerglings, tore the marines apart with no casualties. Kerrigan hunkered down and waited, while ordering a dozen more Zerglings morphed and a second Spine Crawler at the northeast.

"**W**hen **t**he **D**ominion **a**rrived," Naktul 'said', "**t**hey **d**rove **s**ome **o**f **m**y **B**rood **i**nto **c**aves. **T**hey **w**ill **r**ejoin **u**s **i**f **w**e **c**an **k**ill **t**he **T**erran **s**oldiers **g**uarding **t**he **c**ave **e**ntrances."

Another squad of Dominion soldiers attacked from the northeast, but Kerrigan used her Crush Grip to weaken them and hold them in place for the Spine Crawlers to pick off. More Zerglings and a Queen emerged from the Hatchery, joining Kerrigan's base-defense force, while a second Spine Crawler was added to the northwest approach. Two Dominion Wraiths attacked from the north, exchanging fire with the Spore Crawler, and Kerrigan used her Kinetic Blast to shoot one of them down. A squadron of Dominion Hellions rolled in from the northwest, their flamethrowers killing around eight Zerglings before the rest of the pack, with Kerrigan and the Spine Crawlers, destroyed them.

Kerrigan led a two-dozen-strong pack of Zerglings north, using her Kinetic Blast to clear the way through bunkers and a pair of Goliaths before reaching a cave being assaulted by a Firebat, Marauder, and marines. She used Crush Grip to leave them easy pickings for her Zerglings, and then 15 more of the little beasts, along with a second Hatchery Queen, emerged from the cave and followed her back to the base. At the Hatchery, a few more Overlords were spawned.

Once more Zerglings were prepared, Kerrigan's attack force went northeast, shredding a bunker and two Marauders on their way to a cave guarded by a squad of Dominion marines that Kerrigan's psychic assault and sniper rifle made short work of, allowing the Zerglings trapped inside to join the cause. They then hurried back to base, arriving just in time to fight off a Dominion Goliath assault at the cost of around a dozen Zerglings, which were quickly replaced.

"**M**y **B**rood **w**ill **b**e **t**here **s**oon; **t**he **N**ydus **W**orms **a**re **o**n **t**heir **w**ay!"

After adding another Hatchery Queen to the force, Kerrigan scouted ahead, determining that the approach to the third cave was too heavily defended for the moment. So she waited, building up her forces a little more, fending off another few attacks. Finally, several massive Nydus Worms emerged from beneath the earth, spitting out a massive horde of Zerglings and Hatchery Queens.

"**M**y **B**rood **h**as **c**ome! **T**hey **a**re **y**ours **t**o **c**ommand, **M**y **Q**ueen!"

"Perfect. Now let's get up to their base and destroy that cannon before Jim arrives."

After only a little more preparation, Kerrigan led the entire force of Zerg north, tearing their way through an outlying Dominion base in an unstoppable wave of fangs, claws, and armored chitin. They waited for more Zerglings to catch up and reinforce the fallen, and then moved northeast, towards the main Dominion base. More Nydus Worms loosed more Zerglings as they went, keeping the attack force's numbers stable as they carved through Dominion resistance on the way.

They struck the main base like a sledgehammer, shredding every Siege Tank, Goliath, and marine in their way. A final wave of Nydus Worms, bearing the last of Naktul's brood and Naktul herself, arrived from beneath the base to participate in the attack. With all resistance quickly killed, the STO cannon was saved for last, being systematically picked apart by the Swarm, going up in a chain of fireballs and being torn completely asunder.

"**T**he **g**un **i**s **d**estroyed! **T**he **T**errans **a**re **f**leeing **t**o **t**heir **s**hips!"

"Kill them all. No Dominion forces get out alive."

"**T**he **Q**ueen **h**as **r**eturned! **K**ill **t**he **T**errans!"

"The Queen? …You're right. I was slipping back into something that… I have to get out of here."

"**W**e **w**ill **a**wait **y**our **r**eturn."

**-****_SCENE BREAK_****-**

As night fell, Kerrigan returned to the parked dropship. She sat in the pilot's seat, calling up and looking over some readings, and let out a weary sigh as the day's events weighed on her. She flicked the radio on.

"Jim?" she asked. "Are you on this frequency? …Jim, are you out there? I'm at the rendezvous; it's all clear here. …I've been thinking about what you said. There's something dark in me, Jim. I need you. …I need you to hear me right now."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around in the chair, and saw that a lone Zergling had boarded the ship, with a scar on its face and a broken tusk. She immediately took aim with her rifle, but the creature made no aggressive moves. Instead, it stood there, watching her… and then kneeled.

"_We interrupt your regularly-scheduled programming to bring you this news_" the television came on, playing reporter Kate Lockwell's voice. "_Notorious rebel Jim Raynor was captured in a daring raid yesterday. He was briefly interrogated, and summarily executed._"

Sarah felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"_Emperor Mengsk had this to say:_"

"_Proud Dominion citizens, at long last our nightmare is over. The lawless terrorist, James Raynor, is __**dead**__._"

Arcturus kept talking, but Sarah didn't hear him. She screamed out in fury and grief, a psionic pulse rocking the ship.

"_With his death comes a new era of peace._"

He'd given everything to find her, to save her. He'd always been there for her.

"_The Protoss have retreated from our Dominion…_"

She'd left him behind. And now, she'd lost him forever.

"_and the Zerg threat has been removed._"

She slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor as despair overcame her.

"_Their Swarm is shattered and leaderless. Soon, we will eradicate every last Zerg on Char._"

The old Zergling slowly walked up to Kerrigan's side, and nuzzled her as gently as it could. Slowly, she brought her tear-streaked face up to meet its gaze.

"_In short: We. Have. __**Won**__._"

And as she stared into its eyes, her sorrow transformed into rage and hatred, as she stopped fighting her Dark Side and **embraced** it.

"_Our peace and security is assured. Goodnight, my faithful subjects._"

"Mengsk…" she snarled, her eyes glowing yellow. Then, she got up and got into the pilot's seat, the Zergling – _her_ Zergling, the first of many – taking a seat on the floor at her side as she called up the computer.

"NAVIGATION ONLINE. DESTINATION: ZERG SPACE. CONFIRM?"

"…Confirmed."

The dropship, its two passengers aboard, lifted off, leaving Phaeton behind and jumping out to warp-space. Mengsk had slain the gallant knight.

Now he would face the wrath of the dragons and their Queen.

**-****_CHAPTER END_****-**

The Dimensional Defense Force – including Teana and company – will have minimal presence in the first few chapters. However, once the Raiders get involved, and the assault on Korhal begins, they'll play a bigger role.

Also: as mentioned at the top, I recently received a big essay assignment. It's going to be eating up a _lot_ of my time in the coming three weeks, so expect _serious_ delays in chapter-posting. I may even have to stop working on _Travels_ chapters altogether until I can finish the assignment.


	2. Swarm War

Depending on how things go, I may or may not end up moving _Legend of Zelda_ and _RWBY_ to before _Mass Effect 3_ in Book order. We'll have to wait and see.

Also, remember folks: in this series, "psychic powers" are (with very rare exceptions) all either magic or The Force. In the _StarCraft_ verse, it's almost entirely The Force.

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Zerg Leviathan #1C**

**High Orbit over Char**

Zerglings scattered as the old Terran "Seagull" dropship set down in the Leviathans 'hangar'. The dropship's boarding ramp opened, and Kerrigan looked out at the beasts.

"WARNING" the dropship's V.I. announced. "ZERG ORGANISMS DETECTED."

"That's why I'm here" Kerrigan replied. "They'll either accept me as their queen, or I'll start killing them one by one until they do."

She walked down the ramp, and her eyes pulsed yellow as she flared her power. In response, the Zerglings in her way backed down and stepped to the side. A nearby organic 'door' opened, and from a hole in the ceiling came a lamia-esque figure, with a chitinous 'headdress' over a pale gray human-looking face with black eyes and sharp teeth visible behind dark human-like lips. Her clawed hands were resting at her side, and the two spike-tipped tentacles that hung from her head were brought up in a curious gesture.

"And you would be?" Kerrigan asked.

"I am Izsh**a**" the serpentine Zerg-woman replied with a slight flanging to her voice. "Your Majesty used to store all her ideas, thoughts, and plans within m**e**. Do you not remembe**r**?"

"…Yes. I do remember you. More importantly…" Her eyes glowed gold. "_You_ remember _me_."

"…You are the Queen of Blade**s**. I obe**y**."

"Perfect. Summon the Swarm, and prepare to move on Korhal."

"The Swarm is in disarray, and will not answer your cal**l**. Most Zerg on Char are under the command of Brood-Mother Zagar**a**. She seeks to create her own Swar**m**. While she lives, the Swarm will be divide**d**."

"…Not for long, it won't. Take us down to the surface. I'm going to check on something during our descent…"

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Leviathan's Evolution Chamber**

As Kerrigan entered the chamber, from a pit in the ground came a bulbous, multi-limbed thing with a multiple-mandibled mouth and two tiny glowing eyes.

"What are you?" she asked it.

"**A**bathu**r**" it replied in a deep, flanging voice. "**E**volve Swar**m**. **S**pin strands and sequence**s**. **S**erved Overmind, then served Queen of Blade**s**. **N**ow serve yo**u**."

"I _am_ the Queen of Blades."

"**H**mm, differen**t**. **E**xamining genetic strand**s**. **Q**ueen of Blades was efficien**t**. **A**ncient Zerg qualitie**s**. **M**inor Terran influenc**e**. **Y**ou infected with more Terran matte**r**. **G**rasper limb poorly designe**d**. **C**an improv**e**. **W**ill give it back bette**r**."

He began to move towards her, 'hands' outstretched, but Kerrigan's eyes glowed gold.

"_Don't_ touch me" she warned.

Abathur skittered back, hands raised in a defensive gesture. "**O**nly focus is evolving the Swar**m**" he stated. "**S**eek perfection in all thing**s**. **W**ork in Evolution Pi**t**. **C**an review my work her**e**."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Leviathan Control Center**

**Surface of Char**

The Leviathan had 'parked' on a comparatively cool patch of ground. Kerrigan stood by a massive 'window' that looked out on the Dominion's base.

"The Dominion sure made themselves at home while I was gone" she remarked. "Once I reclaim my forces, General Warfield is getting evicted. …First things first: it's time to show Zagara the price of insubordination."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"Zagara's brood is currently huddled in Char's acid marsh," Izsha explained, "where you stored millions of eggs for future us**e**. From the location of her Hive Cluster, it appears Zagara intends to gather as many eggs as she ca**n**."

"She's trying to build an army" Kerrigan surmised. "But how will she hatch the eggs?"

"She can place them in a birthing pond to quicke**n**. I have located our Hive Cluster near one such pon**d**."

"Then I'll collect enough eggs to spawn my own army, and destroy Zagara."

No sooner had Kerrigan started getting her base in order, Zagara 'contacted' her.

"**Y**ou **a**re **n**ot **t**he **Q**ueen **o**f **B**lades" the rogue Brood-Mother said. "**Y**ou **a**re **a** **w**eak **a**nd **p**athetic **T**erran **c**reature. **L**eave **C**har **w**hile **y**ou **c**an. **T**hese **e**ggs, **a**nd **t**he **S**warm, **b**elong **t**o _**m**__e_."

Kerrigan ordered more Zerglings spawned, but they would not emerge in time, for Zagara herself was approaching from the north. However, as she neared the base, several beasts, with the fore-bodies of Zerglings attached to bulbous glowing green rear-sections, emerged from the ground and rushed at Zagara. Upon reaching her, each one detonated in a spray of bright green acid.

"Zagara has drawn the attention of several feral Baneling**s**" Izsha remarked. "They are attacking he**r**."

"**B**anelings very usefu**l**" Abathur stated. "**M**orph from Zergling**s**. **A**ny Zergling can morph to Banelin**g**."

Zagara, having taken considerable damage, deep-tunneled back to her Hive Cluster, allowing Kerrigan to work on her base. She extended her psionic senses, detecting several 'nearby' egg clusters, and promptly marked them on her TACMAP. She commanded the surviving Banelings from the initial ambush to hold at the base for defense, and then led a pack of Zerglings north. A batch of eggs was being guarded by a Spine Crawler and Spore Crawler along with a small handful of Zagara's Zerglings; Kerrigan unleashed bolts of 'Psionic' (Force) Lightning at the Spine Crawler, while her Zerglings ripped Zagara's and the Spore Crawler apart. The Zerglings then picked up the eggs and rushed them back to the base's birthing pond.

"We have detected several Infested Terran structures nearb**y**" Izsha reported. "They seem to be of interest to the feral Zer**g**."

"I'll destroy them if I get a chance" Kerrigan replied.

Kerrigan spent the next several minutes leading her Zerglings around to gather eggs, killing a squad of Zagara's Infested Marines and finding a freshly-hatched pack of Banelings in the process. Zagara came marching down from the north again, accompanied by two of her Roaches. Kerrigan hit her with a Kinetic Blast, while her Zerglings shredded the Roaches, and Zagara retreated again once the Zerglings moved on from her bodyguards and started attacking her. Kerrigan's pack then went slightly east, killing a pair of Zagara's Hydralisks guarding an Infested Terran structure and then ripping it apart. Another force of Zerglings came up from the base to join Kerrigan's pack, gathering even more eggs along the way.

The pack headed west, and Kerrigan had a few of the Zerglings morph into Banelings. Two hostile Spine Crawlers were ripped apart (at the cost of three Zerglings) and the eggs they were guarding gathered. A little ways north, two sizable clutches of eggs, guarded by more Spine Crawlers, were quickly de-guarded and harvested, with Kerrigan's Psionic Lightning making short work of the Crawlers. The pack headed back toward the base, allowing another wave of fresh Zerglings to replenish losses, and then moved directly north to foil another of Zagara's attempts to hit the base, sending her tunneling back to her own Hive in short notice.

The sizable pack of Zerglings, Banelings, and Kerrigan moved north, soon reaching the other Infested Terran structure. Kerrigan's Psionic Lightning made short work of the Hydralisks there, while the Banelings brought down the few Spine Crawlers, allowing the Zerglings to tear apart the Infested structure. The pack then returned to base, heading off a pack of Zagara's Hydralisks heading for it and tearing them apart.

"**E**nough. **W**hile **y**ou've **b**een **s**tealing **e**ggs, **I**'ve **b**een **m**aking **t**roops. **L**et **m**e **s**how **y**ou **h**ow **Z**erg **f**ight."

"Warning: a huge swarm of Zerglings is approaching our Hive Cluster" Izsha warned.

More Spine Crawlers were put up along Kerrigan's base's northern edge, while a few more Zerglings emerged from larval cocoons and promptly morphed into Banelings. A wave of Zagara's Zerglings arrived, and Kerrigan made the first move with a directed shockwave of psionic power that killed a few with sheer kinetic force and made the rest tumble and falter. Kerrigan's Zerglings and the Spine Crawlers sprang into action, ripping and tearing, backed up by Kerrigan's rifle-fire. A Swarm Queen was spawned from the Hatchery, adding its projectile spine-fire to the cause, while also using its aura to heal the allied Zerglings as they fought.

Once the attack wave was through, Kerrigan's pack moved north again, finding another freshly-hatched Baneling group and adding it to the pack. Zagara and her Hydralisk guard came in again, but the Banelings sent her packing, while Kerrigan and her Zerglings shredded the hostile Hydralisks. They then moved east, taking out another Infested Terran base and gathering the eggs there. This was enough to match the number of eggs Izsha had predicted would be enough, and Kerrigan's pack returned to base with them, depositing them in the pond.

"I have enough eggs. Abathur, infuse the birthing pond. Get those eggs to hatch for me."

"**S**impl**e**. **C**atalytic solutio**n**. **A**ccelerated quickenin**g**. **A**rmy ready in a momen**t**…"

Within seconds, 100 eggs hatched into 100 Banelings, ready for destruction.

"And now, Zagara will regret crossing me…"

The Baneling horde and Kerrigan's pack congregated together north of her base. Then, as one, the massive force marched on Zagara's base in a wave of glowing green death. Bursts of acid ate away through the rogue Brood-Mother's soldiers and structures, while gradually cornering Zagara herself.

"**S**uch **p**ower! **H**ow **c**an **y**ou **c**ontrol **s**o **m**any?-!"

In a matter of minutes, the entire Hive Cluster was eaten away or torn apart, and Kerrigan finally had Zagara cornered.

"Kill her" she ordered.

The Zerglings rushed in, their claws beginning to tear into Zagara's body.

"**I** **o**nly **d**id **a**s **y**ou **i**nstructed, **M**y **Q**ueen!" Zagara shouted as she feebly tried to defend herself.

"…Hold."

At Kerrigan's word, the Zerglings ceased their attack, surrounding the battered and bloodied Brood-Mother but not attacking.

"I told you to rebel against me?" Kerrigan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"**Y**ou **t**old **a**ll **y**our **B**rood **M**others **t**o **b**e **s**trong, **t**o **f**ight, **t**o **c**onquer. **Y**ou **s**aid **t**he **Z**erg **l**ead **b**y **f**orce **o**f **w**ill. **Y**our **w**ill **i**s **s**trongest, **a**nd **I** **s**hall **s**erve **y**ou."

"…I will let you live, Zagara. I want to rebuild the Swarm, and you are a part of that plan."

"**Y**ou… **a**re **m**y **Q**ueen…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Aboard Kerrigan's Leviathan**

Kerrigan, a few Banelings at her heels, walked into the command chamber, where Izsha and a newly-recovered Zagara were waiting.

"Zagara is here to serve your wil**l**" Izsha stated, as Zagara bowed to the approaching Kerrigan.

"Tell me, Zagara," Kerrigan said, "how would _you_ drive the Terrans from this world?"

"**I** **w**ould **o**bliterate **t**heir **f**ortress **o**n **t**he **D**auntless **P**lateau. **B**ut **t**he **o**nly **w**ay **t**o **r**each **i**t **i**s **t**hrough **t**he **B**one **T**rench. **B**e **w**arned: **e**ver **s**ince **t**he **T**errans **d**estroyed **o**ur **i**nfested **p**latform, **t**hey **c**ontrol **t**he **s**kies. **W**e _**w**__ill_ **b**e **v**ulnerable."

[AN: Used a YouTube walkthrough with subtitles turned off, so "dauntless" may not be – and probably isn't –the word used; I had to guess by ear. If I'm wrong and anyone can correct me, tell me the correct line in a review.]

"That doesn't concern me. Warfield has no idea what he's up against."

"**B**ut **w**hat **o**f **t**he **X**el'Naga **a**rtifact? **C**ould **t**he **T**errans **s**till **p**ossess **i**t?"

"They might. But I know that it's not here on Char. It's no threat to us. …Do you know why I beat you in battle?"

"**Y**ou **a**re **s**tronger **t**han **I**."

"No."

"**F**aster, **t**hen."

"No."

"**D**o **n**ot **t**oy **w**ith **m**e, **M**y **Q**ueen. **T**ell **m**e **y**our **s**ecret."

"Talk to Abathur in the Evolution Pit."

"**H**e **w**ill **t**ell **m**e?"

"He will change you. Go."

As Zagara left, Kerrigan's turned to her advisor. "Izsha, all around me I see signs of the old Queen of Blades. But I can't remember why I held my forces here on Char for so long."

"You were studying the future," Izsha replied, "planning for a great wa**r**."

"What war?"

"You never told u**s**. You only said that you had seen a vision of our extinction, and you wanted us to fight to the las**t**."

"I don't remember that… I'll figure it out later; right now we have more pressing concerns."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"**T**he **B**one **T**rench. **T**his **i**s **t**he **o**nly **a**pproach **t**o **t**he **T**erran **f**ortress. **I** **t**ried **t**o **b**ring **m**y **b**rood **t**hrough **h**ere **o**nce **b**efore. **T**he **T**errans **b**rought **t**heir _**G**__orgon_ **b**attlecruisers **f**rom **t**he **s**kies. **T**hey **s**trafed **u**s **o**ver **a**nd **o**ver. **M**y **b**rood **b**led **a**nd **d**ied, **a**long **w**ith **a**ny **h**ope **o**f **p**ushing **t**he **T**errans **f**rom **C**har."

"Wait" Kerrigan pointed out Zerg structures in the trench. "Those are Scourge nests. The Scourges could bring down a _Gorgon_-class vessel. We just need to reawaken them."

"**M**y **Q**ueen, **w**e **s**hould **s**imply **r**ace **t**hrough **t**he **t**rench, **n**ot **w**aste **t**ime **f**ighting **b**attleships. **I**f **w**e **s**urprise **t**he **T**errans, **w**e **c**an **m**ake **i**t **t**hrough **w**ith **a**cceptable **l**osses."

"And if we don't, the Swarm dies. You need to learn vision, Zagara – planning, calculation, cunning. We can chain Creep Tumors to spread Creep up to the Scourge Nests. Once they awaken, Warfield's battleship squadron is done for."

"**M**y **Q**ueen, **G**eneral **W**arfield **h**as **c**alled **i**n **a** _**G**__orgon_! **I**t **i**s **h**eaded **f**or **o**ur **H**ive **C**luster!"

In the distance, a massive warship, bearing the iconic hammerhead structure of a Terran battlecruiser, began its lumbering approach down the trench.

"That thing's huge… At that size, he can't deploy more than one into the trench at once."

"**H**e **o**nly **n**eeds **o**ne."

Kerrigan ordered the base's Creep Tumor to spawn another one right next to the nearest sleeping Scourge Nest. Once the Nest had Creep feeding it, it 'awakened', and a swarm of Scourges came flying out, racing down the trench and towards the approaching battlecruiser. The _Gorgon_-class vessel did not have its shields or point-defense guns powered up, though they wouldn't have made much difference against the incoming swarm of speedy, agile flyers. The Scourges all slammed into the vessel at critical points, the mixture of chemicals within them triggering powerful armor-breaching explosions upon impact. Within seconds, the battlecruiser, torn apart by explosions inside & out, plummeted into a lava pool below.

"Perfect" Kerrigan said. "This is the beginning of the end, Warfield."

"**T**he **S**courge **N**est **s**pent **i**ts **e**ntire **l**ife-**f**orce **t**o **t**ake **t**hat **s**hip **o**ut."

"We have more. Let's start chaining Creep Tumors! Move!"

Kerrigan had a few Overlords and a Swarm Queen spawn, the latter joining her & her pack of Zerglings and Banelings in moving east. A fireteam of Dominion marines met a quick end as Kerrigan zapped them with Force Lightning, and a scouting Zergling discovered an old Zerg corpse that was quickly harvested for Abathur to go over. As Creep Tumors began leapfrogging out from the base, Kerrigan led her pack up a nearby metal ramp toward the next dormant Scourge Nest, letting two Banelings sacrifice themselves to kill a trio of Dominion marines guarding it, while four new Zerglings arrived from the base to replace them.

Another _Gorgon_-class battlecruiser entered the trench to the east, but soon the chain of Creep Tumors reached the second Scourge Nest, awakening it and sending its swarm of Scourges out east. They dealt with the second _Gorgon_ the same way as the first, sending it falling to the trench floor in burning pieces. A squad of Dominion marines and a Marauder attacked Kerrigan's force from the north; she Crush-Gripped the Marauder, while her Zerglings (kept alive by the Swarm Queen's healing ability) shredded the marines. She then used a Kinetic Blast to blow open a bunker up ahead, allowing the Swarm Queen's projectile spikes and Kerrigan's own sniper-rifle fire to pick off the marines, while the Creep Tumors continued their advance.

More Zerglings and another Swarm Queen came from the base to join Kerrigan's group, where a few Zerglings morphed into Banelings. They moved north to another ramp leading down to the next Nest, which was guarded by a force of marines, Marauders, and a medic; furthermore, a few drop-pods came down and deposited more marines within. Kerrigan had her Banelings roll in and wipe out the medic and two Marauders, and then led her Zerglings and Swarm Queens down to handle the rest. Kerrigan focused her Lightning attacks on the remaining two Marauders, while her Zerglings handled the marines (losing a half-dozen in the fight). Two Firebats came in from the far side of the clearing, managing to barbecue a fair number of Zerglings before Kerrigan brought them down. As soon as they were dead, though, a handful of Zerglings and a Swarm Queen from Zagara's brood came out of hiding, joining Kerrigan's attack force.

The Creep Tumors reached the third Scourge Nest, awakening it just in time as the third _Gorgon_ started down the trench. They accomplished their objective, bringing the metal titan down. More Zerglings from the base joined the attack force, five of them morphing into Banelings which were then used to destroy an enemy bunker and ground-form Viking up ahead, also revealing the multiple other Vikings there. Kerrigan led the assault, using her Psionic Lightning to help tip the odds, but the Vikings' heavy twin-linked machineguns shredded around half the Zerglings before the last walker fell. Kerrigan hunkered down to wait as more Zerglings were mutated back at base, and the Creep Tumor chain continued to form.

Once the pack was back up to strength again, it moved northeast, and encountered a Dominion Thor. Kerrigan immediately rushed ahead of her troops, using Force-assisted speed and agility to dodge its cannons' fire as she closed in on it. She blasted its guns with Lightning, briefly disabling them, and used that opportunity to leap up onto it, clambering up to the cockpit. She smashed a fist glowing with energy into the canopy, shattering it, and then used her heavy pistol to end the pilot's life. She then leapt off of the heavy mech, using a precisely-placed burst of kinetic force to knock it over onto its back.

"**Y**ou **a**re **a**s **i**mpressive **i**n **b**attle **a**s **e**ver, **M**y **Q**ueen."

Another _Gorgon_ began its slow flight down the trench from the east. Kerrigan led her pack north and east, carving through marines, and then south to another squad of them backed by a Siege Tank that was quickly scrapped by a Kinetic Blast. As the attack force shredded the marines and Kerrigan killed a pair of Firebats harassing some survivors from Zagara's brood, the Creep chain reached the next Scourge Nest, awakening its occupants and sending them out to bring down the incoming battlecruiser. Four down.

Within seconds, however, a fifth _Gorgon_ began its approach. The Swarm Queens placed new Creep Tumors to speed up the spread, as Kerrigan led the attack force south, morphing a few Banelings to destroy a Dominion bunker. They pushed through another Siege Tank and pack of Vikings, losing a handful of Zerglings as they cleared the way for the Creep Tumors to chain forward as quickly as they could. The _Gorgon_ actually managed to get past their position by the time the Scourges were awakened, and they caught it from the side rather than the front, spreading the damage and taking it down faster.

"_I don't know why you're doing this, Kerrigan,_" Warfield radioed, "_but you're gonna pay for it!_"

A sixth _Gorgon_ entered the trench, and Kerrigan led her pack, supporting by new Zerglings, north to clear a path for more Creep Tumors. The next Nest was guarded by another Thor, a Siege Tank, and a few Firebats. Kerrigan didn't have time to be careful, so she had roughly half the Zerglings with her morph into Banelings and then rush the Dominion forces, with herself, the Swarm Queens, and the Zerglings following in their wake, wiping out the defenders via brute-force. They waited by the Scourge Nest as the Creep Tumor chain made its way toward them, along with another batch of fresh Zerglings from the base. By the time the nest was awakened, the _Gorgon_ was two-thirds of the way to the base, but it got not a meter farther before the Scourges blew it to bits.

A seventh _Gorgon_ entered the trench, Warfield's last one. Kerrigan led her attack force to where the fifth Nest had been, and had the Creep Tumors start chaining south from there. Another Thor and a squad of marines fell to a Baneling barrage and Kerrigan's Psionic Lightning, and the next ramp leading up to the final Scourge Nest was located. Only a trio of Vikings remained between Kerrigan and the Nest; she showed no mercy, using her psionic powers and her Zerglings to tear them apart, clearing the way for the Creep chain to finally activate the Nest, loosing its Scourges on the _Gorgon_ battlecruiser. As the warship went down in flames, the Terrans went into full retreat.

"_Pull back! Repeat: All Dominion forces in the trench, retreat! We've lost control! …Kerrigan, this is Warfield! I know you can hear me. I have a message for you: Bring everything you have. Bring your whole Swarm! I don't wanna hunt down stragglers after we wipe you out._"

"I'll see _you_ on the Dauntless Plateau, old man."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Leviathan – Command Chamber**

"I feel My Queen's hatred, burning like a sta**r**. But there is something underneath it I do not understan**d**."

"It's pain, Izsha. Sometimes, even my hatred can't shield me from… memories."

"Of an enemy who damaged yo**u**?"

"No. Memories of better times. Of a friend… now lost…"

**Leviathan – Evolution Chamber**

"Tell me about the changes you made to Zagara" Kerrigan said to her geneticist.

"**B**rood-Mother template already allowed complex problem-solving, learnin**g**" Abathur replied. "**A**bility to command Brood**s**. **M**ultiple focuse**s**. **N**ow, added muscle density, expanded brain matte**r**. **N**ow able to hypothesize multiple scenario**s**. **C**ognitive flexibilit**y**."

"Perhaps I should add this to _all_ future Brood-Mothers."

"**E**xtraneous brain matter deemed unnecessary for Brood-Mother role in Swar**m**. **E**xtra matter requires extra energ**y**. **A**lso leads to increased independenc**e**. **T**his contradicts imperativ**e**. **Z**erg must present no danger to leader of Swar**m**."

"Times are changing. I want my minions as dangerous as possible."

**Command Chamber**

"**Y**our **s**trategy **a**gainst **t**he **T**errans **w**as **s**trange," Zagara said as she walked up, "**b**ut **I** **u**nderstand **i**t **n**ow."

"Abathur's changes are bearing fruit. Do you remember what I told you on the battlefield?"

"**V**ision. **I**s **t**his **l**ike '**c**unning'?"

"No."

"**V**iciousness?"

"…Go to Abathur."

"**H**is **w**ork **i**s **p**ainful."

"His work will make you understand 'vision'."

"**I** **w**ill **g**o…" Zagara's tone made it clear she was not looking forward to the prospect, but she had no intention of disobeying her Queen (no matter how much she wanted to).

**Evolution Pit**

"I'm going to look into your memories," Kerrigan told Abathur, "and find out why I feel so _angry_ when I see you."

"**M**emories not importan**t**. **D**istraction**s**."

"…I see it in your mind. You designed the Queen of Blades. Your limbs wrapped me in the chrysalis!"

"**W**eak and sof**t**. **B**roke bone**s**. **T**ore fles**h**. **I**mproved yo**u**."

Kerrigan's eyes glowed as she caught Abathur in a Force Grip, very slowly starting to crush him. One of his secondary limbs snapped like a twig under the assault. After a few seconds, however, she let him go.

"If you weren't vital to my plans," she told him, "you'd be dead right now. …Now, before I get the urge to murder you again, show me those 'mutually-exclusive' Zergling strains you've been working on…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

A large pack of new Raptor-strain Zerglings kept attempting to bring down the armored door of Warfield's fortress, but the Siege Tank on the other side kept lobbing shells over the wall and wiping them out. They kept pressing, however, ignoring losses as they steadily damaged the door more and more.

"We've reached the Terran fortress" Kerrigan said. "They're dug in and ready for us. There's no room for subtlety here. We'll go after them wherever they are, and overwhelm them."

"_Prepare for nuclear launch_" Warfield ordered. "_I want the only thing left of these bugs to be glowing corpses!_"

"**G**eneral **W**arfield **i**s **a**ctivating **h**is **n**uclear **a**rsenal" Zagara reported.

"We have to move fast" Kerrigan replied as she led a humongous pack of Raptor-Zerglings and Banelings. "Zagara, you set up a Hive Cluster while I take this wave and do as much damage as I can. And send me reinforcements when you can. This is going to be bloody…"

A Kinetic Blast from Kerrigan and a few Baneling bursts finally brought down the security door, allowing the pack to surge into the base, quickly overwhelming the Siege Tank and surrounding marines. With losses replaced by a second wave of Raptors, they moved northwest, the Banelings destroying a Thor while Kerrigan blasted a smaller combat walker and her Zerglings handled the rest. The next base area had a multitude of Vikings; the Raptor-Zerglings used their special abilities to leap huge distances over their fellows, landing atop the mechs and ripping them apart, with Kerrigan's Psionic Lightning adding to the cause.

An evacuation ship lifted off from the far end of the base; Kerrigan and her attack force ignored it, moving on to another section with a Thor, a fireteam of Firebats, and assorted marines. The Banelings brought down the heavy mech by swarming it from all sides, while the Raptors leapt over the flamethrowers' fire and ripped the Firebats' helmets and heads apart. Kerrigan used her psionic power to rip a Dominion Medic's nanite-beam projector out of her hands from a distance, and then telekinetically flung the armored woman away.

"_Damnit, girl, we saved you! How could you return to this?-!_"

"All I'll say to you, Warfield, is 'Raynor'."

"…_Goddamn you, Arcturus. Ghost teams Bravo and Delta, open fire!_"

Kerrigan, sensing what was coming, ran for cover just as a barrage of kiloton-scale tactical nuclear warheads rained down on the battlefield, obliterating her huge assault force. One of them landed near the base Zagara had set up, killing most of its 'guards' and damaging/injuring its living structures. Kerrigan quickly hurried to the base, just outside of the fortress' gate.

"**O**ur **H**ive **C**luster **b**arely **s**urvived **t**hat **b**last, **M**y **Q**ueen" Zagara reported.

"Warfield will drop more nukes on us as his arsenal comes online" Kerrigan said. "Our only hope is to breach his tactical operations center. Once we're inside, it's all over."

Three large Zerg with humanoid upper-body structures – arms tipped with scything claws and human-like heads with mouths full of huge fangs – emerged.

"**I** **h**ave **c**reated **s**omething **t**o **h**elp **y**ou **d**estroy **t**he **T**errans: **t**he '**A**berration'."

"**S**equences sloppy," Abathur critiqued, "yet effectiv**e**."

"**U**se **t**hem, **M**y **Q**ueen. **T**ake **c**ontrol **o**f **t**he **b**ase, **a**nd **t**he **T**errans **w**ill **l**earn **t**o **f**ear **t**he **S**warm!"

As Kerrigan got base setup started, Zagara contacted her while marking two locations on the TACMAP.

"**M**y **Q**ueen, **w**ithin **t**hese **f**acilities **t**he **T**errans **e**xperiment **u**pon **t**he **Z**erg. **T**his **c**annot **b**e **a**llowed!"

"I'll destroy them if I get the chance, Zagara."

Kerrigan spent the next several minutes carefully building up her forces, spawning more Raptor Zerglings and morphing a handful into Banelings. A Terran sensor-sweep pinpointed the Hive Cluster's location, and intercepted transmissions revealed that Dominion assault teams were coming. Within a minute, a trio of Vikings and a dropship flew in, the former shifting to walker mode and the latter dropping off marines. The base's new Spore Crawler dealt damage to the dropship as it bugged out, while the Spine Crawlers, Aberrations, and Kerrigan dealt with the Vikings, and the Zerglings leapt up to and shredded the marines.

Kerrigan led her pack of Zerglings, Banelings, and the three Aberrations into the Dominion fortress area, taking the west path that they'd carved through earlier. They tore through a surprised Dominion marine fireteam, destroyed the structures that the initial wave bypassed, and continued across a bridge ahead, towards one of the structures Zagara highlighted. Two Thors, two Hellbats, and a moderate-sized mech guarded the place; the Aberrations and Kerrigan focused on the Thors, using claws and psionic blasts to bring them down at the cost of an Aberration, while the Zerglings and Banelings overwhelmed the smaller mechs. The experiment facility was then destroyed. Back at base, a fresh batch of Zerglings gathering just outside the Hive Cluster was obliterated by another tac-nuke.

Kerrigan led her force back across the bridge, going west to destroy a small Dominion base (and using the rest of the Banelings to bring down another Thor) before then heading back to the Hive Cluster, where another Aberration and some more Raptor-Zerglings waited. Again she took a defensive position, having her pack be built up with more Zerglings, Aberrations, and a pair of Swarm Queens (as well as plenty of Overlords). Once she'd built up a sizable force, they headed out, reaching the platform where they'd gotten to before the nuke strike. They mowed down a few marines, and entered the courtyard leading to the tac-ops center… and the _huge_ cannon mounted to it.

Kerrigan had her Raptor-Zerglings and Banelings focus on the 'lesser' threats, while she and the Aberrations went after the cannon. The defending troops managed to take down a third of the Zerglings before being killed, and the remainder then joined their Queen in attacking the big gun. At the cost of an Aberration, the mounted siege gun was destroyed, as was the armored door blocking entrance to the structure.

"**T**he **w**ay **i**s **c**lear" Zagara reported.

"Go" Kerrigan ordered her Swarm. "Hunt them all down. But leave General Warfield to me."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Inside of Tactical Operations Center**

Kerrigan marched through the wrecked and ravaged facility, stepping over bodies both human and Zerg, her old Zergling companion walking at her side like a loyal canine. The radios of the dead troopers played countless panicked reports and calls for help. In the command room, General Warfield knelt, with damaged armor and a wrecked synthetic arm, held in place by a pair of Hunter-Killer-strain Hydralisks.

"Lieutenant," he spoke into his still-online radio, "get the wounded to those shuttles."

"_They're almost there. We're sending a team to get you!_"

"I'm… fine, Lieutenant. Just see to those wounded."

Warfield looked up as Kerrigan entered.

"_General, there's too many Zerg! We're not gonna make it!_"

"Kerrigan…" he growled. "You listen to me. I have three shuttles packed with men too injured to ever be a threat to you. Husbands, fathers… You let those shuttles _go_. You hear me?"

"_General, we're surrounded! There's no way out!_"

"You betrayed us all… How many innocents have you killed? How many more have to die? …Think, Sarah: what would James say if he saw what you were doin' right now?"

Kerrigan's eyes glowed. "Do _not_ use him against me…" she hissed.

"…You think you're the only one pissed he's gone? Raynor was my _friend_, Kerrigan! He risked his own life and that of his men to keep my boys safe! He and I worked together to free you from that curse! And then Mengsk… That _man_ came in with his own damn fleet, and opened fire on Valerian's ships, which were full of _my men_! He executed the one bright spark of humanity! If I ever see Arcturus again, I'm shovin' this big fuckin' gun _so_ far up his ass, it'll touch his tonsils! …Let my men go, Kerrigan. They're loyal to Valerian, and to me, and _not_ to Arcturus. And then at least have the decency to give me a quick end."

Kerrigan was silent and still for a few seconds. Then, her eyes glowed as she closed them, reaching out and issuing new orders through the Hive Mind.

"…_General! The Zerg pulled back! It's a miracle! We're going to make it!_"

The Hydralisks… stepped back, releasing their hold of Warfield.

"You're too good a man to serve someone like Arcturus, Horace" Sarah said softly. "Get out of the Dominion while you still can. Storms are coming, for this realm and others – Hybrids, Heartless, Reapers… The Dimensional Defense Force could use a leader of your caliber. My Swarm and I are leaving Char. We'll drop a beacon for the DDF to follow; they'll find you, and they'll decide what to do with you… and you'll need to decide what you're going to do."

With that, Kerrigan turned and walked away, the old Zergling and the Hydralisk pair following her out. Warfield slumped against the wall, his damaged armor creaking and sparking.

"_General, can you hear me?_"

"I hear ya, Lieutenant. I'm alright, more or less. Find a safe spot to set down, son. We've got some things to talk about…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

"**I** **a**m **s**o **p**owerful…" the new-and-improved Zagara said as she came up behind Kerrigan, who was looking out at the ruins of the Dominion base. "**I** **f**eel **a**s **i**f **I** **c**ould… **b**e **a** **t**hreat **t**o **y**ou **n**ow."

"Listen well, Zagara" Kerrigan said with deceptive calm. "Someday, you might rule the Swarm. If you think you can take it _now_," she turned to face the Brood-Mother, "make your move. But the next time we fight, it is to the death. All or nothing."

"…**I** **w**ill **s**erve **y**ou, **a**nd **l**earn **f**rom **y**ou. **A**nd **p**erhaps **s**omeday, **I** **w**ill **l**ead **t**he **S**warm. **B**ut **n**ot **t**oday."

"And what lesson did I teach you?"

"**V**ision, **M**y **Q**ueen. **Y**ou **t**aught **m**e **v**ision."

"The Swarm is powerful. But power is not enough for its leader. I defeated Warfield not through numbers or strength. I simply possessed better 'vision' than he did."

"**I** **w**ill **r**emember **i**t, **M**y **Q**ueen."

**Evolution Pit**

"Tell me about your work" Kerrigan asked Abathur.

"**L**ook at flesh, see only potentia**l**. **S**trands, sequence**s**. **T**wisting, separating, joinin**g**. **S**ee how it could be bette**r**. **E**at fles**h**. **S**plinter bon**e**. **I**nside me, can touch it, weave it, spin it, make it… grea**t**."

"But not perfect?"

"**N**ever perfec**t**. **P**erfection goal that change**s**. **N**ever stops movin**g**. **C**an chas**e**. **C**annot catc**h**."

"You certainly have your uses. Now, you mentioned a Baneling strain upgrade…"

**Command Chamber**

"My Queen, there has been a developmen**t**."

"Of what sort, Izsha?"

"In retaliation for the announced capture and execution of James Raynor, the extra-realm Terrans known as the United Nations Space Command have formally declared war against Arcturus Mengsk and his Dominio**n**."

Kerrigan's eyes widened with shock. "Is this information verifiable?" she asked.

"Ye**s**. The UNSC made a public broadcast to the entire Dominion declaring formalized hostilities, and the reasons for the**m**. They are mobilizing ships & troops, and preparing for large-scale combat, as we spea**k**. According to our sources, they have already begun hit-and-run strikes against Dominion outer colonies and shipping route**s**."

"This is an… interesting development. We'll have to see where it leads. …For now, though, we have a different matter to attend to…"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

_Banelings, Banelings, Banelings, Ohhhhh_

_My Banelings, Banelings, Banelings, Whoooaaa_

_Banelings, Banelings, Banelings, Ohhhhh_

_Like a little green landmine_

_Mine_


	3. Chilly Reception

New Book Order! Book 23 is now _Legend of Zelda _(_Majora's Mask_ and _Twilight Princess_, to be precise), Book 24 is a _Puella Magi_-centered original story, Book 25 is _RWBY_, Book 26 is _Mass Effect 3_, and Book 27 is _Halo 4_. Also, once the H4 book is done, there will be a hiatus until the following things come out, with books in a to-be-determined order: _Kingdom Hearts 3_; _StarCraft 2 Legacy of the Void_; _RWBY _Season 2; _Halo 5 _(or whatever the late-2014 _Halo_ game-in-the-making ends up being called).

I also may or may not stick a _Pokémon_ book in there somewhere; I'm still undecided.

Also, I've had to switch to a different person's YouTube walkthrough because the last one went straight to Zerus after Char without swinging by Kaldir. Thus, available units – especially post-Evolution Mission ones – will likely differ from the previous chapter's. I'll try to edit things compared to the vid to make the chapter fit a little better, but no promises I'll pull it off sufficiently well. Also, there likely won't be any Zagara moments in this chapter, since the person whose LP I'm now watching has not yet met/recruited her. And, the fact that _Teana's Travels_ Kerrigan has a truce with Artanis, Selendis, and Zeratul necessitates a change to this fic's iteration of the events on Kaldir: making the Protoss here members of a 'Tribe' that refuses to acknowledge the primary Protoss body's authority.

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Zerg Leviathan #1C**

**High Orbit over Kaldir**

"This moon has pockets of intense cold called 'flash-freeze storm**s**'" Izsha explained to Kerrigan, who was already groundside on the inhospitable iceball with a small pack of Zerglings. "One such storm is approachin**g**. It will push temperatures down so fast that almost all thermal energy will be los**t**. The storm will pass quickly, but while it is here your troops will be frozen in plac**e**."

"I can sense indigenous creatures nearby" Kerrigan said. "Their matriarchs have powerful essence; strong enough to help us adapt to this cold."

Kerrigan led her little group across a snow-covered natural bridge, and an Ursadon – a vaguely primate-like, gorilla-esque creature with thick white fur and huge claws – leapt down from atop a nearby rock formation. It took a swing at Kerrigan, who dodged, and the Zerglings quickly tore it apart. As they passed through a narrow canyon, a large hunk of ice in the path broke apart, and a Roach broke free.

"This Zerg is fera**l**" Izsha reported. "It is not under the control of any higher entit**y**."

Kerrigan quickly rectified that, projecting her will into the Roach's mind and assuming control. As they rounded the corner up ahead, two more Ursadons attacked. The Zerglings shredded one, while the Roach spewed acid at the other, weakening it for a headshot from Kerrigan's rifle. As they moved, a second semi-pyramid of ice broke open, and another feral Zerg emerged to join the group.

"Another feral Roach…" Kerrigan said. "Something is wrong."

Kerrigan used a Kinetic Blast to kill another Ursadon, and a third Roach emerged from its icy cocoon to join the pack. However, as they neared a wall of icy debris, a freezing gale kicked up, snow and ice filling the air and harshly reducing visibility; the 'flash-freeze' had arrived. Kerrigan crouched and surrounded herself in psionic power to protect her from the near-tangible wave of extreme cold; her Zerg were frozen solid, but their physiology was much better able to survive such things than her mostly-human body. On the other side of the debris wall, a massive Ursadon Matriarch and two 'lesser' Ursadons began to batter away at the barricade, sensing prey.

"**T**hese Ursadons, led by matriarc**h**" Abathur stated. "**S**trong essenc**e**. **O**nce local essence assimilated, Swarm will resist flash-freez**e**."

Just as the flash-freeze ended and the Zerg thawed out, the barrier came down, and the matriarch and her 'escorts' rushed in. Kerrigan hit the Ursadon matriarch with a kinetic blast, but she kept coming, and the Zerglings moved to engage, while the Roaches busied themselves with the standard Ursadons. The matriarch speared two Zerglings with her claws even as the other two kept slashing at her, but then another Kinetic Blast, this one to the face, brought her down. Kerrigan then shifted focus to aiding her Roaches in slaying the remaining targets. She could 'sense' as the matriarch's life-force was absorbed and 'transferred' to Abathur. After several seconds, she sensed as her Zerg were genetic altered on the spot.

"**E**ssence assimilate**d**. **S**warm resistant to flash-freez**e**."

"Excellent" Kerrigan replied. "And now I can sense Nafash's Hive Cluster nearby…"

She led her little group onward, this time passing unmolested as they neared their next goal. Soon, they reached a clearing with multiple Zerg structures encased in ice, as well as a handful of frozen Zerg corpses bearing wounds from directed-energy weapons and energy blades.

"Nafash's brood… The Protoss here must've wiped them out. I'll awaken this Hive Cluster for the Swarm."

Kerrigan let out a psionic 'call', and in response the ice was shattered from within as the base's living structures freed themselves, along with a pair of Roaches, a trio of Overlords, and several Drones that immediately set to work.

"The Protoss sensed the awakenin**g**" Izsha reported. "They are aware of our presenc**e**."

"_The Queen of Blades! But what has happened to you? Frail and human!_"

"I don't suppose you boys have heard of the truce I have with Artanis & Selendis' faction?"

"_We do not answer to the naïve young upstart Artanis. Now, we will call for our Tribe's fleet – they will destroy you!_"

"Well, since you're not affiliated with Artanis or Zeratul, I have free reign to kill you all. I'll be doing him a favor by getting rid of you dissenters before you can cause him trouble later on. …Izsha, please tell me they are out of range of their 'fleet'."

"They are, My Quee**n**. However, they have psi-link spires that can amplify their psionic communicatio**n**."

"Then we destroy those spires _before_ these Protoss can activate them."

"**A**dditional matriarch essence nearb**y**" Abathur reported. "**I**f collected, Swarm can become more efficient in flash-freez**e**. **M**arking locations on tactical ma**p**."

A Swarm Queen emerged from the Hatchery, while Roaches and Zerglings started emerging from amongst the larvae, gathering with Kerrigan and her surviving initial group around the base's northern Spine Crawler. A squad of Protoss Zealots approached from the northeast, but before they could accomplish anything a flash-freeze struck, freezing the surprised Zealots in place and allowing the cold-resistant Zerg to tear them apart quickly and easily. Kerrigan then led her attack pack southwest, heading for the far-west matriarch marked on her TACPAD.

A trio of Ursadons attacked, but Kerrigan's psionic lightning and her Roaches' acid made short work of them, and two more Roaches and two Zerglings emerged from hiding and joined her. The flash-freeze ended, so Kerrigan parked her pack at the foot of an entrance ramp that led toward the matriarch, but had Protoss forces in the way. While she waited for the next flash-freeze, she had several more Zerglings and Roaches emerge back at base for defense, just in time to shred another squad of Zealots.

Finally, the flash-freeze hit, and Kerrigan led her pack up the snowy ramp to find several Protoss – including a pair of Archons – frozen in the ice. She had all her Zerg (and her own Kinetic Blasts) focus on the Archons first, quickly extinguishing them, and then mopped up the frozen Zealots and Photon Cannons. They moved north, finding more of the frozen base, and quickly exterminated another frozen Archon. They did as much damage as they could, weakening structures and killing Zealots and a few old Dragoons, before retreating south to the original section just as the flash-freeze ended, finding a place to bunker down and wait for the next ice storm.

Back at base, Zealots supported by a pair of Dragoons attacked the base from the north, but by this point a multitude of Zerglings, Roaches, and a second Spine Crawler constituted the defense. A few Zerglings were lost, but the attack was repulsed. Meanwhile, Kerrigan led her group west, up to a smaller rocky plateau, finding the Ursadon matriarch. Kerrigan hit her with a Kinetic Blast and then started zapping her with Psionic/Force Lightning, while the Roaches – including three more burst free from the ice – aided her. Before long the matriarch toppled, and her life-essence was absorbed and transferred to Abathur, who quickly spun the valuable sequences into the Swarm.

"**V**isibility during flash-freeze increase**d**" Abathur reported.

As the flash-freeze neared, Kerrigan diverted her base-defense force to her position. Once the ice wave hit, she led her group north to begin finishing off the Protoss forces there, while the second force moved south to hit another enemy base. Neither force managed to reach the psi-link spires before being forced to retreat by the flash-freeze's end, but plenty of structures and Protoss fell, including a handful of Archons and a Colossus. At base, a new force of Roaches and Zerglings, supported by a Swarm Queen, formed another attack group, taking position at the foot of a ramp north of the base.

"The flash-freezes are getting shorte**r**. It will be harder to take advantage of the storm**s**."

Before long, another freeze storm hit, and Group 3 moved north, toward the other matriarch signature. The Roaches' acid quickly melted away an Ursadon sentry in their path, and before long they reached the matriarch's hollow. The massive beast managed to kill three Zerglings before being brought down, and her essence was assimilated, allowing Abathur to further boost the Swarm's adaptation to subzero environments. The flash-freeze was ending soon, so Kerrigan led her groups over to the matriarch's hollow, hunkering down with the attack group already there to wait for the next flash-freeze, so they could hit the nearby psi-link spire. As soon as the small Protoss base was encased in ice, Kerrigan's attack commenced, obliterating the helpless defenders and then bringing the tower down.

"_Even if you destroy our spires, we __**will**__ get word to our fleet!_"

"Izsha, drop a Hatchery at this location. I need the Swarm."

As the Hatchery got settled and began producing Drones to harvest nearby resources, Kerrigan led her attack force back to the western plateau, between the two already-weakened Protoss bases. Kerrigan had another large force of Roaches and Zerglings emerge from the bases and meet her at the rendezvous point; they would hit one direction while Kerrigan's pack took the other.

When the freeze-storm hit, the two-pronged attack was launched. Kerrigan's group quickly wiped out what remained of the northern spire's defenders and the spire itself, and then moved south to assist the other attack force in busting through the more-intact southern base. As they neared the spire, the flash-freeze ended, allowing the Dragoons and Colossus to begin returning fire. Kerrigan hit the massive mech with a Kinetic Blast and directed her many Roaches to bombard it with acid blasts, quickly bringing the war machine down, and then carved through the remaining Photon Cannons and Dragoons to hit the spire itself, bringing it down in a cascade of bluish explosions.

"_The spires have fallen! Retreat!_"

"The Protoss expedition will be unable to contact their flee**t**" Izsha reported.

"And now they have to deal with us" Kerrigan replied.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Leviathan, Command Chamber**

"We captured a prisoner in the wastes and subdued her, My Quee**n**" Izsha reported as Kerrigan entered the chamber. "She says she is a researche**r**."

"I didn't order you to take prisoners" Kerrigan replied, looking at the female Templar bound from mid-torso down by the organic wall of the chamber.

"Abathur requested i**t**. He wants to dissect he**r**."

"What's the point? He won't be able to use Protoss genetic material."

"He likes to tr**y**."

"…Keep her alive for now. I might find a use for her. …Nafash's brood lives again within the Swarm…"

"When the Protoss struck, she fell back to prepared positions in the ice valley**s**. The Protoss had to hunt her dow**n**."

"She was intelligent, careful, and tenacious. But she made one mistake: she ran away." Kerrigan then walked up to the bound Protoss. "What are your people doing here?" she asked.

"We study this moon to see if its rotation can be altered," the prisoner replied, "its climate improved. Do you understand? We are only colonists, and you are killing us."

"Yes, but if I let you live, you'll call your fleet, and then they'll kill _me_."

"Kill thousands to save yourself? Is that how you justify this?"

"I justify nothing. There is no moral high ground here. You Protoss have killed billions of Zerg. We are all covered in blood. There may be more on my hands than yours, but in the end, we are both killers. …Izsha, status."

"The Protoss still seek to warn their main fleet of our presenc**e**. They are preparing to send shuttles through their warp network to their primary naval bas**e**."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"The Protoss are preparing shuttles for launc**h**."

The flyover soon pinpointed a massive Protoss-made structure in the southern reaches of the area. It sprang to life, multiple different-sized rings spinning around a central core of glowing blue energy.

"A warp conduit" Kerrigan said. "I can sense tens of thousands of Protoss minds on the other side… If even a single shuttle passes through, they'll alert their tribe's main world to our presence."

"Should we destroy it the**n**?"

"No, they would detect that. Our only choice is to stop their shuttles from reaching the conduit."

As Kerrigan approached the massive warp gate, three of Nafash's Hydralisks broke free from the ice and came under her control. The Hive Cluster had set up right next to the Warp Conduit, and defensive preparations began immediately, including a Spore Crawler repositioning to beside the other already guarding the Warp Conduit. Overlords and Hydralisks began morphing, while Kerrigan and the few Hydralisks she already had took position close to the Conduit. A shuttle was detected departing from the Protoss base to the northeast, the bulky craft slowly beginning its flight in the Conduit's path.

Before too long, the Protoss Shuttle flew overhead. Immediately Kerrigan hit it with a Kinetic Blast, and then the Hydralisks started firing their heavy armor-piercing spikes up at it, battering at its shields along with Kerrigan's Psionic Lightning. The transport couldn't take the fire, and exploded shortly before it could even come into the Spore Crawlers' range.

"_Engage the Hive directly! Our shuttles must break through!_"

A 'Scout' flyer came in from the northwest, along with a few Zealots. Kerrigan hit the Scout with a Kinetic Blast, draining its shields and badly damaging it, and it then strayed too close to a Spore Crawler, which finished it off; meanwhile, the Roaches and Hydralisks quickly killed the Zealots, acid and poisoned spines wearing through their shields and armor. More Hydralisks emerged from cocoons to join Kerrigan's anti-air force, along with Zerglings to supplement base defense. A second Shuttle, this one with a light escort, deployed from the northeast Protoss base. As they approached, Kerrigan took out one of the fighters with a well-placed Kinetic Blast, while the Hydralisks shot down the other. The shuttle flew overhead, going as fast as it could (not very), but its shields and then armor were quickly worn away, and a couple shots from a Spore Crawler brought it down.

A pack of Roaches, Zerglings, and a Swarm Queen headed east, finding a frozen Nafash-brood Hive Cluster defended by a few Protoss. As soon as the defenders were wiped out, the Cluster was awakened, thawing out and springing to life, along with a few frozen Hydralisks. The little attack group then headed directly north of the second base, taking out a pair of Dragoons guarding a stasis chamber of sorts. They broke the chamber open, allowing the Zerg biomass within to be harvested.

"The Protoss have launched another shuttl**e**" Izsha reported. "It is bearing towards an unknown locatio**n**."

"They're bringing more Warp Conduits online" Kerrigan said. "I sense two more activating."

Both Warp Conduits were on either side of the secondary base (meaning the left-hand one was also to the right of the primary base); the incoming Shuttle – as well as its Void Ray escort – was headed for the 'central' Conduit. Kerrigan took her Hydralisks and waited in its flight path. Kerrigan used her Crush Grip on the Void Ray, allowing the Hydralisks to quickly bring it down, and then they all focused fire on the Shuttle, shooting it down just in time. At the main base, a pack of Hydralisks and Roaches headed northwest to a small Protoss base, blasting through the Dragoons and Zealots in their path to another stasis chamber, from which more Zerg biomass was then 'liberated'. The victorious pack proceeded to wipe out what remained of the small base, and then returned to the primary Hive Cluster.

"The Protoss are launching shuttles from a new bas**e**."

The Shuttle in question started heading for the eastern Warp Conduit, and Kerrigan & her Hydralisks positioned themselves in front of the Conduit. When the Shuttle, Scout, and Void Ray came in, Kerrigan used her power to telekinetically shove the Scout into the Shuttle's side hard enough to heavily deplete their shields, allowing her Hydralisks to easily shoot them down while she Kinetic-Blasted and zapped the Void Ray. They then headed east to the nearby third stasis chamber, killing the two Dragoons guarding it, freeing the three nearby frozen Hydralisks, and destroying the chamber and harvesting the biomass.

The Protoss then launched two Shuttles, from their north-central and north-eastern bases, headed for the left-hand and center Warp Conduits. The main base's Hydralisks and Kerrigan's group took their positions and waited. The Shuttles and their light escorts got a nasty surprise as at least 14 anti-air-specialized Hydralisks (and Kerrigan for the eastern one) waited for each of them, blowing both out of the sky with little effort and only two Hydralisks lost (and quickly replaced).

Kerrigan led her group to just south of the main Protoss base, and waited. Soon enough, two more Shuttles emerged from the western and eastern base's hangars… and crossed paths right over Kerrigan's group, who caught them off-guard and quickly swatted them out of the sky. Before long, another two Shuttles made a break for it, one escorted by a heavy gunship [AN: because I can't realistically write a pack of Hydralisks taking down a damn 2600-meter carrier]. Half a dozen Hydralisks died, but the flyers were destroyed before they could even get close to the Conduits.

"The Protoss have deployed an _Arbiter_-class vesse**l**."

"They must be using it to cloak shuttles."

Two Shuttles and the _Arbiter_ ship all headed for the central Conduit, and Kerrigan had her entire force gather in their path. The Shuttles, forced to queue, were picked off one at a time, along with their escorts. Kerrigan hit the _Arbiter_ with a Kinetic Blast that weakened it for her Hydralisks to shoot down, exposing the third shuttle to the Hydralisks' massed fire, which quickly destroyed it.

"That's the last. Their Warp Conduits are useless to them now."

"You've done it, My Quee**n**. The Protoss threat is remove**d**."

"Nothing is done until they're all dead" Kerrigan replied, her tone almost… remorseful.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

"Our scouts report a large Protoss ship on the other side of the moo**n**" Izsha stated.

"The ship they used to travel here" Kerrigan surmised.

"It is not yet ready for launch, but it will be before we can get to i**t**."

"They're tenacious, I'll give them that. But I am ready for this."

"You do not have to do this."

Kerrigan turned to Lasarra.

"You could leave; be away from this moon before the Fleet arrives."

"I can't run. I know that now. My enemies will never stop coming for me. All I can do is fight."

"Then there will never be peace…"

After several seconds' thought, Kerrigan came to decision. "Lasarra, was it? Did you or the rest of your Tribe ever get informed of _why_ I've forged a truce with Artanis' faction? Do you know what is coming?"

"The 'alliance' is to prepare for a coming threat?"

"Yes…" she walked up to Lasarra. "And now, you will know what that 'threat' is... Open your mind, Lasarra. I'm about to show you some of my memories."

After a few seconds' hesitation, Lasarra nodded. Kerrigan forged the link, and Lasarra experienced a flow of knowledge, her perception of time altering as she 'saw' and 'heard' everything – the contents of the Ihann Crystal showing Tassadar's "ascendance", the revelation of the Zerg's corruption by Amon, the alternate future where Kerrigan died, the Dimensional Defense Force becoming involved, Narud and the Hybrids…

"By Adun…" Lasarra whispered, deep in shock, once the link was closed. "Every force in the galaxy will be needed to stand against those abominations…"

"That's one reason why I've chosen to assert my dominance over the Swarm. We need to fight together. Unfortunately, it is plain to see that your comrades aboard that ship would not be as understanding as you are about the situation. It pains me to do so to people who, circumstances differing, could've been valuable allies, but none of them can leave this system alive."

"…What will you do?"

"What I have to…"

Kerrigan snapped her fingers, and a lone Hydralisk entered the room, carrying a wounded yet alive Protoss Zealot, who was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor.

"This one's heart is full of hate" Kerrigan said. "He would never accept peace with the Zerg, even in the face of galactic annihilation. We captured him during the battle outside the Warp Conduits. Now…"

The Protoss warrior groaned as he stirred, slowly propping himself up on elbows & knees. He looked up… just as a glowing green orb 'conjured' by Kerrigan flew into his chest. He cried out in surprise and pain as the tiny larva made itself at home inside of his body.

"I'm masking your presence from that ship, Lasarra," Kerrigan said, "but not _his_. They can't warp him to their ship, because I'm blocking them. But if I drop the veil…"

A few seconds later, the Zealot vanished in a burst of blue light.

"What will you do with me?" Lasarra asked.

Kerrigan closed her eyes, and the organic 'wall' came undone, freeing the surprised Lasarra.

"I can drop you off at the nearest Raider- or DDF-controlled planet" Kerrigan said. "You'll be safe with them. No need to get involved in my mass-murder…"

Kerrigan turned her attention to the window, looking out into the frozen wasteland. But then, she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"Despite what you may think of yourself," Lasarra said softly, "you are a good person at heart, Sarah Kerrigan. Even being under Amon's influence for four years couldn't strip that from you entirely. …If you would have me, I would assist you as best I can."

"…My primary goal is revenge, Lasarra. Can you really participate in aiding something like that? Revenge against the man who took _everything_ from me…"

"…You speak of Arcturus Mengsk, correct? He is an enemy of the Protoss as well; he has killed thousands of our people, many unprovoked. My younger brother died at his soldiers' hands two years ago…"

"…Very well. For the time being, at least, welcome to the team, Lasarra. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll need to closely guide the newborn Brood-Mother in her mission, until she develops enough to 'command' herself…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Protoss (Outlier Tribe) Heavy Transport**

**Warp Room**

The wounded Zealot staggered out of one of the chamber's teleportation pods, feeling the rapidly-growing entity moving about inside his torso. He didn't get a chance to cry out before it abruptly burst out of his chest, dealing catastrophic damage to most of his organs in the process; he passed out from shock immediately, and was dead by the time he hit the floor. The larva crawled free, looking around at the strange environment she was in.

"_Listen carefully_" Kerrigan contacted her. "_This ship contains many dangers. Follow my commands and hide in the shadows. You will consume and grow. Infest this ship and kill every last Protoss onboard. Now go, and spawn your brood._"

The little larva crawled through the room full of creatures in stasis tanks, rounding a corner and finding even more.

"_This vessel is bloated with life – easy to find biomass._"

The little larva kept moving, soon reaching another junction; straight ahead was a small Kaldir-native pack-hunter animal, a Lyote, in a stasis field, and around the corner was a single Zealot guard standing near a steam vent. The larva leapt onto – and into – the creature, hiding within it. The Zealot approached, having heard the noise, and then walked away.

"_Alright, he's gone. Consume your host and move on._"

The larva did so, killing the Lyote and rapidly eating a good chunk of its biomass and generating a patch of Creep, as well as absorbing its 'essence'. As she began moving down the path, a droid rounded the corner up ahead.

"_A Sentry. Hide in the steam vents until it passes._"

The little larva scurried into the nearby vents, cloaked by the steam and heat as the Sentry droid hovered down the hall, finding the Creep patch.

"CREEP DETECTED" it announced. "PRIORITY ONE ESTABLISHED. ALL OTHER PRIORITIES RESCINDED. PATROLLING."

The droid began patrolling back & forth through the hall. As soon as it had completed a circuit, the little larva scurried as fast as she could into the next steam vents at the end of the corridor. In the next room was a pair of guards blocking the path… along with a massive creature in a stasis field.

"_There's no way around those Zealots. Invade the Ursadon and crush them._"

The little larva leapt onto the Ursadon and infested it, using her new 'puppet' to break free of the stasis field and rush the surprised Zealots, tearing one open with its claws. The other Zealot ignited his psi-blade and attacked, but the Zerg-controlled beast dodged the stab and countered with a downward blow that slammed the Zealot so hard he dented the floor, shattering his skull. Two Sentries and the Zealot from earlier came rushing in from behind, and the controlled Ursadon pounced on the Zealot, slamming him into a wall and breaking his neck; it then tore the Sentries apart, its thick hide shrugging off their beams.

"_The time has come for you to grow into a Brood-Mother._"

The little larva led her Ursadon puppet over to a nearby ventilation shaft, and burst free from the beast's body, devouring its biomass and 'essence'. She crawled through the shaft, emerging in a smaller chamber.

"_Stop here. This area is safe from prying eyes. Evolve. Grow._"

The little larva entered a cocoon, Creep spreading out to cover the room's floor. After a few minutes, the cocoon split open, and a 'small'-sized (compared to Zagara and Naktul, at least) brood mother was born.

"_You are Niadra. This is your purpose: spawn a brood and destroy the Protoss. Kill them all._"

"**I** **l**ive **t**o **s**erve" Niadra replied.

Niadra focused, popping out eight eggs which soon hatched into 16 Zerglings, who quickly broke down the room's door. The next room was full of creatures in stasis, guarded by a few Sentries that the Zerglings quickly tore apart while Niadra consumed the creatures' biomass and essence. A few Zealots rushed in, but were unprepared for just how many Zerglings there were, and the beasts tore them apart as Niadra continued to feed until every last captive animal was dead and consumed.

The next room had a Photon Cannon, along with a Probe trying to call in a second one; the Zerglings swarmed the cannon, tearing it apart before it could kill any of them, while Niadra's projectile spikes destroyed the probe-droid. A vent hatch was torn open, and the Zerglings moved through; Niadra was too big to fit. The Zerglings hurried through the vent, coming out in a room on the other side of an energy barricade blocking Niadra's path. The Zealot and Sentry waiting killed one of the Zerglings, but the rest overwhelmed them both and then destroy the power crystal fueling the shield, allowing Niadra to pass through.

The next chamber had a Dragoon guarding several in-stasis animals; the Zerglings swarmed it from all directions, tearing it open and killing the cyborg Protoss inside, allowing Niadra to harvest more biomass and essence. Another energy barrier stopped Niadra's progress, so the Zerglings scurried through a vent and out into the other side, emerging into the chamber holding the ship's warp drive. The Zerglings attacked the Sentry and Photon Cannon within, losing another but tearing down the defenses, and then destroyed the barrier generator so Niadra could enter. The young brood-mother began firing armor-piercing spikes at the warp drive, and before long its containment equipment exploded. The ship's lights flickered, and an alarm began to blare.

"WARNING" the ship's VI reported. "A WARP DRIVE BREACH HAS OCCURRED. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

"_Contain them!_" the ship's captain ordered."_The Zerg must not reach the stasis chambers!_"

"**Y**ou **w**ill **n**ot **h**old **b**ack **t**he **S**warm!"

A pair of Dragoons attacked, killing three Zerglings, but once they were dead Niadra simply spawned more Zerglings to replace the losses. Ahead, two Sentries and a Zealot met similar fates, ripped apart by the pack's claws and fangs. They passed through into a hallway, an energy barrier closing behind them, just as a cascade of explosions tore through the previous section of the ship as the warp drive finally failed. After several seconds, the blasts ceased.

"**T**he **e**xplosions **h**ave **s**topped."

"_Wait_" Kerrigan said_. _"_There is a disturbance in the chamber ahead._"

"EMERGENCY. POWER FAILURE DETECTED. AWAKENING PROTOSS WARRIORS FROM STASIS."

The next room had several animals and two Zealots in stasis, along with two more Zealots awake and combat-ready; the Raptor-class Zerglings simply leapt clear across the room at them, swarming them and taking them down. When the two other Zealots emerged from stasis, the Zerglings were already surrounding them and promptly tore them apart, while Niadra fed upon the captive creatures in the room.

"_It's time to evolve, and expand your control over your brood, Niadra._"

Niadra entered another cocoon, soon emerging larger and more complex in form. She spawned a quintet of Roaches, and proceeded to lead her brood into a large room full of in-stasis animals and Protoss. Fortunately, the Protoss stasis pods did not release their passengers all at once. Over the next couple of minutes, the Zerglings and Roaches waited by each set of pods, killing the Protoss as they emerged, while Niadra fed on the numerous creatures in the area. Once everything was dead, and Zerglings had been birthed to replace the meager losses, the brood moved on.

The next room had many more animals and Protoss in stasis, the latter including Sentries and Dragoons. The same process was repeated – Zerglings and Roaches ambushing the Protoss as they emerged from stasis, while Niadra swept the room for biomass & essence, birthing the occasional Zergling or Roach to replace losses. Niadra entered her final cocoon, emerging as large and powerful as Zagara or Naktul – an 'adult' brood-mother. The next room had two Zealots trying to kill an Ursadon and two other beasts; the Roaches melted them away, and Niadra consumed the two lesser beasts, but instead of consuming the Ursadon, she Infested it; it broke free of its restraints, standing at her side.

"**C**ome, **b**east. **W**e **h**ave **P**rotoss **t**o **d**estroy."

"_The Protoss are fortifying the bridge. Prepare your forces._"

Niadra spawned a quartet of Hydralisks to supplement her forces, and then the entire group rushed the bridge, Zerglings and the Infested Ursadon leading the charge with Roaches, Hydralisks, and Niadra firing from the back, as Protoss began to die.

"The ship has taken us as far as it can!" the captain shouted. "To the escape pods!"

"_Destroy the pods before they launch! They must not get away!_"

The Roaches turned their acid onto the nearest escape pod, destroying it and its occupant. The pack then made a counterclockwise sweep around the bridge, killing Protoss and destroying pods. The final pod was guarded by multiple Dragoons, an Archon, and the High Templar captain.

"We will never be defeated! We give our lives for the _Khala_!"

"**Y**es… **y**ou **w**ill."

Niadra kept spawning Zerglings and Roaches as they fell to the powerful enemies, and eventually they were overwhelmed; the captain died last, a high-velocity spike from Niadra herself punching through his brain.

"**T**he **P**rotoss **a**re **n**o **m**ore, **M**y **Q**ueen. …**M**y **Q**ueen, **c**an **y**ou **h**ear **m**e? …**W**e **a**re **a**lone. …**T**he **Q**ueen **o**f **B**lades **h**as **g**iven **u**s **o**ne **p**urpose: **t**o **d**estroy **t**he **P**rotoss. **W**e **w**ill **b**e **p**repared. **W**e **w**ill **s**erve **a**gain."

The ship's thorough infestation commenced, as it flew off into the stars…

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

"It is done."

Izsha and Lasarra broke off their conversation as Kerrigan re-entered the room.

"That ship has been cleansed of Protoss" she said. "We are safe for now."

"What comes next, My Quee**n**?" Izsha asked.

"_I believe I can answer that._"

Kerrigan snapped to attention, Zagara awakening from her thoughts and readying herself as well, as a whorl of black 'smoke' formed in the center of the chamber. After a moment, Kerrigan signaled Zagara to back down.

"Zeratul…" she said. "What do you want?"

"There is somewhere you need to travel to as soon as possible, Kerrigan" the old Dark Templar Prelate replied as he emerged from his Void Jump. He took a few steps closer, and then focused his mind as he 'sent' images and sounds directly into Kerrigan's brain. In her mind's eye, Kerrigan saw a jungle planet.

"_I have been to the beginning... Zerus: birthplace of the Zerg… Here the Zerg evolved, and here the Dark One altered them._"

Two beasts, looking like mammals with some reptilian features; the smaller one was being pursued by the one at least thrice its size.

"_Those left behind are the Primal Zerg._"

The smaller one was grabbed by the larger, its snapping jaws held at bay by the larger's long forelimbs as it then tossed the little one to the side, and then pounced at it, pinning it to the forest ground and crushing its skull.

"_They fight. They kill. They evolve._"

The larger one began to feast on the smaller's flesh and 'essence'. Four more eyes sprouted, its fangs lengthened, and luminescent patches formed on its hide. As the smaller's essence was assimilated into its genetic code, the larger let out a victorious roar.

"_As must you… if you survive._"

Kerrigan was returned to 'reality', to find Zeratul psionically transferring the coordinates of Zerus' star system into the Leviathan's organic databanks. Kerrigan nodded.

"Well, then" she said. "Let's get primal."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

_My little larva, my little larva_

_Aaaa~…_

_(My little larva) I used to wonder what the Zerg could be_

_(My little larva) Until you shared their terror with me_

_Big monsters_

_Shredding claws_

_A beautiful Queen_

_Frightful and strong_

_Shredding Terrans_

_It's an easy feat_

_And essence makes it all complete!_

_To evoooolve!_

_Did you know that you now LIVE FOR THE SWAAAAARM!-!-!_


	4. Primal

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Zerus**

Sarah Kerrigan stood atop a hill covered in trees and shrubs, not too far from her 'parked' Leviathan. Zeratul was nearby.

"The power of Zerus called you here…" he said.

"My need to see Arcturus Mengsk dead called me here" she replied. "These Zerg will help me destroy Korhal."

"You must let Zerus remake you, Kerrigan. The final war nears, and there is little time. …Besides, if you seek to have vengeance against Arcturus, you will need the entirety of the Swarm. And only by 'evolving' using what you find here will you be able to safely control all Zerg."

"We'll see… Why are you helping me, Zeratul? You have more cause to hate me than most."

"The Xel'Naga wish you restored as leader of the Swarm. I act for the greater good, though it earns me the hatred of my own people."

"Everyone has to make peace with their own choices."

"I made my peace long ago. When we are done here, I will return to my people, and accept their judgment."

"…We all have to pay for our actions sooner or later."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

"I'm looking through the eyes of my Overlords" Kerrigan said to Izsha. "These 'Primal Zerg' are fascinating. They show no signs of age."

"All organisms ag**e**" Izsha replied. "Even Zer**g**."

"But the Primals feed off the 'essence' of individuals. They're in a state of constant evolution and change of form. They don't die."

"Until they are killed by another Prima**l**."

"True. The most successful hunters among them must be incredibly ancient… and incredibly dangerous."

"**W**e **c**ame **f**rom **t**his **p**lace?" Zagara murmured as she looked out the viewing portal at the jungle below.

"The Zerg first evolved here, yes."

"**I** **d**o **n**ot **l**ike **i**t. **A** **s**oft **w**orld. **C**har **i**s **f**ar **s**uperior."

"Don't be so sure. Zerus may prove to be more dangerous than any world we've known."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Evolution Pit**

"What do you think of the Primal Zerg?"

"**D**ynami**c**. **V**arie**d**. **I**nterestin**g**. **M**ess**y**. **U**nsuccessfu**l**."

"I thought you'd like them. As individuals, they constantly evolve to be more efficient killers."

"**P**rimal Zerg reactionary, improvise**d**. **S**ome good sequences, can stea**l**. **S**warm efficient, careful improvement**s**. **S**uccessfu**l**."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

"The Primal Zerg are disturbed by our presenc**e**. They gather even now, preparing to destroy u**s**."

"I sense something…" Kerrigan said. "An ancient consciousness… sleeping."

"The Ancient One" Zeratul replied. "A Primal Zerg who witnessed the creation of the Overmind."

"You want me to awaken it, don't you?"

"If you truly seek the power of Zerus, you will need the Ancient One."

"My Queen, enemy Primals are massing nearb**y**. They are going to attack u**s**."

"They wish to stop you from speaking to the Ancient One. What will you do?"

"What my enemies fear most" Kerrigan replied.

"…You are on the path, and no longer need my guidance. Farewell for now, Sarah Kerrigan…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

Near-totally buried in a pile of rock, what looked like an enormous maw crowned by green scales slumbered.

"So this is the Ancient One…" Kerrigan said.

"To awaken this creature," Izsha said, "we must feed i**t**."

Near the base of the sleeping maw, Kerrigan walked up to a quadrupedal creature with a back covered in long spines, and zapped it with a Psionic/Force Lightning burst that instantly fried its nervous system; it was dead before it hit the ground. A Zerg Drone scurried up to it and got to work.

"There's a lot of biomass here. We'll kill these 'Quilgor', and have Drones harvest meat from their corpses. Once the Drone is done harvesting, it will drag the biomass to the Ancient One."

The Drone carried a large (i.e., twice its size) chunk of meat up a leaning rock that served as a ramp up to right above the giant mouth, and pushed it in. Suddenly, off in the distance, a large Primal Zerg, built like a gorilla covered in scales and curved spikes, emerged. What's more, he was surrounded by what looked like Primal versions of Zerglings and Hydralisks, in addition to two smaller, less-'evolved' versions of his own template.

"_**B**__rakk speaks now! __**Y**__ou intrude on my territory, corrupt Zerg! __**W**__e will devour your flesh!_"

"Warning: a force of Primal Zerg flyers is preparing to assault the Hive Cluste**r**."

Indeed, a trio of what looked like Primal versions of the Zerg Guardian was approaching from the east. Suddenly, a flight of Mutalisks descended from the clouds, attacking the Primal Zerg flyers and blasting them apart.

"**M**utalisks reconstitute**d**" Abathur reported. "**R**eady for your armie**s**. **W**ill destroy Primal flyer**s**."

"Primal Zerg forces are massing nearb**y**. They are likely to attack agai**n**."

"Let them try" Kerrigan replied.

Drones got to work spawning in and harvesting resources, while Kerrigan led her four Mutalisks, half-dozen Zerglings, and two Drones south from the base, where they found a Quilgor pack in a mineral/Vespene field. The Mutalisks and Kerrigan focused fire on the pack alpha, while the Zerglings shredded the smaller ones. A Drone then moved up to the alpha's corpse and got to work. After a few minutes' work, it departed for the Ancient One with meat in tow and Kerrigan's force as armed escort, while the other Drone stayed at the resource field and began mutation into a Hatchery.

"The biomass has been consume**d**" Izsha reported as the meat fell into the sleeping Primal's gullet. "The Ancient One will require more to awake**n**."

"Then find me more Quilgor."

After a few seconds, 11 spots were highlighted on Kerrigan's TACMAP.

"Quilgor locate**d**. We must move quickly if we are to secure their biomas**s**."

Kerrigan led her force to a spot directly east from the base, finding another Quilgor Alpha there. Her Kinetic Blast and the Mutalisks' blasts quickly brought the beast down, and a Drone rushed out and began cutting some meat out. A Primal Guardian flew in, but Kerrigan Kinetic-Blasted its skull apart, sending it plummeting to the ground. Before long, the Drone carried its large chunk of Quilgor flesh up to the slumbering Ancient, dropping the meat into the gaping maw.

"_**Y**__our arrogance is unacceptable! __**Z**__erus will consume you! …__**S**__he must not wake the Ancient! __**D**__estroy the meat! __**L**__eave her nothing!_"

"Warning: Primal forces are attacking Quilgor**s**."

Kerrigan led her group east, encountering a pack of Primal Roaches as well as two bizarre half-buried creatures that ejected little scurrying attackers from pods on their backs. Kerrigan's few Zerglings were taken down to the enemy Roaches' acid blasts, but she and her Mutalisks managed to kill the attackers. A large flock of Mutalisks departed from the main base, heading south of the secondary base and attacking a small pack of Primal Hydralisks that were trying to kill a Quilgor Alpha. The flyers then finished the Quilgor off, hovering overhead as a Drone scurried up to it and started harvesting. A few Primal Mutalisks attacked from the south, but were sorely outgunned and outnumbered by the larger Kerrigan-led squadron of flyers. More Mutalisks emerged to reinforce Kerrigan's strike force or defend access routes to the bases, with a trio of Aberrations joining Kerrigan as well. The little Drone soon dropped its piece of meat into the Ancient One's mouth; one of the Brakk-type Primals (though smaller than the Alpha himself) tried to intercept, only for the Mutalisks to tear it apart.

Another Quilgor came under assault by Primals to the east of Kerrigan's group, who hurried over and killed the attackers and then the biomass source, allowing a Drone to hurry in and get to work. The Mutalisks moved southwest, clearing out a few small Primal forces… and then had to hurry back north to fend off an attack on the main base, killing a pack of Primal Hydralisks before they could reach the Lair. The Drone soon completed its task and, with air escort, dropped the meat into the maw.

"We have acquired half of the biomass needed to awaken the Ancien**t**" Izsha reported.

Kerrigan and the Mutalisk flock went for a two-pronged attack, killing Primals and securing a few more Quilgor carcasses for biomass extraction. They systematically swept the area, being reinforced from the main bases to replace any casualties taken, killing scores of Primals and Quilgor. Finally, Kerrigan had her Drones move out to harvest multiple biomass sites, dividing some of her Mutalisks to serve as the gatherers' protection. Before long, three Drones moved together toward the slumbering Ancient One, guarded by a flock of Mutalisks, and one by one they dropped meat into the Ancient's gullet.

"_**T**__his ends now, corrupt Zerg! __**I **__will kill you myself!_"

The massive form of Brakk himself took the battlefield, accompanied by a flock of Primal Guardians and a few of his other packmates. Kerrigan led her group toward him, while every Mutalisk in the area converged on him as well. The flyers of the Swarm descended upon Brakk's air forces, overwhelming them and tearing them apart, while Kerrigan's Zerglings and Aberrations ripped through his ground forces. Brakk roared and charged through, trampling Zerglings and breaking an Aberration's neck with a single swing of his massive arm, charging right at Kerrigan. Kerrigan blasted him with Psionic/Force Lightning, the electricity forcing his muscles to lock up which made him stumble and fall. Immediately the Mutalisks began blasting at him from above, while Kerrigan used a Kinetic Blast to fracture his skull and destroy one eye. Brakk roared and thrashed, pulling himself closer to Kerrigan, his mind clouded by rage and bloodlust. Kerrigan withdrew her rifle, aiming at Brakk's bleeding eye socket on the weakened side of his skull, and fired. The supersonic round punched through the damaged bone and through Brakk's brain, shredding through his medulla oblongata, killing him instantly.

Kerrigan made her way back to the base, to the Ancient One's sleeping place, just as the beast finally awakened. The rocks were thrown aside as the mouth's true owner freed himself: a _gigantic _reptilian beast with dark-green scales like tank armor, two huge arms with black claws each thrice as big as Kerrigan herself, and a pair of wing-like spikes extending from its shoulders.

"I RETURN."

"Ancient One," Kerrigan spoke, "I am here for the power of Zerus. I will sacrifice anything to achieve my goal. You will help me."

"YOUR SWARM BEARS THE MARK OF AMON, THE FALLEN XEL'NAGA WHO CAME TO ZERUS LONG AGO. HE FORGED THE ZERG INTO A WEAPON, AND TOOK THEM AWAY. YET SOME OF US WERE HIDDEN, OVERLOOKED. WE MULTIPLIED. WE REMAIN PURE. IF YOU SEEK OUR POWER, YOU MUST BECOME PRIMAL ZERG. YOU MUST BECOME PURE."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Just Outside the Leviathan's 'Parking Spot'**

"YOU HAVE QUESTIONS."

"The Primal Zerg say the Swarm is 'corrupted'" Kerrigan said. "What did Amon do to us?"

"HE DESIRED OUR STRENGTH, OUR ABILITY TO STEAL ESSENCE. BUT WE WERE INDEPENDENT. WE WOULD NOT FOLLOW. AND SO HE BOUND THE ZERG TO A SINGLE OVERRIDING WILL. THEY LOST THEIR IDENTITY, AND BECAME HIS SLAVES."

"The hive mind. That's Amon's corruption?"

"IT IS, AND A TERRIBLE FATE FOR A STRONG PRIMAL ZERG."

"…So what is next?"

"TRAVEL TO THE BIRTHPLACE OF THE ZERG. THERE, YOU WILL BE TESTED. YOU MAY BE TORN APART. IF YOUR RAGE MAKES YOU STRONG ENOUGH, THE POWER OF ZERUS WILL BE YOURS."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Control Chamber**

"My Queen, why did we wake the Ancient On**e**? Its power outstrips even your**s**."

"The Ancient One is key to unlocking the power of Zerus, and I need that knowledge."

"Will it not destroy u**s**?"

"It's called a gamble. It's something humans do, when their instincts tell them the time is right."

"I se**e**. Just as when James Raynor came to Char to return you to your original for**m**?"

"Yes. Just like that. The thing about gambling, Izsha, is that sometimes you lose."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Evolution Pit**

"**P**rimal Zer**g**. **U**nacceptabl**e**. **M**ust be wiped clea**n**. **N**o trace lef**t**. **D**estroy Primal Zer**g**."

"What are you talking about?"

"**S**aw ranged Primal Zerg creatures on battlefiel**d**? **B**ased on Hydralis**k**! **P**rimal Zerg stole design from Swar**m**! **S**warm on planet for hours, days, already being replicate**d**!"

"Abathur… are you upset?"

"_**U**__nacceptabl__**e**__! _**S**warm's power, ability to assimilate strengt**h**. **P**rimal Zerg must not take from u**s**!"

"Don't worry about it. They'll be on our side before I am done here."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"YOU HAVE COME TO THIS PLACE SEEKING POWER."

"Power to kill Arcturus Mengsk" Kerrigan replied. "Tell me what I must do."

"THE POWER IS MORE ANCIENT EVEN THAN I. IT COMES AT GREAT COST. WHAT WILL YOU SACRIFICE TO HAVE YOUR REVENGE?"

"Everything."

"YOU MUST FEEL THE POWER. IT CALLS TO YOU. GO TO IT."

"The Primal Zerg have been alerted to your arriva**l**" Izsha warned. "They are coming for yo**u**."

"Abathur, send me the creature you've been working on – the Swarm Host."

Two Zerg drop-pods came in, depositing a quintet of creatures that looked like the enemy-spawning foes of earlier except with Swarm Zerg design features."

"**A**dapted using Primal essenc**e**. **S**pawns 'Locusts' to kill enemie**s**."

A pack of Primals – Roach analogues led by a Brakk-phenotype enemy – came in from the east. The Swarm Hosts burrowed and ejected multiple little Zergling-sized creatures from their backs. The creatures charged in, tearing into and firing acid blasts at the smaller foes while Kerrigan zapped the big one. Once the way was clear, the Swarm Hosts uprooted themselves and followed Kerrigan across a stream and up a natural earthen ramp.

"YOU ARE CLOSE. THE MOMENT DRAWS NEAR. IS YOUR HATE STILL STRONG ENOUGH TO MAKE THE NECESSARY SACRIFICE?"

At the top of the ramp was a large body of water dominating a good portion of the plateau. Kerrigan slowly walked out a little ways into it.

"It's… a pool."

"THE FIRST SPAWNING POOL. IT EXISTED BEFORE NAMES. FROM THIS PRIMORDIAL PLACE, THE ZERG AROSE. WITHIN, ONE ESSENCE SPLIT INTO MANY. ONE DEVOURED ANOTHER AND BECAME STRONGER: THE FIRST ZERG. YOU WILL HAVE YOUR POWER, AND YOU WILL LOSE YOURSELF. EVOLVE. TRANSFORM. TRANSCEND."

"**R**ecommendation: avoid poo**l**. **C**atalytic fluid will overwhelm Queen's bod**y**. **N**ot strong enoug**h**."

"My hate is strong enough" Kerrigan replied as she stepped into the exact center of the shallow pool, and a chrysalis emerged from beneath her, slowly enclosing around her. "And if I survive, it will remake me. I will become more powerful than the old Queen of Blades. Zagara, defend the Hive Cluster and the chrysalis until I am done… or dead."

"**Y**es, **M**y **Q**ueen."

Fortunately, a Hive Cluster was already in place directly north of the Spawning Pool, and at Zagara's command things went into motion. There were three access points to the plateau – west, east, and south, with the south blocked by a rockslide. The Mutalisks and a Swarm Host took up position here, just in case, while the west and east approaches got a Spine Crawler and two Swarm Hosts each.

"The remnants of Brakk's forces gather to the wes**t**" Izsha reported. "They are preparing to attack the Hive Cluste**r**."

A small pack of Primal Roaches attacked from the west ramp, and the Swarm Hosts' Locusts were ejected and began firing acid blasts, while the Spine Crawler started impaling the hostiles as they came in range. A Swarm Queen came down from the main base and stationed itself behind the Swarm Hosts, using her powers to heal them while she fired armor-piercing spikes at the enemies. Once the attack was repulsed, a Drone came down to form a Spore Crawler to further bolster the western defenses; another did the same at the eastern approach. Another Drone headed out for the mineral/geyser field to the east of the plateau. A new Primal Pack arrived on-scene across the basin, to the southeast.

"_**H**__ear me, broken Zerg. __**Y**__ou have killed Brakk, but his pack survives. __**I**__, Yagdra, claim their territory, and their essence!_"

More of Brakk's pack came in from the southwest, and they & Yagdra's pack rushed across the basin south of the base toward each other, meeting in the middle and engaging in combat. Zagara took the opportunity to continue building up the Swarm's base, as the Hatchery to the east completed formation.

"_**I**__ have not forgotten you, broken pack. __**Y**__our leader sleeps. __**S**__he will not wake. __**M**__y pack will feast upon your essence!_"

A force of Yagdra's Primals emerged from the northeast, attacking the eastern approach. They were more organized than the remnants of Brakk's pack, necessitating the southern Mutalisks to come up and contribute to the defense. A Swarm Host died, ripped apart by Primal Zerglings, and then the Swarm's own Raptor-Zerglings leapt upon their Primal counterparts and ripped them apart, while the Locusts and Mutalisks took out the Primal Hydralisks. Another Swarm Host emerged from a cocoon at base and moved to plug the hole in the eastern defensive line, and less than a minute later a handful more emerged to further bolster defense on both sides.

"**B**rood-Mother Zagara, have made important discover**y**. **P**rimal essence collecting within poo**l**. **C**an us**e**. **S**pawn many flying Locusts to defend Hive Cluster from Primal attack**s**."

"**T**hese **P**rimals **a**re **r**elentless. **S**pawn **t**he **L**ocusts **n**ow. **K**ill **t**hem **a**ll!"

A large force of Brakk's Primals attacked from the west. As they neared the defensive line, the ground rumbled as a massive swarm of airborne Locusts erupted from the Primal Spawning Pool, raining down a barrage of acid blasts on the approaching Primals, killing most and softening the few survivors enough for the Spine Crawler and Swarm Hosts to deal with.

"**Y**agdra **h**as **s**ent **a** **f**orce **o**f **P**rimal **f**lyers **t**o **a**ttack **t**he **c**hrysalis!"

In addition to a flock of Primal Mutalisks, a large pack of Primal ground forces rushed in from the east as well. Another wave of Flying Locusts was loosed, providing a great help in defending the eastern access-way, while the Swarm's Mutalisks exchanged fire with their Primal foes. With the swarming acid-launchers' help, the attack was quickly repulsed.

"**I** **s**ense **a** **p**owerful **p**resence **t**o **t**he **s**outh… **a** **m**assive **P**rimal."

"**T**yrannozo**r**. **S**avag**e**. **E**xtreme physical prowes**s**. **E**ssence useful, must acquir**e**."

"**N**o **s**imple **m**atter. **T**o **r**each **i**t, **w**e **m**ust **c**ross **t**he **b**attle **b**etween **B**rakk **a**nd **Y**agdra's **p**acks. **W**ait… **B**oth **p**acks **a**re **m**oving **a**gainst **u**s! **A**ll **f**orces, **p**repare **f**or **a** **p**incer **a**ttack!"

Just as the enemies drew close on both sides, the Flying Locusts were loosed once again, swarming over both packs and bombarding them with acid blasts; the ground-bound Locusts spawned by the Swarm Hosts did the same, while a flock of Mutalisks continued to build up at the center of the Hive Cluster.

"**O**ur **Q**ueen's **m**etamorphosis **i**s **h**alfway **c**omplete! **M**aintain **o**ur **d**efense!"

A Zerg drop-pod landed amongst the Hive Cluster, depositing a rather unusual cargo. Lasarra telepathically signaled one of the Mutalisks to her; it lowered and allowed her to hop aboard. The flock, with their Protoss wing(wo)man, headed out, going around the lines of Primals to the south and soon reaching the area near the Tyrannozor. Lasarra's eyes glowed bright blue as she focused her power, extending her energies into the storm cloud overhead and harnessing the powerful electrical charge built up in it. Weaving the future-thunderstorm's natural energies as her own, she gave a shout as she called it all down in the form of a _massive_ lightning bolt right onto the large Primal, cooking it. One of the Mutalisks swooped down to absorb and transfer its life-energy to Abathur.

"**T**yrannozor sample acquire**d**. **W**ill research Primal essences furthe**r**."

"Get us back to the base!" Lasarra ordered her 'steed' and its squadron-mates. "Time is running short!"

As the Mutalisk flock returned to the Hive Cluster, they bombed a small force of Primals trying to break through the rockslide south of the Spawning Pool; Lasarra leapt off and floated down, positioning herself near the chrysalis. The Primals, sensing that Kerrigan's transformation was nearing completion, stepped up their attack. Mutalisks and Flying Locusts worked together to bombard a force of Primals from the west, while Zerglings shredded attackers from the east.

"_**M**__y pack is strong! __**W**__e claim essence, we devour! __**T**__he broken Zerg remain! __**C**__ollect their essence! __**K**__ill!_"

"**Y**agdra's **f**orces **a**re **g**athering! **T**hey **a**re **c**onverging **u**pon **t**he **H**ive **C**luster!"

Waves of Primal Zerg came in from all three directions. The Flying Locusts were loosed again, they and the Mutalisks bombing enemies from above. Lasarra used her Psionic Storm attack to further weaken the enemy, also using her powers to create illusory copies of the Swarm Zerg to confuse and divide the attacking Primals. Zagara herself took to the field as well, using her claws and projectile spikes to shred a small pack of Primal Zerglings that managed to slip past the outer defenses. Every available unit put everything they had into fighting off the attackers. The titanic cloud overhead swirled around like a hurricane, with the eye directly above Kerrigan's chrysalis. Everyone could feel the slumbering power within the cocoon beginning to awaken.

Suddenly, cracks spread across the chrysalis' shell, bright purple light shining from within. A claw punched through, and then the shell was shattered. Kerrigan bore the physical form of the old Queen of Blades, but with a purple color scheme in contrast to the old QOB's red and yellow; lines of violet glowing energy ran across her head and face, and her eyes glowed purple. With a psionically-echoing roar, she unleashed her power. A massive wave of energy raced out in all directions; every attacking Primal it touched died, while every Swarm Zerg's eyes changed from yellow to purple, as what remained of Amon's corruption and ability to control was exorcised from them. A beam of energy – Kerrigan's aura – shot into the heavens, Mutalisks circling around it, as every ground-bound Zerg bowed and knelt before their ruler. Across the planet, the Primal pack-leaders felt the great and terrible power.

The Primal Queen had awoken.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"YOU HAVE BEEN REBORN. A PRIMAL PACK LEADER OF BOUNDLESS POWER."

"I feel as if I can rip worlds apart" Kerrigan replied, observing her old/new body.

"AND ARE YOU THE EQUAL OF AMON, WHO ONCE CONTROLLED YOU?"

"No. Even this much power couldn't match his full strength. But he is dead now – slain on the world of Ulnar."

"I HOPE THAT IS SO. FOR HE TRULY _COULD_ RIP WORLDS APART."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Leviathan Control Chamber**

"…Izsha, what is a Primal Zerg doing on my Leviathan?"

Sarah stared hostilely at the hunched-over biped; around 8-10 feet tall at full height, he had a large, muscled left arm tipped with claws, and a severed stump on the opposite side with a smaller, shorter arm growing from underneath it, along with a row of large spikes along his back, patches of scales and fur intermixed (including what actually looked like a goat-like beard), a long spike-lined tail, two large lower-jaw fangs/tusks, one of which was broken at the tip, several glowing yellow circles running down his sides, and four glowing eyes.

"**I** am Dehaka," he said, with a rasping, rattling voice and slightly stilted speech, "one who collects. **I** kill. **I** take essence. **N**ow I come to you because I feel your change. **A**ll Zerus feels it. **A**ll Zerus fears it, and you."

"But you don't fear me, do you?"

"**Y**ou shine. **Y**ou will bring more essence, and I will follow. **W**hen you do not, I will not."

"Well, I've forged alliances on shakier ground than that. Very well, you can stay. Betray me, and I'll collect _your_ essence."

"**Y**es."

"Do you think the remaining pack leaders will join me now?"

"**T**hey are a rock, a tree, a hill. **T**hey will stand against the wind. **T**hey seek power."

"And you?"

"**I** am a river. **I** will flow. **I** seek essence."

"Well, the pack leaders have no chance against the Swarm now."

"**T**hey gather essence for thousands of years. **T**hey are blinded. **B**ut they are not foolish."

"You radiate so much powe**r**" Izsha said to Kerrigan. "More than the old Queen of Blades ever di**d**."

"Everything is different. I could always hear the Swarm, control it. But now… I _feel_ the Swarm. I _am_ the Swarm. I am now truly the Overmind's successor. …Perhaps now that I actually look the part, this will help bring more Brood-Mothers back into the fold."

"**Y**ou **w**ere **t**he **t**rue **l**eader **o**f **t**he **S**warm **y**esterday," Zagara replied, "**a**nd **y**ou **w**ill **b**e **t**omorrow. **Y**our **a**ppearance **d**oes **n**ot **m**atter."

"Perhaps not to you. The humans will not be so… understanding."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Evolution Pit**

"**G**enetic strands differen**t**. **R**estructured from base level u**p**. **S**tronger than Queen of Blade**s**. **S**equences complex but clea**n**. **C**ompletely different at cor**e**."

"Yes" Kerrigan replied. "I _am_ different. I am my own master. When the Xel'Naga artifact made me human again, it cleansed me of most of Amon's influence, and this Primal transformation got rid of what remained."

"**M**ust take sampl**e**. **S**tudy new sequence**s**."

She glared him into submission. "Don't even try, Abathur. What I am now is beyond your comprehension."

"**D**ifficult to admi**t**. **N**ew structure beyond understandin**g**. …**W**ill return to wor**k**."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"IT IS TIME. CONFRONT THE REMAINING PACK LEADERS. TAKE WHAT IS THEIRS. EMBRACE THE DESTINY OF ALL ZERG.

"YOU MUST KNOW YOUR ENEMIES: YAGDRA, A WORM WHOSE ACID BURNS LIKE FIRE; KRAITH, IMMENSE AND CONSUMED BY HATRED; SLIVAN, THE ETERNAL MOTHER, HOLLOW AND DESTRUCTIVE. KILL THEM, AND YOU WILL COMMAND THE WHOLE OF THE ZERG. EACH HAS SENT MOST OF ITS PACK AGAINST YOUR SWARM, LEAVING THEMSELVES VULNERABLE."

"Zagara, defend the Leviathan" Kerrigan ordered as she walked across the rocky ground. "I will deal with the pack leaders myself."

Kerrigan got a move on, leaping across a lava flow and pouncing on a Primal Hydralisk in a her-sized bolt of purple energy, essentially pulling off a downward-directed Psionic version of a 'Biotic Charge' and flattening the hostile. She leapt across another gap, and used what she called the 'Psionic Shift' attack – a forward flash-step while wreathed in destructive power – to blitz through and kill a line of Primal Zerglings. She collected a small Xel'Naga artifact as she moved along, and as she neared a pack of Yagdra's Hydralisks, a pack of Dehaka's Primal Roaches emerged and attacked them from behind supporting Kerrigan as she used her Psionic Lightning to join the fray.

"**N**ew form can twist essence, "mend" wounds, heal nearby Zerg and sel**f**."

Kerrigan focused her powers and released a wave of energy that healed the surviving Primal Roaches. They moved on, killing a few more of Yagdra's brood, and Kerrigan then leapt across a gap and Psionic-Shifted through some Primal Zerglings, snagging another artifact. She then led her group southeast, using a Kinetic Blast to kill an ape-like Primal while Dehaka's Roaches melted away its Primal Hydralisk support. Two more of Dehaka's Roaches joined her as they headed into Yagdra's nest. Soon, a massive snake-like Primal Zerg emerged from the ground, bearing dull-brown chitinous skin, a crown of backward-facing spikes, and two curved Hydralisk-like blade-limbs.

"_**L**__eader of the broken pack? __**N**__o!_"

"Is that fear I sense in you, Yagdra? You do know you never had a chance, right?"

"_**Y**__our change means nothing! __**I**__ will melt the flesh from your bones!_"

Yagdra fired a blast of burning acid, and Kerrigan & her Roaches scattered to dodge it. They started hitting him with psionic blasts and acid streams, keeping on the move to dodge his return fire. After taking a few hits, Yagdra went underground, leaving behind a large egg; Kerrigan had the Roaches quickly kill it, just in time for Yagdra to resurface. He fired a huge stream of burning acid, the Roaches and Kerrigan scurrying to dodge it. Kerrigan then focused her energies and charged _toward_ the giant acid-spewing snake, dodging a few acid blasts and then pulling off a Psionic Charge upward, slamming into Yagdra's skull. The Primal pack-leader roared in fury as she gripped one of his horns, while bringing her other hand back and charging it with power. She formed a large purple psi-blade, and then rammed it through his fractured skull and into his brain, unleashing a burst of power inside just in case the impalement wasn't enough. Yagdra's body seized and then collapsed, Kerrigan backflipping off and landing on her feet as the snake's corpse hit the ground with a thud.

Kerrigan floated off the ground a little as glowing power of some sort was siphoned out of Yagdra's body and drawn into her own, as she absorbed his 'essence'. As she and the Roaches moved south, a quartet of Dehaka's Primal Hydralisks joined the group. They came across a massive clutch of Primal eggs, and immediately got to work destroying them, Kerrigan's Psionic Shift and Crush Grip proving invaluable. A few Primal Zerglings managed to hatch, but Dehaka's Roaches made short work of them while the rest of the eggs were smashed. The group continued east, walking along a path that bordered a cliff-edge, killing a pack of Primal Zerglings and smashing a trio of large eggs (and grabbing the small Xel'Naga artifact behind them). As they passed a few caves, a Primal ambush hit them, led by two of the big ape-like ones. Kerrigan's side won, but at the cost of all but four of the Roaches and two of the Hydralisks.

As they rounded a corner, another ape-like Primal burst out from beneath the rocks, pouncing on one of the remaining Hydralisks and crushing its head before Kerrigan then killed it. Fortunately, as they moved down a dirt slope, three more of Dehaka's Primal Hydralisks and a Roach emerged to replace losses. They entered a massive arena, and from across it came a huge beast, looking like a cross between a porcupine and a bull, with several huge red-tipped black spikes along his back and a curved horn atop his head.

"_**I**__ feel your strength_" Kraith said. "_**Y**__ou will be worth killing, worth the blood!_"

He gathered power, and then launched a barrage of huge spikes at Kerrigan's group, who barely avoided it. He slowly swept the barrage after them, keeping them running, and when he cut it off he then readied himself and charged at them full-speed. Again, they narrowly avoided being trampled, and when Kraith hit the wall of the arena a few Primal Zerglings dropped in, forcing Kerrigan's group to quickly deal with them just in time to avoid another spike barrage. When Kraith charged again, Kerrigan waited for the perfect moment, and then leapt onto him, clinging to his horn as he charged. Kraith began throwing his head around, but Kerrigan kept her grip, as she slid down onto the back of his neck and formed a long psi-blade. With all her might she swung it upward, cutting into the front of his neck. Kraith let out a strangled roar, thrashing about as Kerrigan sawed her blade upward through his neck. Finally, she used her other hand to fire a Psionic/Force Push downward, propelling herself upward with enough force that her psi-blade's upward strike decapitated Kraith; his head and body fell to the ground beside each other.

Kerrigan focused as she pulled Kraith's life-force and 'essence' into herself, giving her power level another little boost. She led her group north from Kraith's arena, being joined by another of Dehaka's Primal Hydralisks as well as one of the bluish ape-like Primals under his – and now Kerrigan's – command. They crossed a bridge, and Kerrigan used her lightning to take out a pack of Primal Banelings. Kerrigan went right, using her Psionic Charge to move across ledges and kill acid-shooting Primals, reaching and grabbing the little Xel'Naga artifact across the way and then returning to her group. They went west, encountering two of the big ape-like ones and an acid-shooter; Kerrigan and her allied 'blue ape' took out one of the two big hostiles, while the Hydralisks and Roaches handled the other two foes. Four Roaches and two Hydralisks survived the battle.

Unfortunately, as they followed the river, a Primal Baneling ambush killed Kerrigan's 'blue ape'. The rest of the group moved on, killing Primal Zerglings and giant carnivorous plants along the way. They followed the river as it curved north, and another enemy 'big blue' took out one of the two Hydralisks by pouncing from above. The Roaches and the now-sole Hydralisk aided Kerrigan in killing the ambusher and another Primal Zergling pack, and when they continued past the river another group of Dehaka's – two Roaches, three Hydralisks – emerged to join up. They moved up and around a rock path, soon reaching the circular plateau where Slivan – who was basically a giant Primal Swarm Host – waited for them.

"_**W**__elcome… to your demise_" she hissed, as she ejected a huge pack of Primal Banelings.

Slivan continuously ejected Banelings as Kerrigan and her force attacked, while also blasting them with a type of mucus that slowed their movements; Kerrigan pulled off a Psionic Charge to escape just as the wave of Banelings obliterated her entire attack force. Snarling, the Primal Queen send out an all-directions Psionic Shockwave that sent Primal Banelings flying over the edges of the rocky plateau, and then charged her power, her arms wreathed in electrical energy. Kerrigan thrust both hands forward, unleashing a continuous torrent of powerful Force Lightning into Slivan. The 'Eternal Mother' screeched and thrashed as Kerrigan poured on the power, roasting her alive. Finally, Slivan's vital organs were thoroughly cooked by the barrage of lightning, and she collapsed, smoldering. Kerrigan stood hunched over slightly, panting for breath, but when she then absorbed Slivan's life-force and 'essence' it revitalized her, restoring her stamina. A fairly large group of Primals from Yagdra's, Kraith's, and Slivan's packs came in from the north, but they made gestures of subservience to Kerrigan; she was the strongest, so they would obey.

"IT IS TIME."

"Zurvan…"

"THE PACK LEADERS ARE SLAIN, THEIR PACKS JOIN YOUR SWARM, AND HERE YOU STAND, COMPLETE. YOU ARE ZERG. YOUR ESSENCE OVERFLOWS WITH POWER. I… I THIRST. YOUR LIFEFORCE WILL FEED MY EVOLUTION, THE FIRST IN MILLENNIA."

The ground shook as most of the rocky plateau broke away, leaving Kerrigan and her Primals trapped on a crescent-shaped platform, as Zurvan the Ancient One emerged from below, his claws blocking the outer edge of the crescent and his head the inner.

"I wondered when you'd make your move…"

"NO ALLEGIANCE BUT TO SELF. KILL OR BE KILLED. YOU KNOW THIS."

"Of course."

"ONE WILL BE CONSUMED AND BECOME SOMETHING GREATER THAN EITHER! THIS IS THE HERITAGE OF THE ZERG!"

Zurvan's massive claws came slamming down onto the platform as Kerrigan and her Primals opened fire, trying to chip away at the thick armor of his head. They were constantly on the move to avoid being crushed, blasting Zurvan's head whenever they had the chance. Kerrigan took out one of his four eyes with a Kinetic Blast, and in response he breathed out a stream of electrical energy that fried half of her attack force. Several Zurvan-loyal Primal Zerg emerged, leaping down from his back and onto the platform, where they engaged Kerrigan's Zerg. Narrowly dodging another swing of Zurvan's claws, Kerrigan decided enough was enough. She floated up into the air, her entire body glowing as she rapidly gathered a massive amount of power, charging it as a growing sphere of purple energy in front of her. Zurvan tried to fire at her with his 'lightning breath' again, but her Zerg forced him to focus on them, giving their lives for their Queen.

Finally, with a shout, Kerrigan forced the big-as-her sphere of energy to compress to one-tenth its size and fired it straight into Zurvan's mouth. A second later, there was a massive explosion of power that gutted Zurvan's skull. As his lifeless body began to slide down into the ravine below, Kerrigan extracted his life-force and 'essence', absorbing it into herself.

"Zerus is mine… Izsha, prepare the Leviathan. It's time the Swarm returned to the Koprulu Sector."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

"My Queen, I have been contacted by Kilysa, a brood-mothe**r**. She has heard of your accomplishments and wishes to return her brood to the Swar**m**. Her brood is small in number, but it has strong Leviathan**s**."

Kerrigan reached out with her mind across the cosmos. "Kilysa, hear me. The planet Mistaff IV is a hub of Dominion military production. Take your brood there and destroy their facilities. Do that, and you will earn your place within the Swarm."

"_**I**__t __**s**__hall __**b**__e __**a**__s __**y**__ou __**s**__ay, __**M**__y __**Q**__ueen_" Kilysa replied.

"It is a good sign that some of your brood-mothers are returning to the fol**d**."

"I wonder why they are willing to give up their independence?"

"Perhaps not all of them wish to rule the Swar**m**."

"And perhaps they know there is safety in numbers. …Dehaka, did you know Zurvan would turn on me?"

"**Y**our essence. **I**t called him."

"And you didn't try to warn me."

"**H**e was Zerg. **Y**ou are Zerg. **O**ne dies and one grows strong. **Y**ou know."

"I think I'm starting to understand you, Dehaka."

"The Ancient's betrayal may not have been entirely his choice" Lasarra suggested. "A normally-docile creature can become desperate and vicious if starved. He lost his reason to his hunger, and that proved his undoing."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Evolution Pit**

"There is no other creature like you in the Swarm. Where did your essence come from?"

"**T**he Overmind spun me from many specie**s**. **A** brood of on**e**."

"What did you do after the Overmind's death?"

"**W**andered the tunnels of Char, without purpos**e**. **F**era**l**. **Q**ueen of Blades found m**e**. **M**ade me Zerg agai**n**."

"You aren't Zerg unless you are under someone's control?"

"**W**ithout overriding will, am… beas**t**. **L**es**s**."

"_My Queen, Brood-Mother Kilysa has sent us somethin__**g**__._"

**-**_**Break**_**-**

"What do you have for me, Izsha?"

"The humans launched thousands of these devices at our broods on Cha**r**. Brood-Mother Kilysa relayed this to u**s**. It is not a weapo**n**."

The device was a mostly-flat grey rectangle about a foot across, with a green core in the center. The core projected a wavering green light upward.

"It's a two-way communicator" Kerrigan said.

The hologram stabilized to reveal…

"_The Queen of Blades…_" Arcturus Mengsk said. "_I knew you'd return to your true form: a monster. Where the hell are you, anyhow?_"

Kerrigan smirked. "Zerus. The evolutionary homeworld of the Zerg. You see, when the Xel'Naga named Amon forcibly reshaped the Zerg and turned them into weapons under his psionic and genetic command to wipe out his brethren, he missed some. The 'Primal Zerg' here have evolved independently of the Swarm since then, while the Swarm operated under Amon's genetic command to kill and consume. The old Queen of Blades was under that compulsion. But here, I found the Primordial Spawning Pool from which the very first Zerg arose, and I tapped into its power. My transformation purged what remained of Amon's influence from me and from the Zerg I command; I'm truly free for the first time in years. Now, when whatever freaks of nature his underlings are making wake up, they won't be able to wrench control of the Zerg from me."

"_You're telling me the Xel'Naga were wiped out by one of their own?_"

"Using the altered Zerg as mind-controlled, genetically-reprogrammed slaves, yes."

"_Well, that's another thing my R&D boys can chock up to being wrong over. Anyway… If you care at all about James Raynor, you'll do exactly as I say. …Heheh. Yes, he's alive. So you'll keep your Swarm away from Korhal, and away from me, or he dies._"

The hologram cut off, and the projector sparked and died.

"…Izsha, have our broods begin searching for the _Hyperion_. Let me know the _minute_ you find them. We'll need their help."

"Yes, My Quee**n**. Also, there is another developmen**t**. One of our brood-mothers in the Koprulu Sector is picking up a strange psionic signa**l**. It is Zerg, but not part of the Swar**m**."

"_I know you seek to topple Mengsk_" said a psionically-echoing voice with a discernible Russian accent. "_His alien soldiers, the Hybrids, are your greatest threat. If you wish to stop them, meet me at these coordinates._"

"If the Dominion is controlling Hybrids, our invasion of Korhal will fai**l**. This lab _must_ be destroye**d**."

Kerrigan was silent for a moment. "…Izsha, have the Broods continue searching for the _Hyperion_, and set course for the provided coordinates. If there are Hybrids there, we _have_ to kill them as soon as possible."

"Setting cours**e**."

As the Leviathan lifted off and prepared to jump, Kerrigan looked out the viewport.

'Hang on, Jim' she thought. 'I have something big I have to take care of, but then I'll come find you. I promise…'

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Eldritch Abominations galore!


	5. Whispers from the Dark

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

**High Orbit over Skygeirr Station**

"My Queen, the Infested Terran who contacted you waits over by the viewing por**t**. He claims to know yo**u**."

Kerrigan walked over to the man, who wore what looked like a naval officer's uniform complete with cap. His left arm was heavily Infested in appearance, and a Zerg claw extended up from his left shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"You do not recognize me?" he replied with a Russian accent as he turned around, revealing glowing eyes and Zerg biomatter making up the left side of his face. "I am Alexei Stukov. We were enemies once."

"Well, we both seem to be Zerg now."

"Indeed, and we share a common goal: the destruction of this facility. It is here that Mengsk breeds the Hybrids – combining Protoss and Zerg DNA to create monstrous creatures of immense power."

"Then we'll destroy this facility together. …This isn't just about getting rid of the Hybrid threat, is it? Why are you helping me?"

"They held me here for many years. I survived experiments, torture, and worse. Now I will see it burn. You were the only one I could think of with the power, and will, to aid me."

"Infested, held captive, experimented upon and hunted… We have some things in common. …Izsha, contact the available Brood-Mothers. Tell them to bring their Leviathans to this system."

"Should they unleash their broods upon the statio**n**?"

"No. Zagara and I will lead our broods in the assault."

"So the other broods will simply hold in orbi**t**?"

"I want them nearby. After I destroy this station, we're going after Jim."

As Kerrigan walked away from Stukov and Izsha, Zagara pulled her aside.

"**I** **h**ave **n**ever **s**een **h**is **l**ike" she gestured to Stukov. "**H**e **i**s **p**owerful, **b**ut **c**losed **o**ff. **W**here **i**s **h**e **f**rom?"

"Stukov is from Earth," Kerrigan replied, "the evolutionary homeworld of the humans. A few years ago, they sent an invading force here. I remember it; I – the old Queen of Blades – destroyed them."

"**A**s **i**t **s**hould **b**e."

"I thought Stukov was dead. But I heard reports that he'd been resurrected – infested, and then 'cured'. If he's been a prisoner here all these years, anything is possible."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Evolution Pit**

"**O**rganism Stukov fascinatin**g**. **I**mplications disturbin**g**."

"How so?" Kerrigan asked.

"**M**odifications of Stukov second only to modifications of Primal Quee**n**. **H**owever, Stukov product of specific desig**n**. **I**nterweaving of Terran and Zerg matter, subtl**e**. **S**pun on micro scale not possible for Swar**m**."

"Something out there is better at this than you, and you don't like that."

"**E**ntity responsible for Stukov exceeds Organism Abathu**r**. **U**ntenable to oppos**e**. **R**ecommend immediate indoctrination into foreign entity's Swar**m**."

"…Never."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"The main entrance of the Skygeirr Platform is heavily defended" Stukov explained. "We must dislodge this Dominion force before we can assault the lab itself." He highlighted a structure that was worryingly heavily guarded. "This lift is the only entrance into the laboratories. It is also the second most heavily defended location in Dominion space."

"So they've got a lot of marines" Kerrigan replied. "We'll use those numbers against them. Bring in my Infestors. We're going to plant virophages at these garrisons. Once they've infested the Terrans inside, I'll use them to secure the landing bay. We'll clear it before the Dominion can even react."

A Zerg drop-pod landed just south of a Dominion garrison, depositing four Infestors. As they moved down a ramp and toward the garrison, one of them hit a trio of marines with a glob of acidic mucus that stuck them in place while also rapidly eating through their armor and bodies. The Infestors hurried past the dead marines, and one of them planted a virophage between the two garrison structures. It rapidly matured and then spread its tendrils and Creep into both buildings. Screams from within quickly dwindled away, and soon loyal Infested Terrans came rushing out.

The Infested humans were set upon by a Dominion Banshee. One of the Infestors launched a 'neural parasite' at it, which quickly made its way inside the craft and assumed control of its pilot; the Banshee then began bombarding the nearby Dominion bunker with air-to-surface missiles, covering the Infested Terrans' advance. The ITs and the Infested Banshee overwhelmed a Marauder and a pair of marines, while the Infestors lumbered along and planted another virophage at a garrison along the way. The Infested Banshee cloaked and flew in toward the nearby Dominion base, destroying a Diamondback and attacking structures while the Infested Terrans swarmed the bunkers and tore them – and the soldiers inside – apart. The Infestors moved past the battle, planting another virophage at the garrison north of the Dominion base. Said base was soon destroyed, the Infested Banshee and foot-soldiers tearing it apart.

"_The Zerg are infesting the facility! Release the gas!_"

A yellowish gas came shooting out of multiple large vents in the floor/ground all over the area; it reacted violently with the Infested Terrans, making their bodies collapse. The Infestors and the Infested Banshee, though, were unaffected.

"My Queen, the gas is killing our Infested Terran**s**."

"We can always infest more. They're only killing themselves."

"**C**hemical warfar**e**. **E**fficient delivery mechanis**m**. **G**as unstabl**e**. **O**nce Dominion's reserves run out, will take time to synthesize mor**e**."

"And that's when we resume our attack. Until then, we'll hold here and defend the virophages."

A few Overlords accompanied multiple Zerg drop-pods, which deposited a large group of Drones – who quickly set up a Lair and accompanying structures, and then got to work harvesting – and a pack of Zerglings & Hydralisks led by Kerrigan.

"_Kill the Infested. It's the only mercy we can afford them._"

As Zerg attackers began spawning at a steady pace, Kerrigan led her group over to the first Infested Garrison, arriving just in time to greet a dropship full of Dominion marines. Against the Primal Queen, they stood no chance; half of them fell to a coordinated spike barrage from the Hydralisks, while Kerrigan telekinetically snapped the remainder's necks from 40 feet away. She then led her little group back to the Hive Cluster, waiting. An Infestor moved toward the ramp north of the base, launching a neural parasite at a hovering mini Science Vessel [AN: because canon full-size ones are several kilometers across, unlike their tiny in-game models]. The Zerg-controlled craft flew over to the base, using its "repair beam" to fix damage to the Infested Banshee's armor.

Before long, the gas ran out. Kerrigan led a force of Infested Terrans to the garrison north of the base, having one of her Infestors neural-parasite the Siege Tank there and having it help clear the area, so the Infestors could plant another virophage. Another garrison around a hundred meters east met the same fate. As Kerrigan then moved north, she used a Kinetic Blast to crack open a bunker, allowing the Infested Terrans to swarm in. She noticed an odd-looking structure.

"Stukov, what am I looking at?"

"The Dominion uses these facilities to conduct research on live Zerg. If you place a Creep Tumor near, you can infest them and steal biomass held within."

Two more structures were highlighted on Kerrigan's TACMAP. As Infested Terrans continued on, Kerrigan led a squad of Infested Marines and the Infested Banshee in assaulting a base to the north, using Kinetic Blasts to destroy the Siege Tank and Flame Turret, while the Banshee blew away Marauders. By the time the base was destroyed, a chain of Creep Tumors had reached the 'research' facility along the east side of the path, infesting it. By this point, however, the gas began venting out again, and every Infested Terran out in the open keeled over and died. As a secondary base began forming to the north where the Dominion one had been, Kerrigan used a Kinetic Blast to shoot down a dropship full of Firebats heading for one of her virophages; the men's weapons' fuel tanks made the explosion extra-big.

The next few minutes were spent reinforcing virophage defenses, building up attacking forces, and Kerrigan putting the fear of God into an unfortunate squad of marines who thought they could take out the northern Hive Cluster. Once the gas flow stopped and the Infested Terran flow started, Kerrigan and the Infestors moved out. Kerrigan cleared out a bunker so the Creep Tumor chain could reach the second research facility, while an Infestor neural-parasited a Thor up ahead in the Infested Terrans' path, siccing it on its former fellows; it did quite a bit of damage before being destroyed. A Dominion _Ezekiel_-class destroyer was visible hovering over the target facility, and used its ventral guns to begin pounding the approaching Infested Terrans. Kerrigan had her Infestors control the two other Thors stationed near the courtyard's entrance, and they used their guns to bring the destroyer down, but took fatal damage in the process.

As the gas began venting again, Kerrigan and her Infestors pulled back, while the Infested Terrans all died. An attack on the southwest virophage was thwarted by the large pack of Hydralisks guarding it. A central bridge was extended to allow enemies access, but the first squad of marines across were taken out by the Locusts spawned by the Swarm Host rooted near the virophage nearest the bridge. An attack on the northern Hive Cluster was repulsed by the Infestors taking control of the two Siege Tanks and turning them against the accompanying marines.

As the gas ran out and the Infested resumed their attack, Kerrigan led a large pack of Hydralisks and an Infestor west, finding two more garrisons guarded by the Dominion. Kerrigan and the Hydralisks cleared the way, projectile spines and Psionic Lightning taking out the Banshee squadron overhead and the marines below, allowing the Infestors to plant virophages. Two Thors guarded another research facility; the Infestors simply planted neural parasites in both pilots, adding the two heavy mechs to the Zerg's offensive capabilities. The Thors joined Kerrigan and her Hydralisks and Infested Terrans in assaulting the courtyard at the foot of the final area, methodically clearing it of hostiles just as the gas kicked in again; Kerrigan's force hunkered down to the south, waiting as more Hydralisks and Zerglings came up from the bases.

Once the gas cut out again, the Infested Terrans rallied for the final assault. Two Siege Tanks posted at the top of the last ramp cut them down by the handfuls, but the Infestors promptly turned the mortar tanks to the Swarm's cause, loosing them upon their former allies. The overwhelming force and numbers rolled right over the Dominion's final defenses, swamping the hapless marines and Firebats, while the Thors used their big guns to blow away first the cannon-bearing Command Center and then the armored gate blocking access to the lift. It didn't take long for the stragglers to be mopped up.

"My Queen, the Swarm is ready to enter the laboratory at your comman**d**" Izsha reported.

"Good" Kerrigan replied. "It's time we found out what's waiting inside."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

"I have been contacted by another Brood-Mothe**r**" Izsha reported. "Ryloth has been keeping her large brood out of the conflic**t**. She is impressed with you and wishes to bring her brood back into the Swar**m**."

"…Brood-Mother Ryloth," Kerrigan reached her thoughts out, "hear me. Take your brood to Jontur II. This is where the Dominion manufactures their newest ships. Destroy their shipyards for me."

"_**I**__t __**s**__hall __**b**__e __**d**__one, __**M**__y __**Q**__ueen_."

"Skygeirr Station…" Stukov looked out the viewport at the facility. "The Dominion's secret weapons lab. This is the heart of Mengsk's Hybrid-breeding program."

"Will the Hybrids obey Mengsk's orders?"

"He believes they will. I am not so sure."

"Hmm… This place is very far out of the way, and yet it's guarded as if it were Korhal itself."

"**T**he **T**errans **m**ust **g**reatly **p**rize **t**hat **w**hich **l**ies **w**ithin" Zagara remarked.

"But technology at this scale… This is beyond Mengsk's engineers."

"**P**erhaps **t**hey **h**ave **h**elp **f**rom **s**omething **g**reater **t**han **t**hemselves."

"If there are any answers, they're inside."

"**T**his place of metal and stone…" Dehaka murmured. "**W**hy?"

"You're not impressed? The Primal Zerg couldn't build something like this."

"**I** do not need a wall; I can evolve armor. **I** do not need a weapon; I can evolve claws."

"The toolmakers might create something stronger than your armor and claws."

"**T**heir tools stay the same. **I** change."

"Kerrigan, there is something you must know" Stukov said.

"Be quick" she replied. "I have a battle to command."

"I must warn you about the being who runs this lab: Narud. He is an ancient shapeshifter who has worn many faces over the centuries. He made me what I am now."

"I know of him. He's the servant of the fallen Xel'Naga, Amon. And Amon is dead."

"But his underling lives on. Narud is the most dangerous being you've ever met. And you will face him in there."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

A wave of Zerglings led by Kerrigan rushed into the facility, overrunning a squad of marines.

"Kerrigan," Stukov said, "this lab houses the culmination of Narud's research: the Hybrids. They are the ultimate weapon of the final war."

Farther into the lab, a Reaver-type Hybrid emerged from its stasis cell, its energy shields deflecting a panicking squad of Dominion marines' gunfire. It unleashed a pulse of psionic power that literally made the men's brains explode.

"They're waking up!" Kerrigan said. Then she cried out in surprised pain, gripping her head.

"What's happening to you?"

"It's attacking me psionically! Draining me…"

"Stay strong! You must kill the Hybrid, or we are all doomed!"

From the growing Hive Cluster, Kerrigan led a force of two Roaches, an Aberration, and eight Raptor-Zerglings west to attack the abomination. The Zerglings leapt in, slashing and tearing at the Hybrid, but it then unleashed a Psionic Burst that killed them all. It was weakened, though, and Kerrigan began blasting it with Kinetic Blasts and Psionic Lightning, while the Aberration rushed in with a roar and struck with its mighty claws, and the Roaches fired acid blasts. Kerrigan's 'mend' ability kept the Aberration going strong as it ripped and tore the Hybrid's guts. Finally, she Kinetic-Blasted its skull open, and a blast of Roach acid hit its brain directly. The Hybrid collapsed, and then vanished in a burst of blue light, its own psionic power near-instantly deconstructing its corpse on a molecular level.

"That will not be the last of them" Stukov said.

"_**Y**__ou are not welcome here, Kerriga__**n**__._"

"Narud… How's your back? Still sore from when that little Keyblade girl did a number on you on Ulnar?"

"My Queen, Hybrid psionic signatures are appearing across the laborator**y**."

As Kerrigan and her three surviving Zerg returned to the base, more and more Drones emerged to speed up resource collection. A small Dominion force attacked from the west, but the Aberration and the Spine Crawler took care of most of them, with the Roaches handling the stragglers. They returned to base and took a Swarm Queen into the group, followed by a half-dozen Hydralisks.

A Hybrid emerged from stasis south of the base and began its psionic attack on Kerrigan. A second Aberration and a pack of Zerglings joined Kerrigan's group in heading that way, the Aberrations and Kerrigan taking out two Dominion bunkers blocking their way. The Hybrid – another Reaver-class – was waiting for them. The Aberrations attack first, with the Zerglings moving around and beneath them to join in, while Kerrigan and her Roaches, Swarm Queen, and Hydralisks attacked from range. The Hybrid's psionic bolts quickly wiped out half of the Zerglings before the Aberrations forced it to focus on them. Kerrigan's Kinetic Blasts and Psionic Lightning wore the Hybrid down, and just when one of the Aberrations was starting to falter the other one landed a lucky claw swing that tore out the Hybrid's throat. Kerrigan fired a slicing wave of psionic energy that hit the new weak spot and decapitated the monster.

On their way back to the base, Kerrigan's force intercepted a Dominion attack group led by two Goliaths. The Zerglings pounced on and shredded the marines, losing two of their number to the Goliaths before the Aberrations brought the combat walkers down. More Hydralisks joined her group, and they headed southwest, finding a Dominion base. Kerrigan quickly Kinetic-Blasted the Siege Tank before it could wreak too much havoc, and the defenders – who hadn't been expecting an attack this soon – were bowled over by the assault; Hydralisk spines ripped through marine armor, Aberrations shrugged off bullets & grenades and shredded those responsible, winged Zerglings leapt through the air and pounced upon those trying to flee, Roaches' acid melted away auto-defenses and structures, and Kerrigan used psionic assaults to rip apart anything she caught sight of.

Another Hybrid awakened north-northwest of the base, and Kerrigan led her force in that direction, joined by two more Aberrations and 10 more Zerglings. They went north, tearing through a feeble defensive line and clearing out another potential expansion site. As they moved on, Kerrigan telekinetically crushing a pair of Hellions, they found a captive Brutalisk. The Hydralisks killed the few Firebat guards from range, and Kerrigan freed the mighty creature.

They moved against the nearby Hybrid. The Zerglings were the first to attack, and the first to die, though they did weaken the beast before being slaughtered. The Aberrations and Brutalisk charged in, supported by Kinetic Blast fire from Kerrigan and the Hydralisks' poisonous projectiles. The three large and powerful Zerg were able to overwhelm the Hybrid, tanking its psionic bolts and shredding its flesh. The Brutalisk got the kill, its claw-blades splitting the Hybrid in half and then proceeding to tear both halves into bloody chunks.

As Kerrigan's group returned to base, Drones mutated into Hatcheries at the northwest and southwest expansion sites. Kerrigan led her attack group to the southeast, reaching and attacking a Dominion base just as the Hybrid on the other side of it awoke. They fought through the Dominion, Kerrigan and the Brutalisk taking down a Thor by her psychically disorienting its pilot and then the beast ripping the mecha open and eating the hapless man within in one bite. As the Hydralisks killed marines and demolished light structures, the Hybrid came out to play, using its psionic power to pick up an Aberration and slam it down, heavily wounding it. Kerrigan cast 'Mend' on her heavy soldier, as everyone attacked the abomination. Two Hydralisks were killed, their insides fried by the Hybrid's psionic bursts, but Kerrigan then took out one of its eyes with a bolt of psionic lightning; it panicked, and an Aberration came in from its blind side and grabbed its head, while two more grabbed its body. The one holding the head gave a mighty twist, turning it 180 degrees with a loud crack, and the Hybrid collapsed.

As another pack of Hydralisks joined Kerrigan's group, three more Hybrid energy signatures were detected and highlighted on the TACMAP. Kerrigan led her attack force north, attacking a small Dominion base; a pair of Siege Tanks took out four Hydralisks with one double-shot, but the Brutalisk charged the tanks and ripped them apart, while Kerrigan zapped the Wraiths overhead, and her Hydralisks and Aberrations tore apart the few marines. Once the area was clear, they went east, finding a Hybrid still in-stasis. Unfortunately, it woke up just as they reached it, firing a psionic burst that blew an Aberration's head off, and then telekinetically picked up and slammed down several of Kerrigan's forces, wounding them and killing another Hydralisk. They swarmed it, Kerrigan firing Kinetic Blasts and Psionic/Force Lightning as fast as she could, while the Brutalisk got in close and started slashing. Before long they wore the Hybrid down, a Kinetic Blast blowing its chest open and a barrage of Hydralisk spines then shredding its internal organs, killing it.

As Kerrigan led her force north to attack another Dominion base, a Kinetic Blast taking out their lone Siege Tank while her Hydralisks and her own psionic lightning handled the foot-soldiers, a large flock of Mutalisks bypassed the Dominion and attacked the nearby Hybrid, which broke out of its stasis chamber and returned fire. Mighty as it was, the Hybrid was nonetheless unable to handle 20 angry Mutalisks all by itself; though it killed five, the remainder brought it down with an unceasing barrage of 'Glaive Wurm' strikes.

"_**Y**__ou surprise m__**e**__. __**B**__ut you still have no hop__**e**__._"

Kerrigan led her large force east and then north, encountering a line of marines accompanied by a Thor and a Missile Turret; she quickly Kinetic-Blasted the latter so her Mutalisks could swarm the Thor, losing three more of their flock before their hits managed to burn through the cockpit and kill the pilot, while Kerrigan's psionic bolts struck down the marines. They moved north, encountering the main Dominion base and breaking upon it in a wave of claws and acid. The Aberrations were killed by a Thor, which was then blown apart by the Mutalisks, which were in turn shot down by a Viking squadron, which was then blasted by Kerrigan and her Hydralisks. The Brutalisk charged at a trio of Siege Tanks, ignoring the heavy cannon shells it took, and crushed the tanks… and then collapsed dead of its wounds. With the last of the heavy defenses dead, Kerrigan and her Hydralisks systematically began clearing out the base. At the same time, a group of Zerglings and Mutalisks went south of the base, attacking a Dominion outpost with another captive Brutalisk. The Raptor-Zerglings leapt onto the Thor there, ripping their way inside the massive war vehicle and tearing into anything important-looking, including the pilot. The Mutalisks, meanwhile, blasted away the few Vikings on-station and the missile turret (which managed to take down four of them). Finally, the Zerglings ripped into a bunker and tore its marines apart, and then destroyed the machinery holding the Brutalisk captive. The massive creature, responding to Kerrigan's will, then accompanied the Zerglings and Mutalisks north, to join Kerrigan's force.

Two Hybrids – the last present in the lab – awakened at the same time, side by side, and Kerrigan led her massive force northeast to meet them. A barrage of Mutalisk and Hydralisk fire pounded the Hybrids' psionic shields, quickly depleting them, and the creatures responded with a wave of psionic energy that slew half of the flyers. The Raptor-Zerglings leapt in at – and onto – the Hybrids, claws tearing into their hides, leaping off to dodge attacks; unfortunately, the beasts were too smart to accidentally blast each other in attempts to kill the Zerglings. Kerrigan fired Kinetic Blasts and Psionic Lightning at both targets, while the Brutalisk charged in and attacked the Hybrid that had less damage, rectifying that with its claws and acid bursts. Twin repulsion waves knocked away the Zerglings, which were then fried by psionic bolts from the abominations, but the Hydralisks' and Mutalisks' barrage continued, wearing them down. The Brutalisk got a lucky swing in, separating one Hybrid's head from its shoulders; it was then sent flying by a psionic shockwave from the other, slamming it against the wall alive but dazed. Everyone focused their fire on the remaining Hybrid, the sheer volume of attacks overwhelming it, and to finish it Kerrigan fired a wave of Psionic Lightning into its face and head, cooking its brain and killing it.

"We have succeeded, My Quee**n**" Izsha reported. "There are no more Hybrid signatures on this leve**l**."

"Have the Swarm flood into the lower levels" Kerrigan ordered. "Kill everyone in our way. Narud is up to something, and I intend to find out what."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

"We are sensing strange entities in the la**b**" Izsha reported.

"You mean besides the Hybrids and the evil shapeshifter?" Kerrigan asked.

"Protoss, My Queen, in great number**s**."

"…Yes, I sense them now. Tal'darim. They serve Amon willingly. They _worship_ him."

"They worship a dead go**d**?"

"That makes them even more dangerous. …Narud is shielding himself from me, but I can still sense his power."

"**T**ell **m**e **o**f **i**t" Zagara said.

"I can't compare it to anything I've faced before."

"**B**ut **y**ou **k**illed **t**he **A**ncient **O**ne. **Y**ou **c**aptured **t**he **p**ower **o**f **a**ll **o**f **Z**erus."

"This is something born of the Void – cold and empty, but so powerful it hurts."

"**T**he Hybrids…" Dehaka hissed. "**T**heir essence is strong, but I cannot collect it."

"Narud created them. Do you think he will bring you more 'essence' if you follow him?"

"**T**hat one serves a master who would devour _all_ essence."

"You speak of Amon. He is dead. And I am going to make sure he _stays_ that way. With how devoted he is, Narud might be trying to find a way to bring Amon back from the dead, maybe using power gathered by his Hybrids; I won't let that happen."

"**I**f that one lives, all essence will be collected. **C**hange will stop. **I** will fight."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

Stukov and Kerrigan waltzed into the facility's lowest level, accompanied by two Hydralisks. Immediately, a pair of Tal'darim Zealots charged.

"_The Zerg have breached the sanctum!_"

Stukov blasted one of the charging Zealots with a psionic burst, while the Hydralisks dodged the other's psi-blade strikes and used their bone-blades to hack him apart.

"Narud has held these Tal'darim in reserve" Stukov explained. "They are his best troops."

They moved into the facility, soon finding the bloodied, battered corpse of a massive Zerg, bound in a machine.

"A shame… This Ultralisk might have been useful."

"**O**rganism Stukov misunderstand**s**" Abathur chimed in. "**D**eath irrelevan**t**. **O**nly essence importan**t**."

Flesh twisted and mended, neural activity resuming as wounds repaired themselves at a rapid rate. The Ultralisk returned to life, the dull-orange patches of its armored hide turning purple as Kerrigan assumed control of it. It burst free of its restraints, and let out a victorious roar that echoed through the facility. Kerrigan nodded approvingly as the organic titan's footsteps shook the metal ground she stood upon. On the other side of the lab area, a second Ultralisk reanimated in the same way, joining the party.

"**U**ltralisks reconstitute**d**. **U**ltimate expression of Swarm evolutio**n**."

"We need to secure a location for our Hive Cluster" Kerrigan said. "Then we can deal with Narud. Clear away these fanatics."

The group moved forward, the two Ultralisks leading the way. A quartet of Tal'darim Zealots charged, and one of the Ultralisks swung its blade hard enough to bisect one and send the other crashing into a wall with lethal force. Kerrigan used a Kinetic Blast to blow away a third, and a Psionic Charge to kill the last. At the top of a nearby ramp was a field of minerals and Vespene geysers, guarded by a few more Zealots, a Stalker, and a pair of Photon Cannons. Kerrigan and Stukov used psionic blasts to destroy the cannons, while the Hydralisks' armor-piercing poison spines perforated the Stalker and its pilot, and the Ultralisks trampled and crushed the Zealots. The power-pylon and infantry gateway were destroyed next, clearing the zone. Hive Cluster structures were quickly set up by a wave of Drones, as Kerrigan inspected the area, including several massive constructions of black metal with glowing green lines, which she soon realized were all part of one giant partially-buried structure.

"Why would Narud build this lab on top of a Xel'Naga temple?" she wondered, staring out across a massive canyon.

"_**Y**__ou know nothing of the Xel'Nag__**a**__!_"

Across the canyon, Narud focused his power and then unleashed a wave of red energy. Kerrigan's eyes widened in surprise as she fired back with a purple one, pushing Narud's beam back.

"Narud is driving a 'Null Zone' towards you!" Stukov said. "It will kill you on contact! Wait… There are temples in the area that are amplifying his power; that is how he is matching you in strength."

"More than matching…" Kerrigan grunted out. "At this rate he'll slowly but surely overtake me! Stukov, take those temples out ASAP!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

As Drones got to spawning and harvesting, Stukov led the Ultralisk pair and Hydralisk pair east, to a nearby mineral field; the pair of Zealots there stood no chance against the Zerg titans.

"Stukov," Izsha contacted, "I sense crystals which Narud is using to store raw psionic energ**y**."

"Yes, their energy is faint… hidden near the temples. If time permits, we will find and destroy them."

They moved east, finding one of said crystals. As soon as Stukov started shooting it with psionic blasts, though, a quartet of Tal'darim Zealots warped in around it. The Ultralisks trampled and slashed the comparatively-puny warriors, while Stukov and the Hydralisks finished destroying the crystal. A Drone came over to the secondary mineral field and morphed into a Hatchery there, soon setting up Drones to harvest. A half-dozen Zerglings joined Stukov's group, which then moved north, toward the nearest amplifier structure. It was guarded by Zealots and Photon Cannons, which quickly took out the Zerglings at the cost of half the Zealots. Stukov destroyed the nearest Photon Cannon with a psionic blast, and then spawned a quartet of Infested Marines to destroy the other one, while the Ultralisks and Hydralisks took out the remaining Zealots and then the Photon Cannon.

"You dare defile the shrines of our god?-! We shall strike you down!"

Stukov moved up to stand in the center of the altar at the foot of the amplifier temple and began channeling his own psionic energy into the structure to shut it down. His Zerg took up defensive position around him, joined by a third Ultralisk and four more Hydralisks from the Hive Cluster. The Infested Marines and Hydralisks 'gunned' down a pair of Stalkers from the north, armor-piercing projectiles tearing through their shields and plating. Then, however, came a nasty surprise from the north: a Destroyer-type Hybrid. The huge beast effortlessly slaughtered the Infested Terrans, and then two of the three Ultralisks roared and rushed to engage it, locking blades/claws. Stukov hit the monster with a Corrosive Blast, eating away at its armored hide, while the Hydralisks' poisonous armor-piercing spines battered its head and joints. One of the Ultralisks clamped its jaws onto the Hybrid's right arm, and this distracted it enough for the other Ultralisk to ram one of its blades through the Hybrid's weakened chest armor and pierce its heart, killing it. Seconds later, the temple's lights went out.

"The first temple is deactivated, Kerrigan" Stukov reported.

"Excellent work, Stukov. I can feel Narud's strength slipping a little!"

"We will need to disable the other temples in the area if we're going to win this."

"_**T**__al'darim, destroy her Hiv__**e**__! __**S**__he cannot survive alon__**e**__!_"

Stukov's force caught a squad of Zealots trying to get to the secondary base, and the Ultralisks disposed of them. They then went east, to another temple; Stukov's Corrosive Blasts and the Ultralisks' sheer size and might helped clear out the meager defenders. As Stukov got into position and began shutting down the second temple, a pair of Stalkers and a pair of Scouts attacked. The Utralisks quickly smashed the walkers, while Stukov's Corrosive Blast and the Hydralisks' spines shot down the Scouts. Then, another Hybrid appeared as well, but three Ultralisks proved too much for it; Stukov hit it in the face with a Corrosive Blast, blinding it, and the titan trio then sliced it apart. A quartet of Hydralisks from the base moved up to join the force, as Stukov finished shutting the temple down, giving Kerrigan another short reprieve.

"_**S**__quirm all you lik__**e**__. __**Y**__ou will not escape your fat__**e**__._"

As Stukov led his force north to demolish a Tal'darim outpost, an attack on the main Hive Cluster was thwarted by a new-spawned flock of Mutalisks and a pair of Spine Crawlers, blasting and impaling the few Zealots and Stalkers. Stukov's force went further north, passing underneath the bright red beam being fired by Narud, and reached another psi-crystal, guarded by a Colossus. The tall mecha's energy beams, meant to slaughter scores of small, weak foes, didn't do much to the Ultralisks' thick hides, as they rushed it; one tackled it and knocked it over, allowing the other two to shred it apart. A pair of Void Rays warped in to defend the crystal, but a Corrosive Blast and concentrated Hydralisk fire shot them both down, allowing an Ultralisk to strike and shatter the crystal.

The attack group then returned south, attacking the temple directly beneath the Null Zone beam overhead. The Stalkers there were easy prey for the mighty Ultralisks, which shrugged off their energy bolts and crushed them beneath their feet, while Stukov Corrosive-Blasted the Photon Cannons. He then got to work on the temple, as his Zerg took up defensive position around him, joined by a squadron of Mutalisks from the base, who arrived just in time to blindside a few Scouts heading for Stukov and shoot them down. The Hydralisks made short work of a squad of Zealots from the west, but they were followed by a Hybrid, while a second Hybrid came in from the east. The Ultralisks charged the west Hybrid, while the Mutalisks began bombarding the east Hybrid. The Zerg titans, attacking from all sides, made short work of their target, while the flyers, losing only three of their number, blasted their Hybrid apart in little time, overwhelming it with sheer numbers. Before long, the temple was offline.

Stukov's force went west to the next temple area, finding the third psi-crystal and quickly disposing of its Stalker guards with an Ultralisk charge, allowing Stukov to shatter the crystal. They moved on the fourth temple, joined by a fourth Ultralisk, and flattened the meager defenses (a pair of Photon Cannons and a pair of Sentries), allowing Stukov to get to work. A Void Ray flew in and opened fire, its beam bisecting two Hydralisks, and the Mutalisks swarmed it from all directions, taking it down quick. Another Hybrid joined the fray, but the Ultralisk quartet surrounded it and tore it apart in seconds; the average Protoss/Zerg Hybrid couldn't handle two Ultralisks at once, let alone four. Stukov was able to complete his task without interruption.

"_**T**__his is not possibl__**e**__!_"

"I can feel your strength leaving you, daemon!" Kerrigan shouted as her beam now equaled Narud's in power, neither combatant able to push the other's back.

Stukov led his attack force east, towards the final amplifier temple. A pair of Colossi guarded it, along with Zealots, Stalkers, and Photon Cannons; the Mutalisks quickly took out the heavy mechs, while Stukov's Corrosive Blast destroyed the auto-cannons, and the Hydralisks and Ultralisks slew the foot-soldiers. As Stukov got to work, a frightening enemy force came into view approaching the temple: two Colossi and three Hybrids, marching side by side. The Mutalisks got to work, bombarding the Colossi and destroying them, but losing a third of their numbers to the Hybrids. Then the Ultralisks and Hydralisks got their turn; the titans attacked two Hybrids while the Hydras and Mutas focused on the third, aided by Stukov's Corrosive Blast. The Ultralisks ignored the damage they took from their two Hybrids' claws and blasts, ripping the monsters asunder, while the unceasing barrage of fire from the others soon brought the final Hybrid to its knees, allowing a kinetic shot from Stukov to blow its brains out.

At last, the final temple was deactivated. Kerrigan gave a mighty push, and Narud's energy beam was pushed right back at him. The backlash sent him flying back, body crackling with energy. He snarled as he got to his feet, and then vanished through a set of heavy doors. Within a few minutes, Kerrigan and Stukov stood near the doors.

"We've done it" Stukov said. "The 'Null Zone' has left Narud weakened, vulnerable."

"Even so," Kerrigan replied, "he's the most powerful being I've ever faced."

"What will you do?"

"Kill him."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

The massive doors parted, and the Primal Queen stepped through, into the central altar-chamber of the Xel'Naga temple.

"Face me, Narud" she called out. "It's over."

"_**I**__t is only beginnin__**g**_" His voice echoed from the shadows_. _"_**A**__mon whispered of this from the star__**s**__. __**H**__e told you of his retur__**n**__. __**H**__e told you of ruin, extinction… the end of all thing__**s**__…_"

"Your 'god' is dead, and he's never coming back!"

"**I**s that what you thin**k**?"

Kerrigan spun around, lashing out with the stabbing claw at the end of one of her wing-blades… and her blade held back an inch from a very familiar face.

"**S**ara**h**…" 'Jim' said.

Raynor-Narud's eyes then flashed red, and a crystalline decorative structure detached from the ceiling and crashed down onto Kerrigan. Immediately violet light shone from within, and the multi-ton stone-and-crystal work shattered into thousands of pieces.

"No…" she snarled. "You're not him."

She lashed out with a psionic shockwave, and Raynor-Narud skidded back on his feet.

"**S**o even after our struggle, you still have some fight in yo**u**" He began to shift form, assuming a face Kerrigan hadn't seen in nearly four years. "**I**t's good to see you can still play… 'My Quee**n**'."

"Duran?" Kerrigan murmured. Then a look of comprehension formed on her face. "…You're not just taking his form, are you? You _were_ Duran all along, using the old me as part of your big plan."

"**I**'m surprised you did_n't figure it out sooner, Kerriga__**n**_" his voice shifted from 'Infested Duran' to his normal/true daemonic voice mid-sentence. "_**Y**__ou played a vital role in Lord Amon's long gam__**e**__._"

"And how do you expect to fulfill that plan? Amon is dead, ripped into atoms on Ulnar by Lanstar and her friends!"

Narud chuckled. "_**H**__ow little you kno__**w**__... __**Edo Tensei**__!_"

A lone coffin emerged from the ground, and out from it leapt a tall, muscle-bound humanoid alien with a 'crown' of sharp, curved horns across his head, and a double-bladed lightsaber in his hands. Kerrigan recognized the _Star Wars_ villain Savage Oppress, and could see by the whiteness of his irises & pupils that his consciousness had been suppressed. She sidestepped his initial strike, and lashed out with a close-range psionic pulse (Force Push) that sent him tumbling end over end. Before the revived Zabrak could even react, he was encased in a shell of Zerg biomatter that rapidly swallowed him up from the floor. Kerrigan rushed in and placed her palm on the hardening shell, placing a seal that would keep him there. She then spun around, just in time to catch Narud's wrist, holding his crimson psi-blade just inches from his face.

"_**Y**__ou are so certain of Amon's being decease__**d**__… __**T**__ell me, Kerrigan, what was Albert Einstein's saying regarding the creation of energ__**y**__?_"

Kerrigan growled as she kicked him in the stomach, launching him back. "'Energy cannot be created or destroyed, only changed from one form to another'. What's your point?"

"_**E**__nergy cannot be des_troye**d**…" Narud assumed Raynor's form again. "**S**o tell me, 'Sarah', when the Xel'Naga artifact fired, purified you, stripped you of the Queen of Blades' power… where did all that energy g**o**?"

After a few seconds, Kerrigan's eyes widened as she realized what Narud was going on about. Then she snarled as she unleashed a full-power Force Push that sent Raynor-Narud hurtling up and back into the chamber's massive centerpiece crystal. She rushed at him, summoning a Nydus Worm beneath her and riding it up. Raynor-Narud formed a growing sphere of crimson energy between his hands as she approached. The Nydus Worm impacted, shattering the crystalline pillar and engulfing Narud… and, a second later, the psionic charge detonated, sending Raynor-Narud back & out. He hit the ground on his back, followed by the dead Nydus Worm, and then Kerrigan landed on him, lashing out with punches.

"I won't let you bring him back! And don't think you can use that face against me! You are _not Jim! _You are _nothing!-!_"

However, as she landed another blow, Narud's form instantaneously shifted to another form, one that made Kerrigan freeze up.

"**I** am everything you've los**t**…" the fully human Sarah Kerrigan said with an evil smirk.

Kerrigan was then caught in a psionic grip and held in the air, as Kerrigan-Narud formed his psi-blade and rammed it through her stomach. Kerrigan gasped weakly, her hands gripping his wrist.

"**I** am everything you never ha**d**…"

Kerrigan snarled, steeling her resolve, and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Narud and holding him still. Then she extended her blade-wings' claws, and they surged inward, punching through Narud's upper back right at the spot where Erika's Rasengan had hit back on Ulnar, tearing through his organs and exiting out his front to punch through Kerrigan's body as well. Narud gasped and wheezed, his transformation beginning to fade as Kerrigan's Primal body drained him of 'essence', but as he looked at Kerrigan with pure-black eyes he smiled.

"**Y**ou're t_oo lat__**e**__… __**T**__he energy from the artifact has fulfilled its purpos__**e**__…_" He became his true form, a featureless human-shaped black '3D shadow' with glowing red eyes. "_**A**__mon… __**lives**__… __**Y**__ou… will s-see him… soo__**n**__…_"

The light left Narud's eyes, leaving his entire body a pitch-black silhouette as he fell to the ground, dead. Kerrigan toppled over a second later, curling up on herself as she felt the magnitude of her wounds. The last thing she heard before falling unconscious was the faint telepathic laughter of the fallen Xel'Naga himself.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"My Queen, can you hear m**e**?"

Kerrigan's eyes opened to reveal Izsha and Zagara hovering over her. Her entire body felt weak, her midsection throbbed with pain, and she lacked the strength to physically speak. She surmised that she was floating in a restorative pool in the Evolution Pit.

'_I am… alive_' she whispered telepathically.

"**B**arely" Zagara replied. "**W**e **d**ragged **y**ou **b**ack **t**o **t**he **L**eviathan. **R**est **n**ow; **I** **w**ill **c**ontrol **t**he **S**warm **u**ntil **y**ou **a**re **h**ealed."

'_Why… aren't you… trying to…_'

"**T**ake **t**he **S**warm **f**or **m**y **o**wn? **B**ecause **I** **s**till **h**ave **m**uch **t**o **l**earn **f**rom **y**ou, **M**y **Q**ueen."

"Enoug**h**. She is healing, but she must rest no**w**."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Next Day**

Kerrigan walked into the Command Chamber, stretching the kinks out of her fully-healed body.

"**A**bathur **m**entioned **y**ou **h**ad **a**cquired '**f**oreign **e**ssence'. **W**hat **d**id **h**e **m**ean?"

Kerrigan closed her eyes and focused, and her body became a her-shaped mass of purple light. Her shape shifted, and when it faded she was in her mostly-human form from before her ascendance, Ghost suit clinging to her body with purple lines, and thin purple glowing stripes along her head-tendrils.

"When I killed Narud and fed on his essence," she said, "I must've acquired part of what allowed him to shapeshift. I can't do it like he can, but I _can_ shift between this form and my 'Queen' form at will." She changed form again, returning to her Primal Queen body. "I assume you've all been briefed on what was discovered?"

"The Swarm was once Amon's too**l**" Izsha remarked. "He will seek to use us agai**n**."

"I will prepare for his return… but not until after I've dealt with Arcturus Mengsk."

"Narud is dead and the Hybrid lab is destroyed" Stukov said. "I am the final loose end. I suppose you kill me now."

"If you want to leave," Kerrigan replied, "I won't stop you."

"Hah! Where would I go? Half-man, half-Zerg? A monster."

"I understand, believe me. …Stay with the Swarm, and perhaps the way will become clear."

"If nothing else, it will be interesting."

"…Izsha, take the Leviathan up. We're leaving."

"Kerrigan," Stukov said, "you saw something in that lab, in Narud's mind."

"Narud may finally be dead, but his master lives again."

"**T**hen **h**e **s**hall **f**all **b**efore **t**he **S**warm, **l**ike **a**ll **t**he rest."

"We don't even know where he is. We must prepare for his return, but I have a few scores to settle first."

"We have located the Terran ship _Hyperio__**n**_" Izsha reported.

"Set course for it immediately" Kerrigan ordered. "…Hang on, Jim. I'm coming."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

_Advertise like shameless whores!_

Props to YouTuber "Jesse Cox", whose _Heart of the Swarm_ LP I'm watching to help make this guide. He makes his Overlords talk like Snagglepuss!


	6. Search and Rescue

On the good side, Thanksgiving vacation means I get a four-day weekend. On the bad side, we had to put down our old dog that we've had for 17 years. …Yeah, the latter kinda sucks most of the fun and ability to enjoy out of the former.

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Raynor's Raiders Flagship **_**Hyperion**_

**Bridge**

Matt Horner, shoulders slumped and bags under his eyes, scowled as the main display showed something unusual.

"Valerian," he called to the slightly-less-weary-looking ex-prince, "we're picking up some kind of reading."

"WARNING" the Adjutant announced. "PSIONIC WAVEFORM DETECTED. SCALE UNCLASSIFIABLE."

The static-filled screen resolved to show a sight that made Matt and Valerian rear back as if struck.

"My God…" Matt breathed out. "Kerrigan? What happened to you?"

"_Long story short, Matt, I went to Zerus, the Zerg's evolutionary homeworld. I underwent this transformation using the Primal essence there to purge myself of what remained of Amon's corruption, and to sever his control over the Zerg. I'm in full control of myself this time, and when the Hybrid armies awaken, I'll be ready. …I also fought and killed Narud yesterday, and found out that he had Hybrids on Char, gathering the energy released by the Xel'Naga artifact's firing. That energy was stored, held in reserve, and then used to resurrect Amon right after his death on Ulnar._"

Horner and the young Mengsk felt a chill grip their hearts. After all that work the DDF had put into it, the Dark Voice still lived?

"_That's not what I called you for, though. Mengsk lied to the public, like he always does! Jim is still alive!_"

This little bit of news had everyone on the bridge drop what they were doing, a spark of hope igniting in their hearts.

"…You're certain?" Valerian asked.

"_Yes. Arcturus contacted me and told me so, told me he'd kill Jim unless I stay away from Korhal. My Brood-Mothers and I have looked everywhere, and we can't find him… but you can. Hack the Dominion's network and find out where they're holding him._"

"That will not exactly be an easy task, Sarah" he replied.

"Only one man can hack that network:" Matt said, "Colonel Orlan. And he's being held prisoner by… *sigh* Mira Han."

"The mercenary leader? Isn't she a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly. It's… complicated. Let's just get this done."

"_Find him, Matt. We both owe it to him._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"Mira Han, this is Prince Valerian. Do you read me?"

"_Of course I do, Princess. I know you're working with Matthew. Put him on, please._"

"Hello, Mira…" Matt walked into view of the holoscreen.

"_Matthew! You never write, you never call... It's almost as if you don't care._"

"I'm here to ask for your help. You've got Colonel Orlan, and we need him. He's the only man who can hack the Dominion's deep-encryption network."

"_I'd love to help. I just need the permission of James Raynor._"

"Jim's not here right now."

"_Oh dear. Then I'm afraid I can't give you Orlan._"

"Look, Mira, we need Orlan in order to _rescue_ Jim! Just hand him over!"

"_A mercenary's reputation is all that he or she has, darling. I will not relinquish my prisoner to anyone but the client. Not even to someone with your devilish good looks and brooding intensity. Sorry._"

She cut the transmission.

"…We could destroy her operations in this asteroid field" Valerian suggested. "That will get her attention."

"We'll have to cripple her prime space station" Matt replied. "She won't make it easy for us."

"We'll need to set up our own base."

"One of Mira's fleet stations is nearby. We can take them out and set up our own station."

"_Is… there some kinda history between you two?_" Kerrigan said to Matt over the comm.

"Don't ask, Sarah…" he grumbled in response. "Please…"

"_Right… Well, call me if you need help; we'll just hang back and watch the fireworks unless it looks like you're in serious trouble._"

The _Hyperion_ moved into the field, its point-defense guns swatting a lone mercenary Viking as it advanced. The battlecruiser pulled off a micro-jump to get past a dense debris field, and deployed a wing of Wraiths to help take out a squadron of Vikings up ahead; Swann's and the DDF's modifications meant the Wraith fighters had Sangheili-made fighter-grade energy shields and were more agile and packed more punch than the older, less-well-maintained merc Vikings, destroying the entire enemy squadron with help from the _Hyperion_'s guns without losing a single Wraith. Before long, one of Mira's fleet stations came into range. The _Hyperion_ simply fired a Fusion Cannon blast that obliterated the station and most of its fighter guards, leaving the few stunned survivors easy prey for the battleship's guns. A little ways on, another station met the same fate. A Raynor's Raiders mobile base came out of FTL where Mira's had been a minute ago, sending out a flight of Vikings ahead.

"Every time that station gets a fleet ready," Swann said, "it'll send 'em against Mira's guys."

"Can we just discuss this with her?" Valerian asked.

"It doesn't work that way out here, Valerian" Matt replied.

"Hey, lookit that!" Swann pointed out a trio of devices up ahead. Once the Raider and Merc squadrons began clashing near them, they sprang to life and launched right at the 'furball'; one hit a Raider fighter and another a Merc one, both exploding on contact and blowing the fighters to bits. The third kept going without hitting anyone, eventually crashing into a space rock. "Mag-mines! Those babies pack a punch. They come at ya in a straight line, though, so you can dodge 'em."

The _Hyperion_ moved on, picking up a cluster of minerals and using its Fusion Cannon to obliterate another enemy station. A large mineral field guarded by mag-mines was found off to the side of the main 'path; a wing of fighters quickly disposed of the mobile explosives, allowing the harvest of plentiful minerals. The flagship moved on, blowing away another station.

"Sensors are picking up Kel-Morian operations nearby, sirs" an Ensign reported. "And they've got some tough defenses."

"And they've got a capital ship" Valerian pointed out. "We could always bypass them…"

"They might have some valuable resources or equipment" Matt replied.

The _Hyperion _moved up, blowing away another merc station while its Wraiths overwhelmed the enemy's.

"_Oh Matthew, I hate it when we fight…_"

"Do you two have some kind of strange history?" Valerian asked.

"_Don't_ encourage her" Matt growled.

As another of Mira's fleet-stations was obliterated, an old _Ezekiel_-class destroyer painted in Mira's colors came out to play. The _Hyperion_'s guns pounded it, soon aided by a flight of Wraiths from the Raider station, and then a half-charge Fusion Cannon shot finished off the weakened vessel. The ship then headed off the beaten path again, soon stumbling across a Kel-Morian pirate battleship, which opened fire with a missile barrage the second they saw the hammerhead vessel. The _Hyperion_ hit it with a Fusion Cannon blast, but it survived the hit and then vanished, while its fighters tangled with the Raiders'. When it reappeared, it loosed an EMP of sorts that temporarily offlined the fighters, half of which were then blown to bits by its guns. _Hyperion_ fired another Fusion Cannon shot, and this one managed to take out the enemy battleship's bridge, leaving it helpless to a follow-up barrage that tore it apart. A large chunk of important-looking equipment was scooped up by the _Hyperion_, and engineers (and, thanks to the DDF, Engineers) swarmed it.

"Hey, they had an electric field generator" Swann said. "This baby overloads enemy craft, disabling them for a little while."

"Then let's get it installed!" Valerian replied.

"Already online, scooter. I do good work."

"…Scooter?"

_Hyperion_ rejoined the main fight, accompanying a large squadron of fighters to attack an enemy Starport station, which survived a Fusion Cannon blast. The battlecruiser microjumped to right next to the station, its guns pounding the station point-blank while the Wraiths kept Mira's fighters off. Finally they hit something vital, and the starport station exploded, debris flying every which way. Seconds later, another Raider fleet station warped in.

"_Matthew, that was very rude! Fully-automated bases are quite expensive!_"

The _Hyperion_ micro-jumped past a debris field, its point-defense guns wiping out a small squadron of Mira's Vikings and mag-mines, allowing it to harvest a plentiful wealth of minerals. It then returned to the nearby station, and accompanied the launched fighters 'northwest'. Up ahead was a pair of starports, a fleet station, and an old _Behemoth_-class battlecruiser. A long-range Fusion Cannon shot took out the enemy capital ship, while the fighters began bombarding the nearby fleet station, overwhelming its point-defenses and taking it apart with a barrage of missiles. As soon as the 'Yamato' cannon had recharged, it was fired at one of the enemy starport stations, irreparably wrecking its production facilities. The ship then closed in on the other station, accompanied by a swarm of fighters, and an unceasing barrage of missiles and shots from the _Hyperion_'s guns blasted the station open, allowing a heavy missile barrage to zip in and blow it apart from the inside. The first Raider fleet station warped in to this new position.

"We're winning!" Valerian said. "Keep moving forward!"

The _Hyperion_ harvested another mineral cache, and then joined the main fight, accompanied by another Raider _Behemoth_-class battlecruiser. The two battlecruisers used their Fusion Cannons to wipe out a pair of close-together mercenary fleet stations, while their fighter wings surrounded and overwhelmed Mira's. A trio of Valerian-loyal _Isaiah_-class frigates joined in as well, moving ahead; they dodged an enemy battlecruiser's Fusion Cannon shot and returned fire with a withering barrage that quickly tore the hostile vessel apart. The _Hyperion_ and its 'little brother' moved up in their wake, using their own Fusion Cannons to help clear a path through more fleet stations and another enemy destroyer.

"_Don't think I'll make this easy on you, Matthew!_"

"When have you ever made anything easy on me?"

"_I always thought you __liked__ it rough._"

A large fleet of fighters and another cruiser guarded the next enemy starport, but the _Hyperion_ loosed an electric pulse that fried their systems, leaving them easy pickings. More allied battlecruisers and destroyers joined in, and the Raider fleet continued steamrolling through Mira's defenses. Soon they reached Mira's primary station, and began tearing into its defenders. The Raider frigate _Jessie-Belle _met its doom at the guns of Mira's destroyer _Everything Looks Like A Nail_, which was in turn blown to bits by a Fusion Cannon shot from the battlecruiser _Alderaan_. The _Hyperion _began firing Fusion Cannon shots at the main station as fast as the gun could charge.

"_Just call it off now and we can all go home, Matthew. I'll be nice to you, I promise._"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"_Do not test my patience, dear._"

"You brought this on yourself, Mira. I wanted to play nice."

Other battlecruisers joined in the Fusion Cannon barrage, letting the frigates, destroyers, and fighters defend them. Finally, the damage became too much, and a series of explosions ripped through the station.

"_Stop! Stop! You win, Matthew! You've destroyed my base, and captured my heart all over again._"

"Please, can we just take Orlan and go? Right now?"

"_I'm sending that disreputable fellow to you in a shuttle._"

The screen changed to show an older man in a dull-green and gray military outfit, and a stubbly beard.

"_You people are all crazy_" Col. Orlan said. "_Why would I help you?_"

"We _could_ send you back to Mira Han…" Valerian replied.

"…_Tell me what ya need._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Hyperion Bridge**

"_Have you found anything?_"

"Colonel Orlan is hacking into the Dominion net right now" Valerian replied.

"_Tell him he's got one hour._"

"I won't do that, Kerrigan."

"_You're already in over your head. Don't make it worse._"

"If the Dominion sense our intrusion, they'll move Jim, or kill him. I am not going to risk failure because of your impatience, so save your threats."

"…_You've done some growing up since Umoja._"

"Zerg are not the only ones who adapt."

"_Very well. I will wait for your expert to do his work._"

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

"Brood-Mother Naktul has contacted u**s**" Izsha reported. "She speaks for the remaining Brood-Mothers not under your contro**l**. They feel your power, and wish to return to the Swar**m**."

"…Brood-Mothers, hear me. I am sending you the locations of our enemies across the sector. Destroy them. Burn their strongholds in my name. Then you shall be one with the Swarm."

"_**W**__e __**s**__hall __**d**__o __**t**__his, __**M**__y __**Q**__ueen._"

"With their return, the Swarm will be whol**e**. You are very near to your victor**y**. …Still, the Brood-Mothers dislike working with Terran**s**."

"They were necessary to my plans."

"They are asking if we may destroy the Terrans now that they are no longer usefu**l**."

"Tell them the Terrans are not to be harmed. It is my will. And if any of them disobey, I'll kill them personally."

"I will tell them, My Quee**n**."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"Kerrigan," Matt said, "we've found him."

"_Where?_"

"He's being held on the _Moros_," Valerian replied, "a mobile prison ship that jumps every hour to randomized set of coordinates. There's no way to predict where it will jump next."

"_They've got to resupply sometime._"

"Exactly. We know that the ship will be at Atlas Station for 32 minutes tomorrow."

"Atlas will send a tanker out to the _Moros_," Matt said, "but once the refueling's done, it's gone. Our associate Tosh volunteered to infiltrate-"

"_No, you've done your part. I'll handle this myself._"

"Well, while you're wreaking havoc inside the _Moros_, the _Hyperion_ will come along as extra security in case Dominion ships show up. …Be careful in there, Kerrigan. This place makes New Folsom look like a nursery."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

The Head Leviathan and the _Hyperion_ jumped in-system side by side, appearing right next to Atlas Station and the docked _Moros_. The 8-kilometer Zerg starship extended multiple thick tentacles that punched into the _Moros_ – organic docking tubes. From one of them emerged Kerrigan, tuning out the automated alarms blaring around her as she set foot inside the Dominion vessel.

"I'm in" she reported.

"_Our sensors are tracking you_" Valerian replied. "_I'll relay any tactical information I can. Be careful, Kerrigan. My father will have made every precaution to ensure no one reaches Commander Raynor._"

"He's not prepared for me."

Up ahead was a squad of Dominion marines and Firebats, supplemented by a Medic. As soon as Kerrigan stepped into view and Kinetic-Blasted one of the Firebats, another boarding tendril punched through the wall behind them, disgorging a pack of eight Raptor-Zerglings and a Hydralisk trio, who shredded the caught-off-guard hostiles with little difficulty thanks to Kerrigan's support fire. Up ahead, another larger group of marines got a surprise as another boarding tendril popped up through the side, bringing with it more Zerglings, a pair of Roaches, and a Swarm Queen. Kerrigan used her Crush Grip to render about a third of the marines helpless, allowing the Zerglings to leap onto and tear them apart, and then used a Kinetic Blast to kill a Marauder while his partner fell to concentrated fire from the Swarm Queen and Roaches. The bridge/platform to the next section had retracted during the battle, but a door on the side opened up to provide a long way around.

"_Brave soldiers of the Dominion,_" Arcturus Mengsk announced over the ship-wide intercom, "_this craft is under attack by the Queen of Blades. You know what to do, men._"

Kerrigan led her force down the hall, encountering a squad of marines with two Marauders. The hallway acted as a chokepoint; even with Kerrigan's Crush Grip and Mend, all but one of the Zerglings died in the assault, clearing the way for the heavier hitters at the cost of themselves. Up the next ramp was another squad of marines led by a Dominion Ghost; Kerrigan fried the hostile psi-soldier with a blast of Psionic/Force Lightning, while the Hydralisks' projectile spines and Roaches' acid blasts took down the marines, the Swarm Queen's healing aura keeping them going strong.

Another docking tendril punched its way in, depositing two more Hydralisks, a dozen Zerglings, and an Aberration. A six-pack of Hellions drove in, but the Raptor-Zerglings simply leapt over their fire streams and landed atop the vehicles, tearing the cockpits open and killing the pilots, aided by fire from the Hydralisks and Kerrigan. They soon emerged on the other side of the retracted bridge, and a blast from a Siege Tank killed four of the Zerglings. Then, however, another boarding tendril deposited a pair of Infestors, one of which launched a neural parasite into the tank, assuming control of its driver. The tank shifted to mobile mode and accompanied Team Kerrigan as they pressed on. The next open area was guarded by two fully-manned bunkers, several more marines, and a Thor; the Infestors quickly assumed direct control of the heavy mech, turning it on the Dominion foot-soldiers. The way was soon cleared, leading to a heavy door.

"_Kerrigan, they've sealed the primary bulkhead. You're going to have to break through._"

Kerrigan took position and started a continuous stream of offensive psionic energy, beginning to slowly burn through the armored bulkhead door. The Zerg (and Zerg-controlled Terrans) took defensive position, joined by another docking tendril depositing a pack of Zerglings, three more Roaches, and two more Aberrations. The east door opened, and the squad of Dominion marines coming out was blown to bits by the Infested Siege Tank's heavy mortar cannon. A pack of Hellbats emerged from the west, two of them being taken out by the tank while the Thor and Hydralisks handled the rest before they could get within flamethrower range. Another force from the east included a Siege Tank, which was promptly neural-parasited, and a squad of marines who were just as quickly torn apart by the Zerglings. One last obstacle came from the west, a Thor, which was immediately hit with another neural parasite. The bulkhead door, meanwhile, finally burned away under Kerrigan's power, leaving the path to Maximum Security clear. A squad of marines on the other side were immobilized by Kerrigan's Crush Grip and blown apart by a Siege Tank shell.

"_Kerrigan, it's Horner. The security station near you holds the ship's prisoner log. If you can, grab it. We'll figure out the rest after Jim's safe._"

Kerrigan moved left, using a 'Psionic Charge' to smash into one of three Dominion Ghosts, breaking half the bones in his body. She dodged the other psi-soldiers' shots, frying the second's brain with a precise bolt of psionic lightning and then ramming her wing-blades through Ghost #3's chest. She grabbed the datafile, and then rejoined her attack force and moved on.

"_Kerrigan,_" Valerian said, "_there's a large number of guards nearby._"

"If I implant virophages here, the Infested will tear into those defenses."

Kerrigan had the two Infested Thors clear out the first line of Dominion marines, while she proceeded to infest the two nearby garrisons, which before long were churning out Infested Marines to help clear the way. A barrage from the Infested Siege Tanks took out a few Dominion Goliaths up ahead, while the Aberrations tore open a pair of bunkers and ripped apart the marines inside. The Infested Marines massed and charged the Dominion forces in the next chamber, with Kerrigan's force following from behind and attacking from range. Another boarding tendril emerged, disgorging a pack of Zerglings to hit enemy Goliaths from behind. A squad of 'Reaper' jump-jet troops came in from across the way, but the Hydralisks' long-range fire made short work of them. Kerrigan could see that in the next large chamber was a sizable Dominion force – two Siege Tanks, three Firebats, two Goliaths, a dozen marines, and another Thor.

"_This isn't happening…_" a Dominion officer muttered over the comm. "_Destroy the coupling! Jettison the prison deck!_"

The Thor turned and began firing at the (thankfully for Kerrigan, very sturdy and heavily armored) coupling mechanism. Kerrigan immediately let her force inside, letting the Infested Marines and Zerglings engage the foot-soldiers while she Crush-Gripped the Firebats, letting the Roaches take care of them, and sicced her Thors on the enemy one. The Infested Siege Tanks blew away the Dominion Goliaths and then helped clear out the enemy marines, while the Aberrations joined the Infested Thors in attacking the hostile Thor. A shot from an Infested Thor's heavy cannon finally pierced the power core of the Dominion Thor, cutting off its attack on the coupling and allowing the Aberrations to tear it open and rip the pilot apart. Kerrigan and her attack force stepped onto the elevator, letting it carry them down to the max-security wing.

"_Kerrigan…_" Arcturus announced. "_I did not think you would be so foolish as to come here. And now, your actions will lead to the deaths of all these brave men._"

Inside the ship's bridge, the crew paused from their activities as their Emperor's word played from the speakers.

"W-What did he just say?" an Ensign asked.

And then explosions began to rip through the bridge, as Mengsk triggered the beginning of self-destruct sequences. The men tried to flee in terror as the explosions tore them apart.

"_They are all heroes, willing to sacrifice their lives in order to end your miserable existence._"

The last few crewmen's final thoughts were realizing, with utter despair, that their 'Emperor' was callously murdering them in an attempt to dispose of his adversary who probably would've left them alone.

"_You and James Raynor can burn together…_"

As the lift came to a stop and Kerrigan & her force walked off, Valerian contacted her.

"_Kerrigan, we just watched the bridge explode! The _Moros_ is tearing itself apart! You have to save Jim! We're running out of time!_"

Across an extending bridge, a Dominion Thor was taken out by Kerrigan rushing in, leaping over the marines in her way, and clambering up the machine's front, using her psionic super-strength to punch her way into the cockpit and throw the pilot out into a 30-foot drop to the floor below (he made a Wilhelm Scream on the way down), while her Hydralisks used their spines and blade-claws to rip apart the enemy marines. They moved 'north', finding a large group of Dominion forces.

"_Oh, screw this! Run!_"

"_Where do we go?-! The whole side of the ship is gone!_"

The enemy Siege Tank was blown apart by Kerrigan's Kinetic Blast, while another boarding tendril dumped a load of Zerglings behind the marines, catching them by surprise and ripping them apart. The Aberrations worked to tear down an armored gate, and once it was down everyone funneled through.

"_Get to the escape pods!_"

"_This is the prison deck! There aren't any escape pods!_"

Ahead, several of the prisoners had broken out and engaged the guards. Unfortunately for them, they attacked the Zerg as well, meaning they shared the Dominion soldiers' fate as the Zerg force rolled right over them. As the attack group moved down a corridor, a squad of Reaper soldiers jumped down, killing a few Zerglings and a Hydralisk before the Aberrations, Roaches, and Kerrigan tore them apart. Kerrigan led her force down a side path, using her Psionic Lightning to fry a pair of Ghosts and then snatching up a datafile.

"Matt, I've got your data." 

"_Roger that. Thank you, Kerrigan._"

The Zerg continued along the main path, finding another armored gate. Another boarding tendril dropped in a pack of Zerglings and a few more Roaches, and the Roaches and Infested Thors quickly brought the gate down. The final area had bunkers, Goliaths, and plenty of marines. The Infested Siege Tanks and Thors took up position and started shelling the area, while the Zerglings charged in amongst the chaos and clawed their way into the bunkers, killing the marines inside. Kerrigan's Crush Grip made short work of another marine squad, while the Aberrations engaged and destroyed the Goliaths. The last surviving marine put his rifle to his own head and pulled the trigger, and Kerrigan then made her way to the door leading to the supermax wing.

"Zagara, have the Leviathan stabilize this section of the ship. Hold on, Jim; I'm almost there…"

**-**_**Break**_**-**

James Raynor sat in his tiny cell, hearing the gunfire and combat just outside. His head picked up as the door was telekinetically ripped open, and in walked…

"Sarah…" he breathed out.

It was her – same shiny Ghost suit, same Zergish hair-tendril-things, same face. He walked over and embraced her, which she eagerly returned.

"Sorry I'm late" she whispered, trying not to cry.

He pulled back, looking her in the eyes…

"…How come your eyes are purple now? …And same for the lines on your suit, and streaks in your, um, 'hair'?"

Sarah's expression changed as she took a few steps back. "Please don't freak out, Jim" she whispered.

Then her entire body glowed purple, shifting and changing, to reveal a recolored version of the Queen of Blades. Jim's jaw dropped a little, an expression of horror beginning to form.

"Zeratul sent me to Zerus," Kerrigan replied, "the evolutionary homeworld of the Zerg. Turns out, when Amon took Zerg from there and corrupted them, turned them into the Swarm and implanted his will, he missed some. The 'Primal Zerg' there had been evolving independent of the Swarm for all these millennia. It's their power that flows through me now, not Amon's or the Overmind's. …Jim, when you used the Xel'Naga artifact on Char, it didn't completely cleanse me of Amon's corruption. It was still there, influencing my thoughts, augmenting my aggression… I fought against it for so long, thanks to you, but when Mengsk announced to the galaxy that you'd been executed, I gave in. I started gathering the Swarm, reasserting control en masse, for the purpose of using it to annihilate Korhal. It took all the willpower I had not to kill Warfield when I booted him & his people off of Char.

"But when I went to Zerus and 'evolved', when I became the Primal Queen, it purged me of what remained of Amon's corruption! More importantly, it severed his control over the Zerg, purged them of his corruption as well. When the 'Final War' comes, I – _we_ – shall stand beside you and the Protoss against Amon's forces. …Also, a few days ago, I found a place called Skygeirr Station. We took down at least a dozen Hybrids there, and I fought & killed Narud. I absorbed a little of his essence…"

She shifted to her mostly-human form again.

"…and it somehow gave me the ability to shift between my forms at will. …But there's bad news, Jim. There were Hybrids standing by on Char to gather the cast-off energy from when you fired the artifact and purified me. When the DDF killed Amon on Ulnar, that stored energy was used to bring him right back to life."

"My God…" Raynor breathed out. "After everything we did to stop 'im, he's still alive?"

"He wasn't, briefly, but Narud's contingency plan resurrected him. Even now, he's regaining his strength, and building up his forces. He's coming back… and this time he'll be bringing an _army_ of Hybrids."

"…I sure have missed a hell of a lot, haven't I?"

"I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me."

"From the way you tell it – and I don't know how, but I _know_ you ain't lyin' – this was the only way to keep the Zerg out of Amon's clutches. …And seein' as your mind is your own this time, I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to your 'new outfit'."

The ship shuddered.

"We need to leave" Kerrigan said as she shifted to her Primal Queen form. "The _Moros_ is going to come apart any moment." She tossed him a C-10 rifle.

"Hope my time here hasn't dulled my edge with this" he quipped.

"Come on, Jim" she smirked. "It's like riding a bike."

"_Kerrigan, that ship will not hold together much longer_" a Russian accent voice said. "_I would suggest haste._"

"We're on our way out."

"…Was that Alexei Stukov?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

"…Lord, I _have_ missed a lot."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Hyperion Bridge**

Two people walked onto the bridge to great applause: James Raynor and human-form Sarah Kerrigan. Jim exchanged handshakes and man-hugs with his trusted subordinates, while Kerrigan hung back and watched as Jim looked around.

"Well, nice to see you folks didn't let the place go _too_ much to pot while I was away" he joked. "Matt and Junior kept things together in my absence, I take it?"

"Damn good to have ya back in one piece, Jimmy" Tychus said as he gave Jim a good-natured pat on the back that almost knocked him over. "It's been _wayyy_ too depressin' without you around."

After a few more minutes of catch-up, Raynor walked over to Kerrigan.

"I have to ask, Jim" she said. "What exactly is the story between Matt and 'Mira Han'?"

A teasing smirk formed on Jim's face.

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Next Day**

Around the _Hyperion_ bridge's main holo-console, multiple individuals gathered – some in person, others via hologram. Flanking Raynor were Matt and Valerian, while Kerrigan's hologram was joined by Izsha, Zagara, and Stukov.

"_Before we can do anything about Mengsk,_" Kerrigan said, "_something else has been brought to my attention. While in meditation last night, I detected something… unexpected. We'll be leaving for DDF territory today; Abathur has already altered the Leviathan's FTL capabilities to allow it to traverse the realms via slipspace._"

"What's come up, Sarah?" Raynor asked. "Where are you headed?"

"_We're going to Equestria. There are Zerg there._"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: An original chapter not based on _HOTS_ canon events! Yayyy!


	7. The Times, They Are A-Changeling

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Canterlot Castle**

**Throne Room**

The three alicorn princesses and the six Harmony Element bearers, along with Trixie and Sunset, waited for their guests to arrive. Fortunately, the knowledge of what Kerrigan had been up to had arrived several hours ahead of Kerrigan herself, so there wasn't any mass panic when a Zerg Leviathan showed up in the skies over the capital. Still, ponies and COG personnel were a bit… on edge; the idea of "friendly Zerg" was still a foreign one.

The massive doors at the far end swung open, and in walked Sarah Kerrigan, the Primal Queen, flanked by Alexei Stukov; Zagara and the others were staying on the 'ship'.

"What's this about there being Zerg on our planet, Miss Kerrigan?" Celestia asked.

"I'll allow my geneticist to explain" Kerrigan replied, tossing down a holo-projector that came to life to reveal a 3D real-time image of Abathur.

"**F**ormax Broo**d**" he said. "**S**mall, focused mainly on Zergling**s**. **W**ent missing 1,800 years ag**o**. **T**raced 'essence' signature to this plane**t**. **Z**erglings had ability to alter coloration to match environment – passive camouflag**e**. **C**ould also project weak psychic suggestion field, affected other organisms, made them 'not notice' hidden Zer**g**. **B**rood has likely developed this ability through further evolutio**n**. **T**wo millennia of separation, and exposure to planet's abundant ambient magical energy, possibly altered Formax Brood's physical appearance considerably from baseline Swar**m**. **L**ikely not recognizable as Zerg at first glanc**e**. **A**lso, undoubtedly still operating under Amon's corruptive influenc**e**."

Celestia's expression became one of realization. "The Changelings…"

"Princess?" Twilight asked.

Celestia focused her power, magically projecting an image of an insectoid equine (or a pony-like insect).

"The Changelings are a reclusive species who dwell in the mountainous badlands about halfway between here and the frozen northern regions. They have the ability to magically cloak themselves in a 'secondary layer of reality' to take the form of another being."

The projected Changeling was enveloped in a brief flash of green 'fire', which faded to reveal a pale-yellow-furred unicorn stallion, looking exactly like a normal pony except for a brief flash of green to his eyes.

"They are 'emotion eaters'" Celestia continued. "They literally gain sustenance from love. They generally take the form of a pony, and then interact with that pony's loved ones, feeding on the love emanated by them."

"**P**ossible evolution of Formax Cerebrate's ability to siphon and consume excess psionic energy radiated by other race**s**" Abathur supposed. "**A**ltered by long-term exposure to planet's magical signatur**e**."

"Little is known about them" Celestia said. "I do know, however, that they are ruled and controlled by a queen, who controls their hive-mind, and rumors say she is as powerful as an alicorn."

"Then the 'Changeling' Queen is likely the main conduit for Amon's corruptive influence" Stukov said. "Strike her down, and her underlings will be open to Kerrigan's control."

"I think we can help with that" Twilight said. "I've been testing ways to temporarily reconfigure the energy signature of the Elements of Harmony. We may be able to replicate the Xel'Naga artifact's energy on a smaller scale; we won't be able to blast the whole Changeling swarm with it, but it _should_ be enough to take out their Queen, if we can hit her with it."

"Alright" Kerrigan said. "I'll lead my Swarm to their Hive Cluster, and fight through their fighters to reach the queen. Once I've weakened her, you girls teleport in and blast her with the Elements. Once she's dead, I'll assume control of her brood. Let's make this happen."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Northern Badlands**

The valley was dominated by a massive spire of stone and centuries-hardened biomatter – the Changelings' hive. Smaller structures of similar build were scattered around it, dwellings and garrisons and storehouses and the like. And the residents had now taken notice of the Zerg Hive Cluster that had been established within sight further up the valley, as well as the multitude of Zerg moving around in it. Standing atop a Hive, Kerrigan stared out at the Changeling Hive Cluster's main spire, reaching out with her mind. Sure enough, she could sense the psionic presence of the Queen, around as powerful as Luna or Cadence.

"Here they come…" she murmured, spotting the swarm of a few dozen Changelings approaching the Hive Cluster. In the distance, she could sense as Amon's influence created what could only be called 'artificial hatred' for the Swarm in the Changeling Queen's mind.

As the hostile pony-shaped Zerg drew close, the Hive Cluster's Spine and Spore Crawlers reacted, firing acid bursts and lashing out with armor-piercing impaling strikes. Hydralisks joined the defense, their armor-piercing poison-tipped projectile spines further culling the attackers' numbers. When about two-thirds of their numbers were dead, the Changelings retreated.

Kerrigan immediately started beefing up her Hive Cluster's defenses, adding Swarm Hosts and Lurkers to plug gaps between Spore and Spine Crawlers and stationing a sizable flock of Mutalisks over the Hive. Over the next several minutes, Zerg of various types emerged from the Hive's larva nests, while a large Overlord from the Leviathan dropped off an Ultralisk ready for combat.

Soon, a pack of Zerglings and Roaches moved out into the field, encountering another pack of Changelings that attacked immediately. However, the Changelings had spent so long focusing on infiltration that their only weapons were their fangs and claws; the Zerglings, being combat-oriented, had considerably larger and sharper fangs and claws, and supplemented by the Roaches' acid blasts they handily defeated the group of rogue Zerg, sending them scurrying. The group continued on, soon being reinforced by another half-dozen Zerglings… which the already-present Zerg immediately turned on, revealing the newcomers as disguised Changelings; they had sensed that the new group, despite their perfect physical mimic, lacked the bit of Primal energy to their Hive-Mind presence that Kerrigan's Zerg now all had, and also bore a hint of Amon's corruption.

As her Swarm proceeded to engage the Changelings, Kerrigan focused her power into her wing-blades as she spread them open like they were actual wings… and then glowing purple energy formed 'webbing' between the long, thin claws. She flapped them and leapt high, and she didn't come back down, using the psionic power focused through her wing-blades to defy gravity. She soared over the battlefield, heading for the Changeling Hive Spire. A 'small' swarm of Changelings emerged from the Spire, flying at her; she unleashed a Kinetic Blast that acted like a flak round, taking a good chunk of them down, and then unleashed quick bursts of Psionic/Force Lightning that made their bodies seize up and plummet; some regained control before hitting the ground, others didn't. She sped up, wreathing her body in psionic energy as she rapidly grew closer and closer to the top of the Spire, streaking towards it like an artillery shell…

Changeling Queen Chrysalis got a nasty surprise as something busted through the wall of her throne room from outside. The object crashed into the floor of the chamber at an angle, and before the dust had cleared a wave of purple psionic power was released in all directions, sending her elite guards flying, smacking into the walls or landing motionless – dead or unconscious, she couldn't tell. The 'object' straightened up, revealing a biped with insectoid traits, including a set of claws that looked like the skeleton of wings, along with glowing purple eyes and a _massive_ psionic signature. Then, Chrysalis' thought processes took an abrupt turn, her green eyes turning red, as Amon's influence overtook and assumed control of her. She cried out in rage as she fired a blast of magic at the intruder.

Kerrigan rolled to the side, dodging the beam that had been aimed at her heart as she sensed her ultimate enemy's influence overwhelming the Changeling Queen's mind. The equine Zerg snarled as she fired a barrage of crimson energy bolts at Kerrigan, who flitted about to dodge them and then returned fire with a psionic pulse that hammered Chrysalis into and through her stone-carved throne, shattering it. Within seconds the Changeling Queen was on her feet again and flying at Kerrigan, insectoid wings buzzing and horn pointed forward as she went for an impaling tackle. Kerrigan thrust her hands forward and used her formidable telekinetic power to halt Chrysalis' horn-charge around a foot from her face, and then flung her to the side and into a wall, which did little more than briefly daze her.

Chrysalis took to the air, firing a wide wave of energy bolts down at Kerrigan, who formed a psychic energy shield that withstood the barrage. Kerrigan then leapt high, flash-stepping to beside a surprised Chrysalis, and lashed out with a backhand strike to the side that fractured Chrysalis' chitinous natural armor and send her careening down to the ground at an angle, only to right herself and land on her feet at the last instant. The cracks in her exoskeletal armor began to mend themselves, and she fired a rapid-fire series of green-tinted red energy blasts from her horn. The still-airborne Kerrigan fired a psionic pulse upward, propelling herself straight down to the floor and out of the barrage's path.

Chrysalis charged and fired a continuous stream of greenish magical/psionic lightning, which Kerrigan matched with her own purple-hued lightning power. The two streams of energy pushed against each other, much like the "beam-o-war" Kerrigan had found herself in at Skygeirr Station, but Chrysalis proved weaker than Narud, and so Kerrigan was able to slowly but surely push her attack back. Try as she might, the Changeling Queen couldn't match it, and before long Kerrigan's attack overpowered hers and struck her, the Psionic/Force Lightning coursing through her body; despite the burning pain she was unable to scream, her body seizing and twitching.

After several seconds Kerrigan cut the attack off, leaving Chrysalis to flop to the floor, gasping for breath and smoldering slightly. The Primal Queen sent a psychic signal, and a burst of magenta light accompanied Twilight and the other five Bearers teleporting in, Elements at the ready. Kerrigan quickly got out of the way as the sextet floated off the ground, energy channeling through the Elements of Harmony and changing signature to match the Xel'Naga artifact's energy. Weakened by her loss, Chrysalis was unable to get out of the way as the multicolored wave of energy engulfed her. There was a brilliant flash of light and explosion of magical energy.

Kerrigan sensed as Amon's influence vanished from the area. Outside, all the Changelings ceased their offensive actions against the Swarm, standing or hovering in place, confused and leaderless. Most of them then peacefully retreated back to their hives or garrisons, following the now-inbred compulsion to "go to standby, and await further orders". Kerrigan, meanwhile, lowered the arms she'd been shielding her eyes with, watching as the six gifted ponies lowered to the ground.

"Excellent work, girls" she said. "With the Changeling Queen's destruction, I should be able to fully assume control of the Changeling-Zerg with little difficulty. Now, next we-"

She was interrupted as a faint, weak groan was heard from within the settling dust cloud where Chrysalis had been. Kerrigan's eyes widened. "Can't be…" she murmured.

The seven cautiously approached where the Changeling Queen had been, and as the dust settled the ponies gasped, while Kerrigan took a few seconds to remember to breath. Lying on the floor, curled up on herself, trembling and shaking, was a pony – a mare, who looked like an Earth Pony, but her dull-green coat had a faint sheen to it, and in place of her mane was a series of chitinous tendrils.

"W-What's going on?" Fluttershy asked.

"I wasn't the first…" Kerrigan whispered. "This girl… She's like me…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Canterlot Hospital – Private Wing**

"She's a what?"

Celestia took a deep breath at her faithful student's question, looking around at those gathered – her sisters, the six Element Bearers, and Kerrigan (currently in mostly-human form) & Stukov.

"A Crystal Pony" the solar diarch replied. "They are a fourth race of ponies who have been absent for over 1,000 years. They lived in the Crystal Empire, a magnificent kingdom up in the north; their power source, the Crystal Heart, projected an energy field that enveloped their city, kept back the biting cold and provided warmth and energy for plant and animal life."

"A few decades before my fall to darkness," Luna said, "a threat emerged within the Crystal Empire: Duke Sombra, a unicorn stallion with a wicked heart and a lust for power. He delved deep into dark magic, becoming strong and monstrous, and amassed an army of shadow creatures with which to conquer the Empire and make it his own. Celestia and I aided the ruling Queen and her followers in fighting against Sombra. One of our allies in that fight was Duchess Crystalia."

She gestured to the unconscious part-Zerg pony in the hospital bed in the next room.

"Despite her status as a noble, Crystalia was a skilled leader of soldiers, as well as a fairly powerful user of the Crystal Ponies' style of magic. We fought together in no small amount of battles. However…"

"The Changelings existed even back then," Celestia picked up, "though they did not have a true leader that I am aware of. To divide our forces, Duke Sombra deliberately stirred them up, and steered them in the direction of our kingdom. Crystalia led a force of ponies to try and stop them, but they were completely overrun. We found the mangled bodies of all our soldiers, and we never did find Crystalia."

"Until now" Rarity surmised.

"By the time we beat back the Changelings from our nation's territory and got back to the Crystal Empire, it had already fallen – the kind Queen and all her followers were dead, and Sombra had crowned himself King and enslaved the populace, as well as grown significantly in dark power. Luna and I fought him together, but we were unable to kill him. Instead, we destabilized his physical form, leaving him a living mass of darkness and shadow, and sealed him deep beneath the snow and ice. However, as he was sealed he cast his most powerful spell yet on the Crystal Empire, throwing it and its populace forward in time. …We've no idea when they will emerge, but we have seen no sign of them in the nearly 10-and-a-half centuries since."

"So when the Changeling-Zerg captured Crystalia," Kerrigan said, "they turned her into another like me. But why? They were cut off from the Overmind; why would they do to her what he did to me in an attempt to thwart Amon if he had no control over or contact with them?"

"Most likely," Luna replied, "they were feral, and operating on a desperate instinct to find a leader – _any_ leader, even if they had to make one. And once Crystalia had been… 'Infested', Amon's influence was able to reach her, and through her the rest of the swarm."

"So what'll happen now?" Applejack asked. "To the Changelin's, I mean, and to her?"

"I've already purged Amon's corruption from the Changelings," Kerrigan replied, "and assumed some control over them. As for Crystalia, we'll have to speak with her when she wakes up."

Luna's head perked up. "She is about to regain consciousness" she said. "I sense it."

"Luna and I shall speak with her first" Celestia said. "Everyone else, wait here unless called for, please."

Kerrigan, Stukov, Cadence, and the Element-Bearers nodded, as the two celestial diarchs entered the other room. Crystalis groaned faintly as her eyes partially opened, two old friends being the first thing she saw.

"Lady Celestia…" she whispered. "And Lady Luna… How… Where…"

"Stay calm, Crystalia" Celestia said soothingly. "A great deal has happened, but you are safe now."

Crystalia's eyes squinted shut and she whimpered. "I remember… The bugs overwhelmed us. I was… taken… I remember feeling my body being… broken down and twisted and remade, along with my mind… I don't remember much about being the Changeling Queen – everything from that time is fuzzy and blurred, and the memories have holes in them. …H-How long has it been?"

"Roughly 1,050 years" Luna replied.

"…The Empire… Sombra!"

"I'm sorry, Crystalia" Celestia said, quiet and sad. "The Crystal Empire is no more. Sombra used the time we spent fighting the Changelings back to conquer it and crown himself King. Luna and I sealed him away, but he flung the entire Empire and its ponies forward in time, and we haven't seen them since. I'm sorry."

"…I …I see… What else have I missed?"

Outside, everyone sat in silence, waiting. Kerrigan closed her eyes, extending her psychic senses. The Princesses were explaining to their old friend things that had happened; the Changelings were waiting just outside the city, anxious for news on their queen (even though she was purified, they still held loyalty for her, much as the Zerg did for herself after the Xel'Naga artifact stripped the Queen of Blades out of her); Stukov was reminiscing on his old life; and Pinkie Pie was using every ounce of self-control not to let her boundless energy run free and start moving around and talking to everyone just to abate her boredom.

After a little while, Kerrigan received a telepathic summons from the Princesses. She let the others knew she'd been called as she got up and walked over to the room, stepping in just as Celestia introduced her. Crystalia looked at her with curiosity and a bit of fear.

"Celestia said you could explain to me more about the situation I got caught up in, Miss Kerrigan" she said.

"Indeed I can" Sarah replied, pulling up a chair. "You see, Duchess, it all goes back millions of years ago, with a race called the Xel'Naga…"

She spent the next 20 minutes or so explaining the Zerg's tale to the part-Zerg pony, ending with the recent developments involving Zerus, Skygeirr Station, and the fight against her Amon-corrupted self less than a day ago. She included a brief shift to her Primal Queen form to show what it looked like and how powerful it 'felt'. All throughout, Crystalia listened, one hoof absent-mindedly fiddling with the Zerg tendrils she now had for a mane, and eyeing the same things growing from Kerrigan's head.

"This close to you," Kerrigan said, "I can tell that Amon's influence hasn't completely left you; there's still a seed of his corruption inside your mind."

"Is there… any way to get rid of it?" Crystalia asked.

"…There is one" Kerrigan admitted. "But I'm not sure you'd go for it. To completely purify you, I would need to trigger a transformation of your body – turn you into a Primal, like me. You and the Changelings beneath you would be purged completely of Amon's influence, but your body would be thoroughly transformed, like mine was. I won't force you to go through with it, but I won't tell you not to either."

Crystalia looked to Celestia and Luna.

"It's your choice, dear" Celestia said.

"…Alright. Do it. Let's get this over and done with."

Kerrigan nodded. "We can't do it yet, though. Right now, you're still too weakened and injured; if we attempted your Primal Transformation now, you wouldn't survive it. You need to recover your strength and heal for a few days, wait until you're at full strength, if you've going to live through the change." She turned to the sisters. "Also, once the transformation begins, it'll be like a beacon to our enemies; they'll come crawling out of the woodwork to interfere. If we do it here in Canterlot, the collateral damage and civilian casualties will be at unacceptable levels. We'll need to do it elsewhere." Her eyes closed for a few seconds. "Izsha informs me there's a leyline convergence point up north, near the snow line. It's far away from any civilization, and doing it there may increase Crystalia's chances of surviving the transformation. My Zerg and the Changelings can guard her chrysalis as she transforms, but if you or the DDF wish to volunteer your services toward defense as well…"

"I will contact the Coalition of Ordered Governments and see if they wish to contribute" Celestia replied. "They _have_ been a bit bored lately…"

"Also, the DDF's Theta Team are present on this world" Luna added. "We shall ask for their assistance as well. Besides, the enemy will likely consist of creatures of Darkness, and two of Theta's members are Keyblade wielders…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**That Evening**

**A lounge in the castle**

Sarah Kerrigan, in her mostly-human form, slumped against a wall, feeling tired from all the micromanaging she'd had to do today. Crystalia was recovering quicker than anticipated, and would likely be ready to undergo her transformation later in the day tomorrow, rather than three days away as originally predicted. She had put the Changelings to work, given a deceased one from the battle to Abathur so he could perform a more in-depth examination of their physical and genetic/evolutionary adaptations, and had Zagara start forming a Hive Cluster near the leyline nexus for tomorrow's task.

Two new people entered the room, catching Kerrigan's attention as they moved over to a comfy-looking couch and sat down together, neither of them realizing she was there. She recognized Erika & Timmy from reports, recorded data & footage, and the few times they'd been on the battlefield together like at Radiant Garden and Ulnar, but this was the first time she'd actually _noticed_ them. What was immediately obvious to the telepathic Kerrigan was what they were presently doing.

The old Earth-made stereotype was of lovestruck young couples constantly calling each other cutesy pet names that annoyed most of the people around them. These two kids, though, were doing something quite different, more common to the magic-telepathy-using Midchildans, as well as a few psionically-gifted Terrans: they had an empathy link going, and were near-constantly transmitting each other's emotions and feelings toward each other over it – comfort, calm, serenity, safety, and more love than you could fill a hundred sappy Valentine's Day cards with. This was actually considered a far, _far_ deeper and purer way of showing each other their love than the over-the-top saccharine flirting used by mundanes; rather than superficial attraction, it allowed them to literally feel the true depths of each other's love and admiration and happiness.

Most people outside the link couldn't pick up on it, but Kerrigan's high psionic power meant she could detect it at this range. And she could tell these two had a love for each other as strong and deep as that between her & Jim, if not even more. They were still only 10 or 11 years old, but it was abundantly clear they would be perfectly happy with each other the rest of their lives.

Then, a third person entered the picture. Kerrigan watched as a little girl with long pink hair and cute little horns, a little shorter than Erika, happily entered the lounge and ran over to the couple, who pulled her close and snuggled up with her. Kerrigan remembered; this girl, Mariko, was in a three-way relationship with the other two. And judging by what she could now detect over the link, their connection with her was just as deep and strong and pure as with each other. The little one let out a soft giggle as she snuggled closer, and the emotions being transmitted over the three-way empathic link intensified even more.

At this point, the effect on the powerful psyker that is Kerrigan was much the same as how most people reacted to the stereotypical "cutesy couple calling each other schmoopy-doo" phenomenon. She had to leave the room, quietly slinking out and leaving the little lovebirds to themselves; for their part, they were so entranced with each other they hadn't even noticed she was there to begin with.

'And those cutesy little kids are part of the renowned "Theta Team"…' Kerrigan thought.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Next Day – 5:45 PM**

**Northern Hive Cluster**

A sizable base had been constructed atop and around the leyline convergence point. The Hive Cluster was up & running, scores of Zerg warriors (including Changelings) stationed throughout the area, and a significant amount of C.O.G. troops were present as well, including the eight members of Delta Squad. A company of Equestrian Armed Forces personnel – mostly marines with a handful of Air Force –, the Element-Bearers, the three Princesses, Theta Team, and Stukov, Zagara, & Kerrigan (currently in her Primal Queen form) completed the defense. No-one was taking any chances here. At the center, directly over the leyline convergence point, a 'pedestal' of hardened Creep stood, with Crystalia standing atop it, and everyone important gathered round.

"This is your last chance to back out, Crystalia" Kerrigan said. "No one would think any less of you."

"I won't" the partially-Zergified crystal pony replied. "You said it yourself. That 'fallen Xel'Naga' still has a hold of me, and this is the only way to free me of it. Plus, I kinda want to be part of what you have going, and maybe I can finally use the Changelings for something good this way. …Go ahead, milady. Start the process."

Kerrigan nodded, and then her eyes & hands glowed purple with Primal power. A hardened chrysalis enveloped Crystalia, who took a deep, slow breath and closed her eyes as it closed around her, sealing her inside. Kerrigan then turned to everyone else.

"Alright, we probably don't have much time. I can already sense the beginnings of Dark powers stirring on the edge of my sensory range. Everyone get ready to defend this cocoon at all costs!"

"**O**f **c**ourse, **M**y **Q**ueen" Zagara replied. "**T**he **e**nemy **s**hall **n**ot **l**ay **a** **c**law **u**pon **t**he **c**hrysalis."

"They shall not pass" Princess Luna said, calm and resolute.

"We've been training a whole lot" Mariko said confidently. "I've been figuring out new stuff to do with my vectors, and I have a part-time sensei who's been teaching me lots of cool attacks and stuff!"

"It's high time I get a chance to show what I can really do!" Anya said, fiery in tone and in the magical flame she wreathed her pumped fist in for emphasis.

"We've fought off sieges with a hell of a lot less guys on our side than this" Marcus Fenix said. "With all the firepower we got here, this should be much easier than the 'four men defending an entire mansion' stuff me & my team ran into during the Locust War."

"Darklings approaching from the north!" a high-flying pegasus scout shouted down. "Lots of 'em! ETA 10 minutes or less or your pizza's free!"

A handful of soldiers chuckled.

"More of 'em comin' from the southwest!" another scout reported. "ETA 15 to 17 minutes!"

"Places, everyone" Kerrigan said. "It's almost showtime."

Everyone got into position, readying for the coming forces. Mutalisks, Changelings, and pegasi flew in clockwise and counterclockwise circles of varying circumferences and altitudes with Crystalia's cocoon at the center, while soldiers both human and pony took position beside Hydralisks and Spine & Spore Crawlers, guns at the ready. Luna circled the perimeter of the base, ready to go wherever needed once the fighting started. Kerrigan and her 'generals', Celestia and the element-bearers, and Theta Team formed an inner ring of defense, sticking close to the chrysalis in case any hostiles got past the outer defenders. Zergling packs supplemented by Roaches and Swarm Queens patrolled different 'sectors' of the base, as well as reinforcing the outer defensive lines. And a trio of Ultralisks was stationed halfway between the base's Hive and the cocoon, ready to add their mass and power to defending either.

Before long, the enemy came within range to be identified: the 'Demon' dark-creatures that were Amon's foot-soldiers, supplemented by a new type of enemy that looked like tall, lanky, hunched-over '3D shadows', with glowing red eyes and a glowing red mouth full of jagged fangs the only color to their forms, their long, thin arms tipped with long, sharp claws. Celestia's eyes narrowed.

"Shadow Slashers…" she said. "Creatures of darkness that feed off of magical energy; Sombra created them for his army back in the day. After his defeat the survivors spread out all over the continent, and I've been trying to exterminate them ever since, but they reproduce asexually whenever they find any wellsprings of mana, like the sites of old artifacts or leyline convergence points, so I've never been able to completely wipe them out."

"Looks like a nest of them was close enough to sense what was going on" Kerrigan surmised. "And for whatever reason, they've decided to work together with Amon's forces."

"Or maybe Amon has found a way to control them" Stukov suggested.

COG and Equestrian snipers started making shots, picking off targets of opportunity (including a pair of Type-Bs). As the enemy got closer, assault rifles, marksman rifles, and Hydralisks opened fire as well, while Luna flew overhead and fired a few explosive mana blasts into the attacking crowd, destroying a good number of them. Spine Crawlers and Lurkers started sending their impaling spikes out as a few enemies lived long enough to get within range, and a Centaur tank rolled up behind the infantry and started firing shells into the advancing hostile forces.

A pack of Type-Ds and Type-Fs flew in, passing over their ground-bound fellows as they approached the Hive Cluster. Spore Crawlers opened fire on them, culling their numbers by a bit, and when they got past the outer defensive line the flock of Mutalisks and pegasi circling over the cocoon sprang into action, about half of them breaking off from their patrol flights to engage the approaching enemy air units. Glaive-Wurm shots and saddle-mounted machineguns began to tear into the flying demons, sending them plummeting torn & broken.

Suddenly, the inner ring of defenders got a nasty surprise as Shadow Slashers began spawning/emerging inside the base perimeter. The pitch-black creatures hissed as they began to approach the chrysalis, heedless of the multitude of powerful individuals surrounding it in defense positions. Kerrigan made the first kills, a Kinetic Blast that blew three of the monsters apart, and then little Mariko scored the next half-dozen kills when a cluster of Shadow Slashers got within 11 meters of her. Everyone else opened fire with weapons or attack spells, as the enemy came crawling out of the woodwork inside the perimeter.

"Keep focusing on the ones coming from outside!" Celestia ordered the exterior-defense personnel. "We can handle things here!"

Changelings under Kerrigan's control dove into the fray from above, blindsiding the Shadow Slashers and keeping them off-guard. Celestia, Twilight, and Rarity fired blasts of gold, magenta, and blue magical energy into the shadowy horde, Laicixa and Erika used their Keyblades to hack apart any Slashers that got within range (as well as some _out_ of melee range thanks to the Strike Raid technique), and Stukov & Zagara fired psionic bursts and high-velocity venom-tipped spines.

Perched on his young mistress' hat, the semi-sapient dragon whelp Friedrich fired small fireballs with remarkable practiced precision, each shot nailing a Shadow Slasher in the face and destroying it, while Caro fired bolts of light magic with similar precision and to much the same effect. Erio and Timmy fired bolts of Lightning-type magic at attacking Slashers, the former's spear-Device and the latter's electrified fists serving them equally well up-close. A quartet of Shadow Slashers that were bulkier than their brethren and looked to have a sort of 'armor' attached to them charged at the defenders, only to fall victim to one of Mariko's newest tricks: the ability to combine/merge five vectors into a single 'extra-large' vector, sacrificing cutting & piercing ability for raw strength, for lifting and smashing. She demonstrated this by forming two and grabbing hold of the Armored Slashers, carrying them through the air in a rapid arc that ended with slamming them head-first into the ground with enough force to kill them all. Meanwhile, Anya cast _Flagrantia Rubicans_, roasting at least a dozen Slashers in one go.

Before long, the sounds of combat came from the southwest to accompany the in-progress attack from the north. Celestia telepathically sent Cadence to reinforce the north while directing Luna to the southwest sector, while a set of Zerg drop-pods deposited Dehaka and a portion of his pack at the southwest defensive line, allowing the Primal Zerg to lend his tusks, claws, and crushing strength to the cause. One of the Ultralisks charged into the Shadow Slashers trying to attack the cocoon, using its ultra-sharp arm blades and sheer size to help in culling their numbers, while the other stayed by the central Hive as defense. Kerrigan lashed out with a psionic shockwave that sent a good number of Slashers flying, while Stukov blasted a Slasher that had gotten behind Zagara, destroying it before it could harm her.

For 10 more minutes they fought, destroying the dark creatures that had come in attempt to disrupt Crystalia's transformation. A few Equestrian and COG soldiers died, along with some Zerg, but the defenders held strong, fighting off the waves of attackers. Even so, the enemy seemed to be getting steadily more determined, larger waves attacking closer together. Kerrigan was a whirlwind of destruction, using her powers to annihilate clusters of attackers, but still they kept coming. A few of the soldiers were starting to worry about how much longer they could keep this up.

Suddenly, there was a deep double-pulse sound like a heartbeat from the cocoon, which now had a faint purple glow from within. Soon, cracks appeared along the hardened chrysalis' structure, spreading as a bright purple light shone from inside. Then, the hard shell shattered, accompanied by a pulse of light and power, and the transformed Crystalia cried out verbally and telepathically at the same time, unleashing a pulse of energy that instantly obliterated the Darklings inside the base perimeter. She looked much like the old Changeling Queen had, including in size, but what was once green was now purple, her once-crooked horn was straight, thin, and sharp like Celestia's, the odd holes in her body were no longer there, her mane & tail were violet-streaked chitinous tendrils like Kerrigan's hair, the old partially-shredded fly wings were replaced by large, magnificent blade-wings like Kerrigan's, and her eyes glowed bright with purple psionic & magical power. Finally, her black chitinous body had a bit of a dark-purple crystalline sheen to it.

Crystalia focused her power, and then unleashed it in a massive wave of Primal energy that raced outward in all directions, well past the edge of the base, obliterating every 'Demon' and Shadow Slasher it touched. Every Changeling in the area bowed to her as the green of their bodies became purple. Kerrigan gave a triumphant little grin; another 'royal' Primal had been born.

Once the last of the attackers was destroyed and the waves of power subsided, Crystalia gently floated back down to earth, setting foot before her allies. She opened her eyes, which – other than being purple with a slight glow – looked normal.

"How do you feel, Crystalia?" Celestia asked.

"I…" the transformed Crystalia spoke with her mouth and her mind at the same time. "I feel so powerful… I can feel the connection to the Swarm, filling me with information, and the Primal energy coursing through me… But at the same time I still feel like myself at the core; there's no fundamental change in my thought patterns like when I was Chrysalis."

"You've become a Primal Zerg," Kerrigan replied, "purged of Amon's corruption. …I'd put your power level at around 85, 87 percent of mine; not bad at all…"

"So what next… My Queen?"

"As soon as you've gotten used to your new abilities, we're setting out for Korhal. It's high time Arcturus Mengsk paid for the billions of lives he's ruined…"

"…Before we leave, can I check something? I want to see the Cr… where the Crystal Empire used to be."

"…Very well. But take someone with you, just in case."

"I'll accompany her" Cadence volunteered.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**That Night – 8:15 PM**

**Frozen tundra along the northern edge of the continent**

Two alicorns, one with 'wings' composed of blade-claws with violet energy forming wing membranes between them, flew low over the ice and snow, their magic protecting their bodies from the cold. Soon they crested a snow drift, setting down atop it and looking out at a vast, empty flat plain of snow.

"This is it…" Crystalia said softly and sadly. "This is where the Crystal Empire was. It covered nearly the entire plain… There's no trace of it whatsoever now… Not even a hoofprint from… from any of my old friends…"

Cadence draped a wing over Crystalia in a comforting gesture.

"Let's go…" the Primal Zerg Alicorn said.

As the two ladies left, neither noticed the tiny tendril of smoky shadow that poked its way out from beneath the snow…

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Next Day**

The time had almost come. Kerrigan's Leviathan, now carrying Crystalia and her brood of Changelings, made ready to leave orbit and make the jump back to the Koprulu Sector, to join up with the other Leviathans and begin the assault on Korhal. Right now, Kerrigan was in communication with the _Hyperion_.

"I'm going to Korhal" she told Valerian and Matt. "It's time. …There will be ruin, destruction; millions could die amidst the chaos. Valerian, your people will need a leader."

"_You're right, Kerrigan. They will. If I'm to be that leader, I will ask only one thing of you: bring your Swarm down __**outside**__ the capital. That will give us time to evacuate._"

"Korhal is going to be the most difficult battle of my life, and you're asking me to make it harder?"

"_I am._"

"…I was wrong about you, Valerian. You're not like your father. …I'll give you your chance. Make the most of it."

Within minutes, the Leviathan entered transdimensional slipspace, bound for the rest of the Zerg fleet ready to ransack the capital world of the Terran Dominion. At last, Kerrigan would reveal her full might to Arcturus. At last, she would have her revenge.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: the Assault on Korhal


	8. Regicide

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**High Orbit Over Korhal**

A multitude of Zerg Leviathans emerged from warpspace over the Dominion capital world. Aboard the 'head' Leviathan, Sarah Kerrigan gazed out at the urbanized planet below.

"My Queen," Izsha said, "the Swarm has assembled above Korha**l**. The Brood-Mothers await your comman**d**."

"Tell them to hold position in orbit," Kerrigan ordered, "stay out of range of the planet's defenses."

"Dominion fleets are converging on our positio**n**. Terran troops are arriving from all over the secto**r**."

"…Brood-Mother Kilysa, hear me: have your Leviathans form a blockade. Kill anything not bearing a DDF transponder that comes into the system. _Nothing_ will stop us. Korhal is _mine_."

"The _Hyperion_ is busy coordinating a Raider/UNSC fleet to aid us," Crystalia reported, "though it will be several hours before they arrive. We'll be on our own against Mengsk's forces until then."

"We'll be fine" Kerrigan replied.

"**I** **h**ave **n**ever **s**een **s**o **m**any **T**errans" Zagara said. "**T**hey **a**re **p**ulling **e**verything **b**ack **t**o **d**efend **t**his **w**orld."

"Their orbital defenses will kill millions of us before we even hit the ground…" Kerrigan murmured.

"**T**he **T**errans **h**ave **n**o **c**hance. **W**e **a**re **n**umberless. **W**e **a**re **t**he **S**warm."

'…Abathur,' she contacted her geneticist via telepathy, 'I need a weapon to destroy Korhal's orbital defenses, and I need it fast.'

'**C**an modify virophage sequence**s**' the odd Zerg replied. '**W**ould concentrate bile, expel as projectil**e**.'

'Can you get it working in time?'

'**S**urvival of Swarm dependent on evolution, iteratio**n**. **T**rust process, trust sequence**s**. **S**warm will _not_ fai**l**.'

-_Break_-

"My Queen, your Leviathans are in positio**n**."

"Unleash the Swarm."

"We will lose countless drop-pods in the opening moment**s**."

"We're sending millions. Even if only a fraction gets through, it'll still be more than enough to take out those orbital defenses from the ground."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

A staggering number of Zerg drop-pods fell through the sky onto Korhal. Many of them were blown to bits by surface-to-air or surface-to-orbit guns while still thousands of feet up, but a good number made it past. One pod made planetfall amongst a section of ruined buildings, and a Dominion squad nearby hurried for it.

"A bile launcher has broken through the orbital defense networ**k**" Izsha reported.

Unfortunately, the Dominion reached the launcher before it could finish forming, and a barrage of explosive charges blew it into bloody chunks.

"Dominion forces have secured this are**a**. Our bile launchers cannot survive without suppor**t**."

"I'll handle this personally…" Kerrigan replied.

A Dominion outlying base got one hell of a nasty surprise as a drop-pod landed right in the center of their base, and at the instant of impact Kerrigan whispered one word:

"Apocalypse"

A titanic blast of psionic power raced out from the impacting drop-pod, killing every Terran in the base and flattening its structures. Kerrigan emerged, panting from exertion but feeling her energy reserves already beginning to recover.

"Send in all the drop-pods" she ordered as the Drones who'd ridden down with her got to work forming a Hive and supporting structures, as well as resource-gathering. "They should be centered around this region. Alert me the moment one breaks through. I'll make sure the launcher survives."

"The first Bile Launcher and its escort are entering Korhal's atmospher**e**" Izsha reported mere seconds later.

Kerrigan led a small force of two Hydralisks, two Roaches, and three Mutalisks to a spot directly west of the growing Zerg base, where the launcher's pod was due to land soon.

"_You've made a grave mistake setting foot on my world, Kerrigan. I will deliver you and your Swarm back to whatever hell you crawled out of. …Maybe I'll find and burn Zerus to ashes once I'm through with your little 'invasion', to make damn sure you don't come back this time._"

A squad of marines attacked Kerrigan's group from the west, but her Mutalisks blasted them apart from above without her having to lift a finger. At the base, more Drones formed to speed up resource harvesting, while a Swarm Queen planted Creep Tumors to spread the 'living ground' further out; the Queen and a small pack of Zerglings then moved to join Kerrigan's group. Finally a wave of pods landed near Kerrigan's position, depositing a few more Zerglings, a Bile Launcher that began formation and rooting, and a pair of Spine Crawlers which quickly rooted themselves in the Creep surrounding the mutating Launcher.

"The Dominion's Drakken defense network is destroying most of our Bile Launchers in orbi**t**" Izsha reported.

"Which means we can't afford to lose the ones that get through" Kerrigan replied as she and her Zerg took defensive positions around the morphing Launcher.

A fireteam of Dominion marines and a Marauder attacked from the north; Kerrigan immediately Kinetic-Blasted the Marauder, while her Raptor-Zerglings leapt over the marines' fire (one moving too slow and getting perforated) and onto the surprised soldiers, quickly ripping them apart. As Kerrigan's group guarded the still-forming Bile launcher, base defenses (and defenders) continued being mutated, and a second Launcher pod entered the atmosphere. Group Kerrigan headed east for the second pod-cluster's predicted landing zone, as the first Bile Launcher – now guarded by a fresh pack of Zerglings – completed its formation and began firing acid shells.

The second wave of pods made landfall just east of the Hive Cluster, depositing another structure-cocoon which began its morph into another Bile Launcher, and two more Spine Crawlers, while a trio of Aberrations formed back at the main base and moved out to join Kerrigan's group. Suddenly, three points were marked on Kerrigan's TACMAP, in the northeast, north, and nearby east borders of this quadrant of the area.

"**T**hese **g**ates **l**ead **t**o **t**he **T**erran **c**apital" Zagara said. "**D**estroy **t**hem, **a**nd **m**y **b**rood **c**an **e**nter **A**ugustgrad."

"I'll break them open if I have time."

A squadron of Hellions drove up from the east, beginning their transformation to 'Hellbat' form, but Kerrigan immediately hit them with a wide-range Crush Grip that damaged their armor and left them helpless to her Hydralisks' & Mutalisks' projectiles. She then led her group up to the nearby east gate, her augmented Mutalisks outmaneuvering and shooting down the trio of Dominion Vikings there while her Aberrations cracked open a bunker and ripped apart the marines inside, her Zerglings dogpiled the Marauder pair and ripped them open, and she & her Hydralisks blasted holes in the marines. They all then started pounding on the big armored gate, soon tearing it open and allowing Zagara's troops to begin pouring through. Meanwhile, the second Bile Launcher completed formation, adding its heavy fire to the cause.

Kerrigan led her group to the immediate northwest, to a Dominion expansion site. She flash-stepped ahead of her forces, to the middle of the base, and floated a few feet off the ground as she gathered power, the Terrans' shots bouncing off of her aura. After a few seconds, she unleashed her Apocalypse attack, a gigantic explosion of psionic power wrecking every structure in the base and killing the Dominion forces around her. As a Drone set out to form an expansion site there, a force of Zerglings, Hydralisks, and Aberrations set out from the main base to attack a Dominion outpost directly north of the base, where another Bile Launcher and its escorts were about to land. The site was defended by a lone bunker with a handful of marines and two Firebats; the Hydralisks focused their fire on the flamers, taking them out first and allowing the Zerglings and Aberrations to thrash the marines. One of the Launcher's escort pods landed amongst the battle, depositing an Ultralisk which immediately rushed the bunker, bullets bouncing off its armored hide as it tore the structure open and crushed the marines inside. The Launcher made landfall seconds later, accompanied by a second Ultralisk, which joined the present force as defense. A pair of Siege Tanks rolled in from the west, but the Ultralisks crushed them before they could fire on the morphing Launcher.

"My Queen," Izsha reported, while highlighting a spot on the TACMAP northwest of Launcher 3, "the next Bile Launcher will land in hostile territor**y**. The Dominion base must be destroyed to secure the landing are**a**."

Kerrigan led her force west, linking up with Launcher 3's defenders and then assaulting the Dominion base. The Primal Queen used another Apocalypse attack to destroy the structures and cripple the defenders, allowing her Hydralisks to finish the job, leaving the area clear for the next Launcher which was still 90 seconds away. After a Swarm Queen used her ability to heal some of Kerrigan's exhaustion from using her super-heavy attack, Kerrigan led her considerable force north, attacking the Dominion forces defending the northwest city gate. She used a high-strength Kinetic Blast to damage and weaken the Thor, allowing her Ultralisks to rush in and tear it apart, while her Hydralisks and Zerglings dealt with the marines and her Aberrations tore down a barracks structure. Once the area was clear, they focused on the huge gate, bringing it down in less than half a minute. More of Zagara's troops came rushing in, attacking the grouping of Dominion forces to the north while Kerrigan's group returned to Launcher 4's landing zone.

Launcher 4 made landfall and began gestating, accompanied by a squadron of Mutalisks. The Aberrations and Mutalisks stayed behind to guard it, while Kerrigan lead the Hydralisks & Mutalisks north and then east, linking up with Zagara's brood to punch their way through a Dominion outpost and head for the north gate. The two bunkers guarding it were no match for the barrage of fire thrown their way, and the gate soon fell.

"Zagara, take your brood into the city while I secure the Bile Launchers" Kerrigan ordered.

Kerrigan led her group – now supplemented by a few of Zagara's Aberrations – to the west, where Bile Launcher 5 was due to land, and parked themselves there, waiting. A squadron of augmented Vikings and Banshees – the 'Night Wolves' – attacked from the west, killing around a half-dozen Hydralisks before the others and Kerrigan shot them down; thankfully, more Hydralisks arrived from the base to replace losses. Soon Launcher 5 made landfall, and Kerrigan had her group form a defensive perimeter around it. A Dominion destroyer flew in low from the north, guns coming online, but Kerrigan used her massive psionic (Force) power to slam it into the side of a ruined building, allowing a flock of Mutalisks to fly in and blast it apart.

Finally, Launcher 5 finished formation. The five Bile Launchers sprang into action, lobbing explosive acidic shells that arced over the city and slammed into the Drakken surface-to-orbit cannons, blowing them to bits.

"Korhal's defense cannons have been destroye**d**" Izsha reported. "The Swarm is gathering on the surfac**e**."

"Destroy the Dominion's bases!" Kerrigan ordered. "Drive them into the city!"

All Zerg in the area gathered at Kerrigan's position, and they moved north, across a bridge to the area's last Dominion base. Ultralisks shrugged off Siege Tank shells long enough for Kerrigan and her Mutalisks to destroy the tanks, while Raptor-Zerglings leapt through the air and pounced on enemy infantry, shredding them open. Hydralisk spines and Roach acid-blasts took out Firebats from range, and finally Kerrigan raced forward into the heart of the enemy defenses, using one last Apocalypse to blow them all away. The few terrified survivors were quickly cut down by Hydralisk fire. Soon, Zerg drop-pods came plummeting down in great numbers, flooding the streets with Zerg.

"Dominion forces are in full retrea**t**" Izsha reported.

"Izsha, have my brood-mothers deploy their forces" Kerrigan ordered. "Zagara, move your brood further into the city. Take up positions around the palace. It's time to dethrone an emperor…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

"**Y**our **r**evenge **i**s **c**lose **n**ow" Zagara said. "**N**othing **c**an **s**top **i**t."

"Don't underestimate Mengsk" Kerrigan replied. "He is by far the most cunning enemy we've ever faced. …If I should fall, Zagara, you and Crystalia must take the Swarm from Korhal."

"**F**lee? **T**hat **i**s **n**ot **t**he **w**ay **o**f **t**he **Z**erg."

"But it is my will. If I die, you will obey that command, and take the Swarm to seek our true enemy. Find Amon, and kill him before he can enslave the Swarm again."

"...**A**s **y**ou **c**ommand."

"There were so many ways to fai**l**" Izsha said. "I did not think we would make it to the surfac**e**. But we di**d**. You have made us so powerfu**l**. But when you have your revenge, will you leave u**s**?"

"I am one with the Swarm, Izsha. If we survive this fight, we have even greater battles ahead. Amon, Xehanort, the Reapers… We will face them together."

Stukov walked up. "Here you are, at the enemy's doorstep. It is almost over."

"I don't think it will be that simple" Kerrigan replied. "It never is with Arcturus. He thinks around you, that one. He knows where you'll walk before you do."

"But you've been part of so many of his plans, as accomplice or victim. I am sure you learned a trick or two, yes?"

"I did. We'll find out very soon if I was a good student. We move out soon; be ready."

Suddenly, the holographic transmitter now partially absorbed by the floor came to life, projecting Arcturus Mengsk's head.

"_Kerrigan, look at what you have wrought. Thousands dead, all for your revenge._"

"Their blood is on your hands, Arcturus" Kerrigan replied. "You made every part of this happen."

"_I have done great and terrible things, it is true. And I would again to protect humanity from monsters like you._"

"I'm a monster of your creation, in case you've forgotten. You use words like weapons, Arcturus, but words cannot save you now."

The evil man chuckled grimly. "_Oh, I have other weapons. I just wanted to say goodbye, Sarah._"

The hologram shut off.

"**O**ur **o**utlying **b**roods **a**re **b**eing **e**radicated!" Zagara reported.

"The Terrans have deployed a Psi Destroyer" Stukov explained. "It corrupts our hive mind, ripping us apart from the inside. The field will quickly kill any Zerg who enters it."

"Understood. Listen to me, all of you. The Dominion will launch an assault momentarily."

"**A** **d**iversion," Zagara surmised, "**t**o **k**eep **u**s **f**rom **d**ealing **w**ith **t**he **P**si **D**estroyer."

"Yes, and we're going to let them think we're diverted. Zagara, you have the Swarm; hold the middle. Stukov, Crystalia, take two forces and screen her flanks. And Dehaka… this is your moment."

"**T**he device uses this psychic connection you share" Dehaka said. "**B**ut I and my Pack do not have that connection. **W**e will not need it."

"Exactly. Gather your pack; it's time to go hunting."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"The Swarm is going to be torn apart" Kerrigan said as she eyed the orange-hued energy field that enveloped most of a massive aerial platform. "We have to shut down the field now! …Dehaka, this is the central hub of the Psi Destroyer" she pointed out a massive device with a glowing yellow core, guarded by Thors, tanks, and even a Dominion Battlecruiser. "We're going to bring it offline permanently." She then highlighted several comparatively-smaller structures. "The Psi Destroyer uses power links to extend its range. Disable them, and the field will shut down temporarily."

"**I** will rip apart the 'power links' myself" Dehaka replied. "**T**heir precious field cannot harm me."

"Once the field is down, I'll lead the Swarm to destroy their defenses."

Dehaka emerged from a hatch on the platform, immediately charging at a trio of surprised Dominion marines, leaping a great distance to close the gap and dodge their panicked fire. He landed atop one marine, crushing him, and a swing of his mighty claw ripped the second one open. The last marine's bullets were stopped by Dehaka's thick hide, and with a rising headbutt he gored his tusk through the man's skull. As he moved on, a Siege Tank posted on a higher level flanking the path fired at him and missed; he rushed forward and leapt onto the raised platform and onto the tank, using his claws to rip it open and gore the driver inside. Ahead was the first power link, guarded by a fireteam of marines and two Marauders. Dehaka charged in, dodging gunfire with surprising agility, and using the spike at the end of his tail to impale one of the Marauders and then fling him at the other. He then used his claws and tusks to slash and crush the marines, and then ran over to the downed Marauder and decapitated him. Dehaka then proceeded to rip his way into the power link and start slashing anything important-looking. Soon the machine came apart in explosive fashion, and the destroyer field rapidly receded.

"**I** will return with my Pack to destroy the next power-link" Dehaka said as he tore his way into another hatch and disappeared through it.

"The field is down. Prepare a Hive Cluster for combat."

Around Kerrigan's position on a section of platform with mineral and Vespene deposits, extra-large drop pods deposited two Hives along with a Spawning Pool and Evolution Chamber, along with a sizable force composed of Zerglings, Roaches, Aberrations, and a Swarm Queen. The Drones emerged from the Hives and got to work.

"The Psi Destroyer is rerouting powe**r**. It will reactivate shortl**y**."

"Keep me informed on its progress, Izsha. For now, I'm going to crush the Dominion."

She led her attack force north to a Dominion base, rushing in and using an Apocalypse to soften them up. The disoriented survivors were quickly dealt with, and she then led her group to the right, finding a Dominion Factory with Siege Tank and marine-filled bunker. The tank's shells quickly blasted apart the Zerglings, though also did damage to the bunker, allowing the Aberrations to tear it open and kill the marines inside while Kerrigan Kinetic-Blasted the tank. Next, she moved south, attacking a Dominion base that was on prime real-estate for a Zerg expansion site. Kinetic Blasts dealt with the present Siege Tank and Medevac, while an assault by Zerglings from the main base immediately west blindsided the defenders and kept them divided, working with Kerrigan's group of Roaches and Aberrations in a pincer attack. At the cost of an Aberration, the area was cleared. A Drone hurried over from the main base and morphed a Hatchery.

Kerrigan's attack group moved back to the earlier section, attacking a group of Dominion forces to the west; an Aberration fell to a Siege Tank round, but two more from the Hive Cluster took its place, as Kerrigan blasted the tank and the Dominion Banshee that flew in soon after. The few remaining marines and missile turrets were soon shredded as well.

"Warning: psi destroyer field reactivation in 40 second**s**."

Kerrigan immediately led her group back to the Hive Cluster. Soon, the field returned – not as far out as it was originally, but very slowly expanding. Meanwhile, on another smaller platform, Dehaka emerged with six Primal Roaches. They moved out, Dehaka leaping down onto a Siege Tank and ripping its turret off, then reaching inside, grabbing the driver, and flinging him over the edge of the platform. He leapt high to avoid the other tank's shot, as his Primal Roaches got in behind the tank and blasted its vulnerable rear section with acid blasts, quickly destroying it. The expanding field washed over them, to no effect.

"_What the hell is this?-!_" Mengsk's voice was heard. "_How can there be Zerg inside the field?-!_"

"I made a few friends when I was on Zerus, Arcturus" Kerrigan replied.

"…_The 'Primal Zerg' you mentioned. Damnit, I should've expected this._"

Dehaka's pack moved forward, the Pack Alpha leaping at and destroying a Siege Tank while his Roaches dealt with the marines escorting it. Two more tank-and-marines sets met the same fate as the Primals advanced, and the power-link was soon in sight. Dehaka and his roaches tore the structure apart, just when the Psi Destroyer field came within feet of the edge of the Hive Cluster's Creep, disabling the field once more. Dehaka and his Roaches left through another hatch.

A flock of Mutalisks took up defense at the expansion site, just in time to chase away a Dominion marine squad that tried to attack the Hatchery; the marines were promptly blindsided by Kerrigan's attack group – now supplemented by a Hydralisk pack – and torn apart. She then moved her force north, attacking another Dominion base. An Apocalypse attack blasted apart many structures and soldiers, allowing her Aberrations and Hydralisks an easier time, but enemy reinforcements meant she still took losses. Quite a few unit-production facilities were destroyed before the 40-second countdown began again, and they hightailed it back to base, where a half-dozen new Ultralisk had just finished forming. The field came up again, just as Dehaka emerged on the next bordering platform.

"There's only one power-link left, Dehaka" Kerrigan said. "Destroy it."

"**W**ith pleasure! **T**errans, we will break your weapon!"

Dehaka leapt down, landing atop a Dominion Viking and tearing its legs and guns off. As he then crushed the marines, a hatch up ahead disgorged a sizable number of Primal Zerglings, Hydralisks, Roaches, and a massive muscle-bound blue ape-like creature (Kerrigan surmised these were the Primals' answer to the Ultralisk, despite not being _quite_ as big and strong). Dehaka's pack moved north, crashing into the Dominion forces and rolling right over them with surprisingly few losses. After destroying an aircraft-production facility, they moved east, encountering a few Dominion Diamondbacks which Dehaka and the Primal 'Ultralisk' quickly disposed of. The Primal Alpha leapt onto a higher platform and ripped apart a Siege Tank, then led his pack north toward the final power-link. Many marines, as well as a few Banshees and Wraiths, stood in their way, but the Primals continued onward, Hydralisks clearing the skies while Zerglings and Roaches slaughtered the Terran soldiers. A Dominion Thor guarded the power-link, its guns killing the 'Ultralisk', but Dehaka charged and leapt onto it, scampering atop it and clawing the cockpit open. He ripped the pilot out, gored him on his tusk, and then flung him over the edge, while the Primal Zerg tore the power-link apart.

"The Psi Destroyer field is permanently offlin**e**" Izsha reported.

"We don't rest until its hub is destroyed" Kerrigan replied. "All forces, strike now! For the Swarm!"

A force of Ultralisks, Zerglings, and Mutalisks set out from the Hive Cluster, joined along the way by Dehaka and his pack. The massive wave of Zerg advanced on the Dominion's main base, at least a dozen Noxious-strain Ultralisks leading the charge. The Dominion Battlecruiser flew in, but Kerrigan simply hit it with an Apocalypse that blew it out of the sky; the sight of one psyker obliterating a 1300-meter warship terrified many of the Dominion soldiers present even more than they already were, their fear and panic making them disorganized and easier prey for the Zerg. A Dominion frigate hovering over the now-offline Psi Destroyer was ganged up on by Mutalisks, shooting it out of the sky to crash down on top of the Psi-Destroyer, heavily damaging it. As Dehaka and the others routed the surrounding Dominion, Kerrigan blasted the device with a half-power Apocalypse, which was enough to destroy it completely.

"Zagara, report."

"**W**e **a**re **p**ushing **t**he **D**ominion **i**nto **t**he **i**mperial **s**ector **n**ow."

"…Was that your last card to play, Mengsk? Not quite good enough…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Leviathan Command Chamber**

"Whatever comes," Izsha said, "I am ready, My Quee**n**."

"Even if we fall and die in this battle," Kerrigan replied, "we've already done the impossible. We've shattered the power of Mengsk. It will be up to the humans to make something of the opportunity."

"That means nothing to the future of the Swar**m**."

"True, but there are still brood-mothers in orbit with their Leviathans. The Swarm will continue, no matter what. And it will be changed forever."

"**I** **w**ill **r**emember **w**hat **y**ou **t**old **m**e, **M**y **Q**ueen" Zagara chimed in. "**B**ut **n**ow **t**he **t**ime **f**or **w**ords **i**s **p**ast. **L**et **u**s **k**ill."

"You're right, Zagara. And there's no-one I'd rather have as my second for this battle."

"My Queen…" Crystalia walked up. "Kerrigan… Thank you for giving me this, a chance to make up for the trouble I caused as Chrysalis and do some good for the galaxy. My… brood is as ready as they'll ever be; I've already worked with Abathur to spin a few new 'strands' of Changeling. Let's hope their field-tests go well…"

"You've done well for yourself in the short time you've been with us, Crystalia" Kerrigan replied. "Zagara spoke highly of your brood's support while she was keeping the Terrans occupied during our last mission. You'll be fine."

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Evolution Pit**

"**S**warm has evolved into powerful weapo**n**. **G**reatest leade**r**."

"Greatest? Abathur, everything I've done to the Swarm has been for my own revenge."

"**Q**ueen determines purpos**e**. **W**hen purpose changes, Swarm change**s**. **T**his is our functio**n**."

"…You know, Abathur, sometimes you're not so bad."

"**U**nclea**r**"

"Now… let the reckoning begin."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"_Kerrigan… the die is cast. This is the last day your Swarm darkens the skies of any planet. Korhal will endure, as will I._"

"Nice quote. I'll engrave it on your tombstone. …Izsha, Zagara, Stukov, Dehaka, Crystalia. All my brood-mothers, all my queens… Hear me. The time for planning and deliberation is past. Now we tear them down. Attack, and do not stop until all who follow Arcturus Mengsk are dead."

"_You never should have come back to Korhal. You are surrounded by the Dominion's elite._"

"And yet they still won't be enough to save you. How many bodies will you hide behind?"

"_I've had enough of your tongue. Men, wipe them out!_"

A squad of Dominion marines attacked the Hive Cluster from the west. The Spine Crawlers there began striking and impaling them, while Kerrigan's Raptor-Zerglings leapt into the fray as well, tearing apart what was left. Kerrigan led her group of Zerglings and Aberrations northwest, but stopped as they spotted a fortified Dominion base in a large courtyard.

"My Queen," Izsha said, "multiple slipspace ruptures have been detected."

Sure enough, dozens of warships began to emerge into realspace, opening fire on Dominion ships and weapons satellites, as well as launching waves of drop-pods and dropships down to the surface. It was a joint UNSC/Raiders fleet, come to ruin the Dominion's day even further. The _Hyperion _and the _Forward Unto Dawn_ swooped in over the city, firing a withering barrage that flattened the Dominion base Kerrigan's group was holding back from and then setting down in the courtyard, dispatching SCVs and workers to set up structures and defense, while soldiers came out and dropships flew in to secure the area.

"I was worried you boys weren't going to make it in time" Kerrigan said.

"There's no way in hell we'd miss this" Raynor replied. "It's time to commit a little regicide."

As Kerrigan's group hurried to the area, they were met by the seven girls of Gamma Team in full armor.

"…You look good in purple, ma'am" Teana said. "So, what next?"

"First we secure our bases," the Primal Queen replied, "then we go on the attack. I'm going to see to my Hive Cluster."

Teana nodded. "Marie, Mai, with me; we'll go with Kerrigan. Shion, you have Sarah, Ahsoka, and Kaede; stick with Raynor's group."

Kerrigan left her Aberrations, Roaches, and Zerglings at the DDF base as extra defense as she and Gamma-1, -4, and -5 returned to the Hive. A force of marines and Firebats attacked from the east; Teana used Mirage Sniper to quickly pick off the flamers, while Mai ignited two plasma swords and charged in alongside the Zerglings to rip and slash the marines apart. Kerrigan then led the group east to a small Dominion base to the direct east of the Hive Cluster; a pair of Super-Missiles from Marie cracked open the enemy bunker, leaving its marines exposed to Kerrigan's lethal Crush Grip, while the mech that was killing Zerglings got its cockpit – and its pilot – punctured by a _Susanō _Arrow from Teana. The remaining structures were quickly blown to bits thanks to a few of Marie's det-packs, leaving the area clear for an expansion site.

"Your defenses could use some work, Arcturus."

"_You'll pay for that._"

Meanwhile, to the northwest, the UNSC/Raider base was up & running, and four men in particular were thwarting an entire platoon of attacking Dominion marines. Fred-104 rushed in amongst the enemy soldiers, his vastly superior speed and agility allowing him to run circles around the big and clunky suits as he used his shotgun to bring them down. Tychus Findlay charged like an angry bull, his suit's new energy shields deflecting enemy bullets as he shoulder-tackled one marine hard enough to crack his armor, before pulling a pistol free and putting one between the hostile's eyes while at the same time using his other hand to fire his assault rifle and gun down two more. A Dominion marine tried to get the drop on Tychus, only for his senses to be psychically scrambled by Gabriel Tosh, who promptly blew his brains out with a snipe-shot. The head of the Spectres smirked as one enemy marksman marine got a bead on him only to lose his head to a shot from the SRS99 rifle wielded by John-117.

Aberrations, Hydralisks, and Roaches formed to bolster the Hive Cluster's defenses, while a Drone moved to the resource site east of the Cluster and morphed into a Hatchery; a squad of Dominion marines who tried to attack it mid-morph got cut to pieces by Teana's Mirage Longswords. At the DDF base, Siege Tanks, Scorpion tanks, and a Thor worked with the Aberrations and Roaches to make a very formidable defense. Kaede used her DMR to pick off a few hostiles a little farther out, while Ahsoka suddenly activated a lightsaber and Saber-Threw it into the chest of a cloaked Dominion Ghost she'd detected through the Force trying to sneak in; he collapsed dead with a hole burnt through his heart.

Both bases spent time fortifying defenses and built up attack groups, while Kerrigan had her 'Creep carpet' extend its way to the DDF base, allowing her to set up Spine and Spore Crawlers there in addition to a pack of Hydralisks optimized for anti-air duty. Mengsk's "Sky Fury Squadron" attacked the DDF base, and the AA Hydralisks, Spore Crawlers, and the guns of the _Hyperion_ and the _Dawn_ made short work of them. Kerrigan and Teana then led an attack group – now bolstered by a trio of Ultralisks – north to hit another small Dominion base, the three titans leading the charge and trampling the lone squad of marines there, then getting to work on the structures while Kerrigan handled the stragglers herself. They then followed the road east, the Ultralisks and Kerrigan's Kinetic Blast wiping out a few Dominion mechs and following the road south to an entrenched Dominion position, where a Siege Tank and two turret-bearing bunkers were blocking Zagara's brood's way. The three present members of Gamma Team handled it; Marie hit the Siege Tank's gun with a charged Plasma-Beam shot that melted it into useless and then chucked a grenade into the vehicle's hatch, while Teana & Mai infiltrated the bunkers and tore the marines inside apart with their energy swords.

"Zagara, the way is clear. Move your troops into the sector."

"**W**ith **p**leasure, **M**y **Q**ueen."

Zagara's brood came pouring in through the southern accessway, Zerglings and Banelings rolling in to overwhelm a Dominion base to the immediate north and then advance into the city. Meanwhile, the Raider/UNSC force began making thrusts northward of their base, taking out Dominion troop concentrations and production structures before falling back, recuperating, and repeating the process. Kerrigan's group, reinforced by more Ultralisks and Hydralisks, grouped north of the first gate and then moved northwest, thankful that the Dominion built their bridges tough enough to support a pack of Ultralisks moving across it all at once. They soon reached another Dominion base in the center of the sector. As everyone followed the Ultralisks in wrecking shit, however, a pair of Dominion battlecruisers attacked from the north.

"Uh… A little help, anyone?"

"Support is incoming, My Quee**n**."

From the south, a huge flock of Izsha's Mutalisks came in, swarming the Dominion warships. Though a third of them died in the attack, they managed to damage one battlecruiser's antigrav tech and leave it to crash into the ground in pieces, and disabled the containment systems of the other's fusion cannon just as it was starting to charge up, leading to the ship being blown to bits in a near-blinding fireball. They then lent their Glaive-Wurm attacks to helping clear the ground. Once that area was clear, Kerrigan's attack group started northwest, linking up with Zagara's brood.

"_I will not let you destroy humanity's only chance at salvation._"

They reached a sizable Dominion base guarding the capital sector's northwest entrance. Kerrigan opened with an Apocalypse, destroying most of the enemy's tanks, mechs, and automated defenses. Teana was next, using Crossfire Shot Macross Shift to kill many of the survivors, leaving Zagara's forces free reign to begin carving through what was left. As Kerrigan waltzed through the area, a trio of Dominion Ghosts emerged from a building to her right, only for one to turn his gun on the other two. The 'Ghost' then looked to Kerrigan as it shifted form to an insectoid biped with a purplish-black carapace and sharp claws for fingers, along with a set of insect wings on its back. It nodded to Kerrigan, who smirked; Crystalia had been busy. Before long the area was wiped clean.

"Stukov, Crystalia, your path is clear."

"Understood" Stukov replied. "Let us finish this."

Infested Terrans and Aberrations came rushing in through the northwest access-way, along with a multitude of Crystalia's brood – base-form Changelings now bearing Zergling claws jutting up from their shoulders, long-horned variants whose horns glowed with psionic power ready to be unleashed as deadly bolts, and massive six-legged Changeling-type Zerg the size of tanks; one of them dug its large, armored feet into the ground as its carapace shifted and split, allowing an organic cannon to 'unfold' from within and launch a mortar of acid that arced through the air, landing and detonating with explosive force amongst a Dominion marine fireteam and killing them all. Stukov & Crystalia's broods began pushing deeper into the city.

Kerrigan and her attack force met up at the center of the city sector, bolstered by more from the Hive Cluster. They headed east, toward the final access-way. This time Teana and Mai led the charge, the former's Stage-2 _Susanō_ and the latter's Version-2 State allowing them to begin carving through the Dominion presence there; a _Yasaka Magatama_ blew a mech open, while an Ox-Horn Lariat flattened an entire row of Dominion marines. Kerrigan and her Ultralisks followed, blasting and shredding, while Marie flew overhead and fired Concussion Missiles at anything she could. A "small" portion of Izsha's Mutalisk flock flew in to assist, and the area was quickly cleared.

"Dehaka, the avenue is clear of defenders. Send your pack into the city."

"**Y**es. **W**e will feast upon their essence!"

"_Remember this, Raynor?_" Arcturus Mengsk announced. "_It was nice of your criminal partner to leave it here for me._"

A group of Raiders lead by a Thor attacking a Dominion line northeast of the DDF base got a nasty surprise as a _massive_ super-heavy mech stomped onto the scene. Its arm cannons obliterated the Thor, and the marines were crushed beneath its feet.

"The Odin…" Raynor muttered. "Of course they sent the fuckin' Odin…"

"Aw, _hell_ naw!" Tychus said. "Mah baby!"

"Uh, Sarah? I think we might need a little help for this one."

Suddenly, a slipspace ruptured opened up in the skies above Augustgrad, as a Sangheili Alliance _Councilor_-class assault carrier emerged into realspace. Two large objects – one purple, one red – dropped from its main hangar, plummeting toward the city. Upon recognizing them, Teana grinned.

"Fire with fire…" she murmured.

The two massive humanoid constructs straightened out, extending their limbs and their AT Fields to slow their descent to safe levels. With two ground-shaking thuds, they landed, drawing their huge weapons.

"We've had to sit all the fun shit out ever since we beat SEELE on our Earth" Asuka said. "It's about damn time we get to see some action! Shinji, handle the Big Guy; I'll go put the fear of God into that wannabe-Caligula's men!"

"Right" the other pilot replied.

As Eva-02 went off to start stomping on tanks, Eva-01 moved to intercept the Odin. The Dominion super-heavy mech fired its guns and missiles at the purple titan, only for the shots to be deflected harmlessly by its AT Field. E-01's rifle then fired several shells which dented and cracked the super-thick chest armor of the Odin, and then rushed in and grappled the machine, the two now trying to out-'muscle' each other. Inside the Odin's cockpit, the sadistic Dominion pilot snarled as he tried to fight back against the new arrival. Suddenly, though, he spun around as he heard a whoosh of displaced air behind him, and came face to face with a silver-haired man with a headband over one eye, a black cloth over his nose & mouth, and a knife in his hand.

"Yo" the new guy said.

A few seconds later, the sounds of fighting, stabbing, and a Wilhelm Scream sounded from within the Odin's cockpit. Shinji felt puzzled as the super-mech went limp, but then a holoscreen popped up showing Kakashi reclining in the pilot's seat, wiping some blood off his kunai. The man waved. After a few seconds, the boy shrugged his shoulders and moved on, grabbing the inert Odin and starting to drag it back to the base.

"Hey, Tychus! I got a present for you!"

Kerrigan and Raynor's forces made ready for one final push, and soon, the attack was on. A tidal wave of Zerglings and Banelings crashed against the Imperial Palace's last line of defense from one direction, while UNSC and Raider soldiers engaged from the other. Mutalisks and aircraft engaged in dogfights with Mengsk's fighters, while the Evas used their guns to pick off the cannons mounted on the palace's sides. The assault carrier made another pass, dropping off a Scarab to join Kerrigan's assault; the Sangheili super-heavy mech fired its plasma-beam cannon, vaporizing a line of Dominion tanks. Meanwhile, the Odin joined the attack from the west, its heavy cannons obliterating tanks, turrets, and whole squads of marines.

"The Big Dawg is back!" Tychus shouted gleefully. "Time to Ragnarok-and-roll!"

As Kerrigan and Gamma Team reached the main armored gate that led to inside the palace, Teana formed a _Rasenshuriken_ and threw it, displaying that she'd increased her magic-telekinesis-enabled throwing range of it to at least 60 meters. The swirling blue and white explosion of energy faded several seconds later to reveal a badly-damaged gate; a pair of Ultralisks were easily able to rip it open.

"Zagara, take command" Kerrigan ordered. "I have an appointment with the emperor."

"**L**ong **l**ive **t**he **Q**ueen."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

Inside the temple, Kerrigan leapt high, her psionic shield deflecting the bullets that the Dominion Viking and marine squad fired at her. She pulled off a Psionic Charge, punching clean through the Viking, and upon landing her eyes glowed as she unleashed a massive wave of destructive energy. One marine sent flying by it slammed into a security camera, cutting off Arcturus Mengsk's view of the area. In his office, he sat in his chair (which was surprisingly modest for one with an ego like his), watching a wall of security feeds as they went dark one by one. He set down a box, withdrawing a cigar and an ornate lighter.

Within minutes, the armored doors of his 'throne' room were torn open by a set of wing-blade claws, and the Primal Queen waltzed in. Mengsk spun around in his chair and stood up, unlit cigar in mouth.

"Hello, Kerrigan. I've been waiting for you."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape" she replied.

He chuckled. "Escape? My dear… I'm afraid you've got it all wrong."

He flicked open the 'lighter', revealing a button. A circular trap-door in the middle of the floor opened, and out rose a familiar object: the Xel'Naga artifact. He held down the button, and streams of 'electricity' arced out from the artifact and enveloped Kerrigan, who groaned in pain as she was soon brought to the floor. He cut off the flow, leaving her trembling and gasping for breath on his carpet.

"Really? Did you think I'd keep an _animal_ like you close to me without some kind of insurance policy?"

He fired the artifact at her again, leaving her writhing in agony, too in pain to scream.

"Clearly," he said as he walked closer, "you are my greatest failure. Now… at long last… you will _die._"

He stood by his ripped-open door, thumb heading for the button one last time… when a glowing orange energy blade severed his right hand at the wrist. A massive black armored glove shot out of the shadows, gripping him by the head as he turned around, and lifting him off the ground to come face-to-face with an orange HUD visor with a white skull pattern on it. The visor slid up as its owner stepped on the remote, crushing it.

"Change of plans" Jim Raynor growled, before throwing Mengsk clear across the room. He drew his rifle, while Teana had Mirage Pistol in one hand, explosive rounds loaded. Kerrigan got to her feet, panting for breath, and then 'roared' as she lunged forward, her wing-blades punching through Mengsk's shoulders and pinning him to his wall of screens.

"You can never suffer enough for all the lives you're ruined, Arcturus…" she hissed as she came closer.

"I… made you into a _monster_, Kerrigan" he struggled.

Her eyes glowed, as did her hand as she reached for his face. "You made us _all_ into monsters…"

As soon as her hand made contact with his face, she poured psionic energy into his mouth, nose, and eyes. After a few seconds, violet light shone from within them, growing brighter by the second. Kerrigan stepped back, forming a curved barrier to channel the incoming blast, just as Mengsk's body violently exploded, obliterating him on a cellular level and blowing out the windows and wall of his office.

As the dust and smoke cleared, Kerrigan stepped out to the edge, looking out over Augustgrad. Her Leviathan hovered overhead, her Zerg flying up to return to it, having finished wiping out the last of the Mengsk loyalists. The tall black-armored figure walked up beside her, helmet off.

"Thank you, Jim" she said. "For everything."

"My pleasure, darlin'" he replied. "Always was. …Gonna go huntin' for Amon now?"

"…No. I had a vision earlier today, while in meditation. I don't know exactly when, but… the Reapers will arrive, in the System Alliance's universe, _before_ Amon's preparations for his 'final war' are complete. The Swarm and I will stick around to help the Dimensional Defense Force deal with the Reapers, and _then_ we'll go after Amon. …You think Valerian's ready to take the throne?"

Jim chuckled. "I think Junior will do just fine."

In the back, Teana smiled and left as Kerrigan shifted to her mostly-human form and shared a kiss with Raynor.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Next Day**

"…And that concludes our interview with General Horace Warfield," Kate Lockwell said, "explaining his reasons for siding with Crown Prince Valerian against his father. Now, as promised, we'll be covering Valerian's inauguration as new Emperor live in 80 minutes, but in the meantime we have one last very important person who we'll be interviewing. Miss Kerrigan, can you hear me?"

"_Yes, Miss Lockwell,_" Kerrigan appeared on-screen, in her mostly-human form, "_loud and clear._"

"You've mentioned that this invasion was at least partially about getting revenge on Arcturus Mengsk over something. Would you care to elaborate for us?"

"_After the Psi Emitters were used to lure the Zerg to obliterate Tarsonis and the Confederacy, the Protoss came in to sterilize the place to get rid of the Zerg. Mengsk knew that if that happened, the Confederacy might survive, so he sent me to lead a force planetside and fight the Protoss off. …But he really did it to get rid of me, because I'd objected to the Emitters' usage on moral grounds. Me and Raynor __**were**__ part of the Sons of Korhal, but not after that day. As soon as the Protoss were beaten back, the Zerg attacked us in force. And Mengsk… he left me to die. He ordered his forces to pull back, abandoning us to the Zerg even though he had more than enough ships and firepower to get in, grab us, and get out. He disposed of me because I spoke out against him killing a planet. He intended us all to fall to the Zerg, but instead they took me and remade me into the Queen of Blades._"

"Wait… You were only able to become the Queen of Blades because Mengsk deliberately threw you to the Zerg in the first place? Are you telling me that… that every human death at the hands of the Swarm under your evil Infested self's control… that they died because of _him_?-! He doomed _billions_ of lives to horrible deaths because he wanted to get rid of _one woman_, because you spoke out against the billions more he'd _already_ killed?-!"

"_Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying._"

It took a while for Kate to get her blood pressure under control. "Okay…" her voice was a little breathless. "But why did the Zerg remake you instead of just killing you like the rest?"

"_That's a longer story, and I suppose I should start with the beginning. Millions of years ago, the Xel'Naga found a volcanic jungle world called Zerus, and uplifted a race there – the earliest Zerg. The majority of the Xel'Naga were a peaceful and constructive race, with altruistic goals and a desire to safeguard and advance life. But one Xel'Naga thought differently…_"

Aboard the freshly-arrived _Starshot_, 'parked' a few kilometers above Augustgrad, Teana leaned back in the comfy couch in the portside lounge, as Kerrigan's interview played on the nearby vid-screen. Cleanup was already proceeding down below, as Zerg Leviathans mingled with UNSC and Valerian-loyal ships in the skies. Civilian casualties had been startlingly low for an invasion of such scale, and most of them had been accidentally (or "accidentally") killed by the Dominion rather than the Zerg. The people as a whole seemed quite willing to accept Valerian as their new ruler, thankfully, though he was still traveling with bodyguards lent to him from Tosh's Spectre program just in case, able to sense any incoming assassination attempts _and_ fight them off.

Teana let out a breath as she remembered a briefing she'd been given this morning. Recently, a minor temporal flux was detected in an as-yet-unvisited realm. A few of the _Puellae Magi_, led by Homura Akemi, were being sent to investigate, and she had to be on standby in case Akemi called for assistance. It was some planet she'd never heard of called Termina…

"Hey, Tia!" Kaede Fuyō walked in. "Raynor and his people are holding a mini-party after Valerian's inauguration. Wanna come?"

"…Eh, sure, why not? How's Tychus doing, now that he's got his Odin back?"

Kaede chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen him this happy… well, not since the _first_ time he got to pilot the thing, anyway."

"Heh. Are we talkin' "Marie meets the Reds & Blues" level?"

"Nnnnot quite. Close, though."

"_And that's pretty much it_" Kerrigan wrapped up.

"Uh… Wow" Kate said. "That's… Holy crap, we're really in for it when those things wake up, aren't we?"

"_We'll have to wait and see. …Hmm._"

"What?"

"_Oh, nothing. It just feels like I forgot something…_"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Skygeirr Station – Center of Xel'Naga Temple**

A lone 'pillar' of ultra-hardened Zerg biomatter with a seal on it stood in the otherwise-empty and silent chamber.

"Uh… Hello?" _Edo-_Savage's muffled voice came from within it. "A little help here? …Anybody?"

**-**_**BOOK 22 END**_**-**

And that's that. Next time is Book 23, "The Heroes of Time and Twilight". It may take a while, though, since I got other stuff going on. Also, Books 23 through 25 will form a story arc together, with Madoka at the center of it. After that, we're on to 26 (Mass Effect 3) and 27 (Halo 4).

See you guys whenever I can get B23 up & running.


End file.
